Not Defined by the Blood
by RandomFandomAuthor
Summary: "You're a great friend, George." Cassi said as she hugged him. She really was lucky to have him with all that was happening with her dad. "Great friend?" George asked. "Woman, I am the best friend to have. I am funny. I am devilishly handsome. I have wits. I'm the entire package." Cassi laughed with a grin pulling across her face. "There's that smile." George said. (PoA is now up)
1. Prologue

Random: How goes it people of the FanFiction world? My name is RandomFandomAuthor, but just Random for short, m'kay? This is the prologue to my first story, so please be gentle. It's a another Sirius Black's daughter (OC) paired with a Weasley Twin, which happens to be George this time around. I've noticed there's a lot of stories with this kind of pairing. But, anyway, I hope you like the short little prologue. The first official chapter should be posted before midnight tomorrow for sure.

Notes:

1) I'm using the movies instead of the books for this story.

2) The prologue takes place before the first Harry Potter Movie, but the first chapter skips to the first Harry Potter Movie.

3) Cassi (my OC) knows Sirius Black is her father (I know some stories don't have it like that, but mine is like that)

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. But if I did, Sirius, Remus, and Fred wouldn't have died.

Anyway, let get started~

P.S: I'm going to do another Harry Potter fanfic in the Marauder Era. It will be Sirius Black/OC. The OC (Lyra) is the mother of Cassi, and so this fanfic is like the love story of Cassi's parents.

Now, we can really get started!

* * *

It was busier than usual in Diagon Alley in London because today the students of Hogwarts, whether they be new or returning, were about trying to get their school supplies. Ollivander has been seeing young witches and wizards since early this morning, and the flow hasn't stopped even though it was past noon. Just then, the bell to his door rang again to signal a new customer. He looked up seeing a young witch and her mother walking into his shop.

The young witch had dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders in loose curls. Her eyes were a striking grayish color with a twinge of blue that Ollivander has only seen on one other person, a young wizard that had come to his shop long ago. She had pale skin with aristocratic facial features on her heart-shaped face. She was small even for her age, and there was this spark in her eyes that Ollivander quickly recognized.

"I was wondering when you would be coming to my shop, Miss Black." Ollivander said grinning as he looked at the girl. "I've been expecting you."

The girl, Cassiopeia 'Cassi' Black, grinned at Ollivander in a manner that perfectly resembled her father's grin. Ollivander then looked to the mother who had her hand on Cassi's shoulder.

"Lady Black, it has been a long time since I have seen you." Ollivander said as he dipped his head respectively. "10 inches, vine with Unicorn hair core...swishy, perfect for charms, if I recall correctly."

Ollivander was certain he sold that wand to her. He remembers every wand he's ever sold. Lyra Black smiled at the old wandmaker as she nodded her head.

"Now, what shall we start with?" Ollivander asked himself as he turned towards the rows of wand boxes.

Suddenly, a stir of wind blew through as one of the boxes near the front row shook.

"How curious." Ollivander said as he walked towards the box.

He pulled the box out then opened the lid to look down at the wand inside.

"Ah, interesting." Ollivander said as he looked at Cassi. "9 3/4 inches...vine with dragon heartstring...flexible. Vine has always been a very sensitive wand wood. It is made for those who have a need to go beyond the ordinary. Who are more than others might think. It is known to sometimes react when a worthy wielder walks into a room. The dragon heartstring core is perfect for more flamboyant spells and it is known for quickly picking up on spells the first time around. An odd combination, but I believe it will fit you perfectly, little Miss Black."

He held out the wand to her, and the second her hand touched it the wind in the room stirred a bit more strongly with her hair swirling around her. Lyra and Ollivander exchanged a glance as Cassi grinned at her wand.

"I believe we will make great partners." She said to the wand that seemed to hum at her in reply.

Lyra looked at her daughter knowing that spark in Cassi's eyes and her grin could only mean future worry and headache for Lyra later.

"Cassiopeia Evangeline Black," Lyra began with Cassi's full name, which made the young girl wince. "I better not receive a letter from the school about any rule breaking or mischief anytime soon."

"No promises, Mum." Cassi said honestly. "I might not be able to help myself."

Lyra sighed while certain she'd receive a letter before the first week was up at Hogwarts. Ollivander looked at the young witch while knowing she was destined to go down a difficult road.

* * *

Random: I hoped you liked the prologue. And if you want to leave a review, all are welcomed. Except flames. There's no point in being rude. Just saying.


	2. The Start of Third Year

Random: Okay, so I wanted to clear some things up before starting this chapter. And this is important, so please read it. I'm guilty for usually skipping Author's notes too, but pleas read.

1) Lyra is a star name as one of the reviewers pointed out. (and I'm impressed since I didn't know if that would happen) That is because she was part of the Black family before her marriage to Sirius. It's like a pureblood thing for cousins to marry cousins, so to keep the line pure and yada yada yada. But Lyra and Sirius did fall in love, which will be shown in my back story of them that I've already gotten started.

2) Cassi's wand isn't as overpowered as some think. It may sound that way, but I just used Ollivander's wand lore guide to put together a wand I thought would be perfect for Cassi. Vine is supposed to be for those who want to go beyond what people expect of them, or people who are more than people would think, which is true in Cassi's case. She is part of the Black family, so you would think she'd be act like one yet she doesn't. Also, she wants to prove she isn't like the other members of her family. As for the Dragon Heartstring it is great for flamboyant spells, which I thought would make it a good wand for pranking. Which is something Cassi loves. So, yeah, I'm not trying to over power her.

Sorry if I ranted a bit. I just want to make sure no one mistakes Cassi for a Mary Sue again Because I'm trying to make sure she isn't. However, she is going to have a bit more talent than some her age. She is the daughter of Sirius Black after all, and he's an extremely talented wizard. And she's from the Black family who are known to have witches and wizards with great talent. So, it's in her blood. But she's not going to be like taking the spotlight from Harry or anything...Sorry ranting again. Let's just get the chapter started.

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OCs Cassi and Lyra, and any I might add in the future

P.S. I promise the chapters will get longer.

* * *

Cassi walked through King's Cross Station while pushing her trolley, which had all her school things, out in front of her. She was returning to Hogwarts for her third year, and she couldn't wait to cause just as much mischief as the previous two years. She grinned at just the thought of the trouble she and her two closest friends could get into.

"Cassiopeia, I do not like that look on your face." Lyra, who was walking alongside her daughter, said.

This just had Cassi's grin growing even more. Lyra shook her head knowing it was going to be another year of various letters being sent to their house.

"Can you not have one quiet year?" Lyra asked.

"Mum, that'd ruin my reputation." Cassi said frowning. "What are you thinking?"

Cassi gave her a mother a 'you must be losing your marbles look', and Lyra chuckled with a shake of her head.

"At least try to go the first week without any trouble, please?" Lyra asked.

Cassi sighed looking as if it'd be a chore to do so, but she did nod her head. Lyra thanked her daughter as the two were getting closer to 9 3/4. As they were approaching their destination, Cassi spotted a group of platinum blondes. Her mood instantly soured when she saw her aunt and uncle along with her younger cousin Draco.

"Narcissa, Lucius." Lyra greeted her sister and brother-in-law.

Lucius nodded to Lyra then just silently looked to Cassi. She quirked a brow at him in a clear manner that asked 'do you have a problem or something?', which had him frowning at her. Narcissa gave a sincere smile towards her younger sister and niece as she stood behind Draco with her hands on his shoulders.

"It's been a long time, Lyra, Cassiopeia." Narcissa said.

Lyra nodded in agreement as Cassi tried not to openly grimace when her aunt used her full first name. Narcissa was kind to Cassi, unlike Lucius, so Cassi tried to be at least 'decent' in return.

"Hullo, Draco, are you excited for your first year?" Lyra asked as she looked

"Of course, Aunt Lyra." Draco said with a nod and annoying smirk. "I expect to be placed in Slytherin house like Father, Mother, and you."

He then looked at Cassi with a smug look as if him going to Slytherin made him better than her since she was sorted into Gryffindor. However, Cassi rolled her eyes feeling unimpressed.

"I'm sure you will do well there." Lyra said with a tight smile.

Lyra had been placed inside the Slytherin house, but she hadn't been like her other Slytherins.

"Cassi, perhaps, you could show Draco to the platform and share a compartment together to Hogwarts." Narcissa suggested with a smile. "You two rarely get any time to bond."

Cassi, while grateful her aunt switched to her middle name, openly grimaced at the thought of being stuck in a compartment all the way to Hogwarts with her weasel of a cousin. Draco didn't seem to thrilled with the idea either. The two could never really get along since the moment two-year-old Cassi was introduced to one-year-old Draco, and everyone knew it. However, Cassi knew why Narcissa was trying to push the two together. Cassi's grandmother Walburga, who had been the Head of the Black Family at the time, made sure a marriage contract was made between Cassi and Draco the moment the weasel was born.

Cassi hated being betrothed in the first place. If she ever marries, she wants it to be for love. Not like she's given much thought to anything like that though. She just knew for sure that she did not want to marry Draco. Lyra had tried to get Cassi out of the marriage contract once Walburga died, which left Lyra the Head of the Black Family, since Sirius is in Azkaban. However, both parties have to agree to the termination of the contract, and Lucius did not want that to happen at all. Cassi still had a plan to run off before they could try to get her to marry Draco, and she would go through with it if she had to.

"Actually, Mother, I was hoping to ride with Crabbe and Goyle on the way to Hogwarts." Draco said.

"And I already promised my friends that I would share a compartment with them." Cassi added quickly.

The two cousins then glared at each other. However, they knew they could have to work together to make sure they weren't forced to endure the ride together.

"Oh...I see." Narcissa said. "Can't all of you sit in the same compartment?"

Putting their hate for each other to the side, it was possible for all of them to be in the came compartment. It would be cramped, however. Because Cassi always sits with the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan. With her included that's already four in a compartment, which is a comfortable seating arrangement. If three first years are added, it would become extremely uncomfortable, and Cassi would end up in someone's lap because she didn't see the boys sitting in each others' laps.

"Perhaps they could walk to the train together then try to see what they can work out with the seating arrangement." Lyra suggested with a smile.

Cassi threw her mother a grateful look as Narcissa said that was a good idea.

"Then we shall be off, Draco." Narcissa said as she smiled lovingly at her son. "Remember to write often."

"Yes, mother." Draco said nodding.

Narcissa kissed his cheek as Lucius, who had remained quiet all this time, placed a on Draco's shoulder.

"Make us proud, son." Lucius said then glanced at me. "You do not want to end up like certain individuals."

Lyra frowned at Lucius though kept her mouth shut. Cassi just snorted while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Father." Draco said obediently.

Lyra turned towards her 13-year-old daughter to tuck a strand of curly hair behind Cassi's ear.

"Remember, what I asked, darling." Lyra said.

"Yeah, yeah, no trouble the first week." Cassi said frowning.

"And what did I say before we left the house?" Lyra asked.

"If you receive many letters, most of them better be from me, and not McGonagall." Cassi said.

"And?" Lyra prompted.

"I need to keep up with my studies." Cassi said. "Can I go now, Mum?"

Lyra chuckled then kissed Cassi on top of the head before telling her she could leave.

"Come on, Weasel." Cassi said to Draco. "If you don't hurry, I will leave you behind."

Draco glared at Cassi though did follow after her through the crowd. The two cousins didn't speak the entire time they were walking together until they reached the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"You do know how this works, right?" Cassi asked.

"Yes, I'm not stupid!" Draco said frowning.

"Then go ahead." Cassi said nodding towards the wall.

Draco rolled his eyes then ran at the wall between the platforms. Cassi waited two seconds after he disappeared to lightly jog at the wall herself. She went right through as always. She let her things be taken except for her small animal carrier, which held her black ferret Lathrop. He never liked riding with the luggage car, so Cassi started bringing him with her to the compartment last year.

"This is where we part ways." Cassi said to Draco. "I don't want to see you anytime soon."

"As I don't want to see you." Draco said.

Cassi and Draco turned away from each other to go through opposite train cars. Cassi walked through the train car to find a compartment for her and her friends. She was always the first of them to arrive, so she would wait for them to find her once she found a compartment to sit in. She finally found one that was completely empty, and she quickly claimed it. She sat down beside the window then let Lathrop out of his cage. He immediately scurried up her arm to wrap around her neck, which was a place he liked to sleep or just hang around on. Cassi chuckled as she pet his black fur.

* * *

Fred and George met up with Jordan as they were standing beside the Hogwarts Express.

"Think Cassi is already here?" Jordan asked.

"Of course, she is." Fred said.

"She beats us here every year." George added with a nod.

Jordan nodded in agreement as he and the twins climbed into the train. They searched a few compartments for their friend before finally finding her. They opened the compartment, and Cassi turned to grin at her friends.

"Gentlemen." She said.

"Our lady." Fred and George said as they gave mock bows.

Cassi snorted with a shake of her head as Jordan chuckled. The boys then sat down in the compartment with George beside Cassi as Fred and Jordan sat across from them.

"How was your summer holiday, boys?" Cassi asked as she continued to pet Lathrop as he snoozed from his spot around her neck.

"It was interesting." Jordan said. "My parents took us to Brazil for the summer."

"Same old, same old for us." Fred said with George nodding in agreement.

"What about you, Cas?" George questioned.

"A bit boring." Cassi said. "I had no one to help me in my schemes. I got a bit lonely."

The twins grinned at her broadly as she grinned at them in return. The three of them were known for being the resident troublemakers in Hogwarts. The twins did it because they were good at it, and they loved a good laugh. Cassi did it for those reasons too, but also because she felt like it was her duty to do so. As if she was trying to live up to her father's legacy when he was at Hogwarts. She's heard many stories from her uncle Remus of the tales and adventures of Sirius, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and himself. The prior two were the most notorious pranksters back in the day, and Cassi didn't want to tarnish their good work by not continuing it with as much mischief as possible.

"Any plans for this year, Cassi?" Fred asked.

"Hmm, I think this year should be more spontaneous." Cassi said grinning. "With a prank at the end of the year that will shame our last two farewell pranks from the last two years."

"I like the way you think." George said still grinning. "This year is going to be interesting. Especially since Harry Potter is starting Hogwarts."

Cassi sat up straighter at the mention of Harry Potter, which isn't something her friends missed. Cassi frowned as she stared forward not really seeing anything. She knew exactly who Harry Potter was. Of course, everyone in the Wizarding World knows who he is. However, Cassi knew the past shared between her father and Harry's father. Her mother never tried to sugarcoat or hide anything from Cassi when she asked why her father was away in Azkaban. Lyra fully explained every detail of how and why Sirius ended up in the wizard prison. She wondered how much Harry Potter knew about their parents' shared pasts?

* * *

Cassi walked into the Great Hall with Fred and George on either side of her. Many turned to glance at her as they walked.

"You'd think this being my third year here that they would find something else to stare at." Cassi said frowning.

"Well, Cas, you are the daughter of a notorious murderer." George pointed out.

Cassi's frowned deepened though she supposed she understood what he was saying. However, hopefully, with the Boy-Who-Lived running around, some of the attention will be taken off of her. Well, all the attention she got as the daughter of Sirius Black. She didn't mind the attention she got from pulling off pranks and getting detention nearly every week.

"Don't' worry, Cas." Fred said.

"We've got your back." George finished.

Cassi smiled at the two of them gratefully before the three of them took their seats near the end of the table, but they left plenty of room for the new possible Gryffindors. Oliver joined them soon after while sitting down beside the twins. Percy sat on the other side of the table across from Cassi who was sitting on the other side of the twins. Most of the other students from second years to seventh years all went to their respected tables to take a seat before the first years arrived.

All the professors, besides McGonagall, filtered into the Hall through side doors. They took their seats at the table in the front of the hall as the older students all finally got seated themselves. After everyone was settled, the Great Hall doors opened to reveal McGonagall and the First Years. She led them through the Great Hall's doors, and the First Years gasped in awe at the sight of the room.

"Aw, how cute." Fred mockingly cooed.

"Don't you remember being a cute innocent First Year like that, Cas?" George asked.

"Who said anything about being innocent?" Cassi asked thought she did remember quite clearly her first night here a Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Cassiopeia Black."_

 _The entire Great Hall went silent. Everyone watched as Cassi went up the few steps towards the hat. As she was approaching the stool, she saw Dumbledore looking at her intently. His gaze had her a bit uncomfortable, but she refused to shake. She could feel the gazes of the students on her before she even turned around to face the hall. She sat down on the stool with her face not giving away the slight bit of nervousness in her stomach. The Sorting Hat was place upon her head, and she could instantly hear it in her mind._

 _ **'Ah, another Black. It should be obvious where to put you.'**_ _It murmured._

 _ **'Not Slytherin!'**_ _She thought quickly in her mind. '_ _ **Do not put me in Slytherin!'**_

 _ **'Not in Slytherin? You could excel far in Slytherin. Isn't that what you want?'**_ _It asked._

 _ **'I can do all that in Gryffindor!'**_ _Cassi argued. '_ _ **Don't place me in Slytherin. I do not belong there.'**_

 _Their mental argument continued as everyone waited to hear the outcome. Most would think the Sorting Hat would quickly put Cassi in Slytherin. They didn't understand why it was taking so long. Some of the Professors, who taught at Hogwarts when Sirius was here, weren't completely shocked the Sorting Hat was taking so long. It was just like with Sirius. The Hat had been unsure where to place him when he was here, and it appeared unsure about Cassi as well._

 _"It seems your mind is set." The Sorting Hat finally said aloud. "Very well, Gryffindor!"_

 _There was surprised silence after the Hat called out, but then Fred and George, who she met on the train and were sorted before her, stood up to start clapping and cheering. Soon the other Gryffindors joined in. Cassi smiled in relief as McGonagall took the hat from her head. Cassi went towards the Gryffindor table with McGonagall watching after her. She really was the daughter of Sirius Black._

 _"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Fred said as Cassi sat down beside George._

 _"Yeah, the best house there is." George said. "According to all our brothers anyway."_

 _Cassi's smile brightened while just glad she wasn't placed in Slytherin since she knew it wasn't the place for her._

 _"Glad you could join us." The redhead across the table said. "I'm Percy Weasley."_

 _Cassi smiled at Percy as Cassi shook his hand in greeting as George pat her on the back._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Cassi came out of the memory as McGonagall and the First Years made it to the front of the Hall.

"Will you wait around here, please?" McGonagall asked as she held a scroll in hand. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the center of the table with everyone's eyes turning to him.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." He spoke clearly. "The First Years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And, you upper year students, best remember that as well."

Dumbledore looked in the direction of the twins and Cassi as he finished saying this. Cassi just grinned as she shrugged her shoulders in a 'I feel no guilt whatsoever' manner, which had the twins snickering. Dumbledore shook his head though there was an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank-you."

He sat back down as Cassi's brow quirked with a grin spreading across her face. A place she wasn't supposed to go? She just has to check it out now.

"When I call your name, you will come forth." McGonagall said then lifted the hat. "I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She held up the un-rolled scroll in her other hand, so she could look at the names on the parchment.

"Hermione Granger." She called out clearly.

A frizzy-haired girl walked up the steps then carefully slid onto the stool. Once the Sorting Hat was placed on top, it came to life. The Sorting Hat didn't have to take long to decide as it took a big breath.

"Okay, Gryffindor!" It shouted.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped when receiving a new classmate, and Hermione smiled as she went off to join their table. She sat down next to Percy who pat her arm in greeting.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Cassi said with a nod.

Hermione thanked Cassi as McGonagall looked at the next name on the list.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco stepped away from the crowd of first years to the stool as Cassi watched him with narrowed eyes. Draco sat down on the stool. The hat didn't even fully touch Draco's head before it had a decision.

"Slytherin!" It shouted.

Draco looked smugly towards Cassi who rolled her eyes in return. He went to take his seat amongst his fellow Slytherins.

"Susan Bones."

A redheaded girl with a slightly plump face went up to the stool, and the hat was placed upon her head.

"Let's see...I know! Hufflepuff!" The hat cried out.

Everyone from the Hufflepuff table cheered as Susan hurried over to their table.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron, who Cassi had met the summer between first and second year, went to sit down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and poor Ron jumped when it made a sharp 'Ha!'.

"Another Weasley, eh? I know just want to do with you...Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Cassi clapped and cheered happily for Ron almost as much as his brothers. Ron hurried to the table while sitting down beside Hermione. Fred and George reached over to ruffle their brother's hair as Percy clapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry Potter."

The entire Great Hall became silent as the Boy-Who-Lived walked up to the stool. He sat down with the Sorting Hat being placed on his head. Everyone remained quiet as the hat took its time trying to decide where to place Harry. It seemed like an hour later (Okay big exaggeration) until the Sorting Hat made up its mind.

"Well, if you're sure...better be, Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat finally shouted.

Loud cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table, and some houses were bummed they didn't get the legendary Harry Potter in their house. Harry hurried to join the Gryffindor table, and he sat down beside Cassi who regarded him curiously with not much of an expression on her face. Harry was greeted rather warmly by the other Gryffindors however, and he had a large grin on his face the entire time. It seemed this year was off to an interesting start. McGonagall and Dumbledore changed a glance before looking back at Harry and Cassi. They wondered how this would workout with the two of them in the same house.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the first chapter! I promise the next one will be longer. And the first two movies will go by pretty fast just so you know.


	3. Slugs and Detention

Cassi was sleeping peacefully in her bed before she felt something prodding her in the cheek.

"No." Cassi whined trying to bat away whatever was poking her.

The poking continued the second Cassi lowered her hand. She groaned opening her eyes. She turned her head seeing Lathrop's black beady eyes looking back at her as his nose twitched.

"What?" Cassi asked irritably.

Lathrop made a few 'duking' noises, and Cassi looked to see what the time was. She cursed seeing she needed to hurry to get ready for the first day of classes. She thanked her ferret who scurried off to curl back up at the foot of the bed. Cassi forced herself out of bed with a yawn leaving between her lips.

"Oi, Angelina, Katie, get up." Cassi said to her dorm mates.

Her third dorm mate, Rochelle, wasn't in the room, and Cassi assumed she was already down in the common room waiting for them. Or she already went to get breakfast. Angelina and Katie made no sign of moving, and Cassi sighed. She shook her head guessing she'd get dressed first then try to wake them again. Cassi went into the bathroom with her clothes in hand. She quickly got ready inside, and fifteen minutes later she was walking out of the bathroom to see her dorm mates still snoozing.

"Angelina, Katie, get up already!" Cassi said.

When Angelina and Katie didn't move again, Cassi pulled out her wand. She flicked it towards their dorm bathroom.

"Accio buckets." She said.

Two wooden buckets filled with water, which Cassi had prepared last night, floated into the room. They went to Cassi's feet, and she used the levitation charm she learned from first year to hover them over her dorm mates sleeping forms.

"I am not going to feel bad about this." Cassi said.

Cassi flicked her wand with the water being dumped on Angelina and Katie. They both screeched while jumping up in bed.

"BLACK!" They shouted.

Cassi laughed as she hurriedly ducked out of the room before the bucket Angelina threw could hit her in the head. She went down to the common room to see George and Fred were waiting.

"What's with all the screeching?" Fred asked curiously.

"It sounded as if it was coming from your dorm." George added.

"I just splashed a bit of water on Angelina and Katie to wake them up." Cassi said shrugging.

Fred and George laughed as the three of them left the common room together.

"I'm sure McGonagall has our timetables ready to hand out to us." Cassi said as they walked down the moving staircases on their way to the Great Hall. "I just hope we don't have Snape first thing in the morning like last year."

Cassi grimaced at the very thought of being stuck with starting her morning with Snape. She'd much rather start with Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those were her best classes. Potions was her worst class, but she was trying to keep as high as she could get grade in that class. Potions was apparently needed for someone on the route to be an auror. It was just a pain to her.

Another class she was horrible at was Herbology. She tries to follow Professor Sprout's instruction to the letter, but Cassi usually ends up killing or bloody destroying whatever plant life given to her...or getting into a fight with it. She did slap her Mandrake around last year when it bit her. Cassi shuddered just thinking of that ugly plant. She was good at charms, not as good as she is in Transfiguration and D.A.D.A, but still good.

Her other classes she either liked them or not, and she either easily got good grades or she had to work hard for them. This year Divination would be added to her course curriculum. Wasn't sure how she felt about that. She's heard the professor is a total nutcase, and that she predicts one of the students dying every new term.

"I'd like to start with Transfiguration." George said.

Cassi nodded in complete agreement. Cassi loved Transfiguration. She also enjoyed her time with McGonagall. Mostly because she loves bantering with the stern witch. Sure, it gets her in trouble most of the time, but it was still fun. Cassi remembers her first class with McGonagall.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Miss Black, I want you to sit down beside Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said as she looked at her list of names._

 _McGonagall usually didn't assign seats. However, it was a new thing they were trying this year with the students to see if they worked better with assigned partners instead of the students picking each other based on how comfortable they were with each other._

 _"Which one?" Cassi asked with a tilt of her head._

 _"George." McGonagall said while not looking up form her paper._

 _"Okay, Minnie, I'll do just that." Cassi said._

 _McGonagall froze for a split second at the old nickname that only one other student used on her then looked up at Cassi who was grinning as she took her seat._

 _"Miss Black, it is Professor McGonagall to you." McGonagall said sternly._

 _"Whatever you say,_ _ **Minnie**_ _." Cassi said with her grin growing._

 _McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Cassi who just placed her book and parchment out on her desk. If it wasn't for her smaller form, McGonagall would swear she was looking at Sirius right now._

 _"Miss Black, five points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said._

 _The Gryffindor students groaned expect for Cassi, the Twins, and Lee Jordan._

 _"Aw, I'll grow on you, Minnie." Cassi said. "Just wait."_

 _Despite her annoyance, McGonagall felt her lips twitch up the barest amount._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Cassi grinned because McGonagall still deducted points from her whenever Cassi called her Minnie.

"I wonder when we will get our Quidditch schedules." Fred said as the three of them entered the Great Hall.

"Knowing Oliver he already has a schedule made." Cassi said. "He'll just have to run it by McGonagall first."

The twins nodded in agreement as the three of them sat down in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George didn't waste anytime in getting into the food, but Cassi just started with a bit of tea. She never was one for a huge breakfast. Sometimes she skipped breakfast unless there was a Quidditch came. Oliver would kill her if she skipped breakfast on a game day.

"Miss Black, here is your timetable." McGonagall said as she walked along the table to hand out the timetables.

Cassi thanked McGonagall as she took her timetable away from the professor.

"And here are yours, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said.

She gave the twins theirs then went on her way to deliver the other students there timetables.

"Of all the rotten luck." Cassi said. "Potions first thing."

"Same here." The twins said in unison.

All three of them were displeased, but it wasn't like they could change the classes up now. Cassi was seriously going to try and get McGonagall to swing things in their favor next year. Potions should be about midday. That way the mornings can start well, and the evenings could end well.

"Good-morning, cousin." A familiar voice said from behind Cassi.

She frowned before turning her head to see Draco standing behind her with his two cronies.

"What is it you want, Weasel?" Cassi asked. "I am trying to enjoy my morning, and your presence is ruining it."

Draco only smirked, which couldn't mean anything good. Cassi had a feeling she would have a headache before she even got to Snape.

"I just wanted to see how you are." Draco said trying to look innocent.

Didn't really pull it off since the smirk was still on his face. Cassi rolled her eyes as she turned around in her seat to full face her cousin. She crossed one leg over the other while taking a sip of her tea. The twins watched silently as they looked between the two cousins.

"I was doing well until you came over here." Cassi said. "So, you should run along with your mates. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day of classes."

"You know, cousin." Draco began while ignoring her words. "You should be careful what kind of company you keep. It would not look good on the Black family name if you associate with people of such low class too much."

He sneered at Fred and George as he said this, and Cassi felt a spike of anger hit her. Call her whatever the bloody hell you want, and she'll brushed it right off. Insult her friends, and you'll find yourself at the end of her wand. George placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from lashing out at Draco in front of everyone. Fred just silently frowned at the first year.

"You'll embarrass the family name if you continue." Draco continued before shrugging. "Just some friendly advice. I am only looking out for you, Cassiopeia...have a nice day."

He turned on heel to leave with his two morons following after him as they snickered. The twins looked at her friend as she tried to control her temper. She sometimes wished she had inherited Lyra's calm attitude. However, she had a temper that she shared not only with her father, but with her grandmother Walburga and her aunt Bellatrix who was also locked away in Azkaban. Lovely family she has, yeah?

"I was going to ignore his entire existence while here." Cassi said breaking the silence. "However, he brought what's going to happen next onto himself."

"Ah, I know that look in your eye." George said. "Don't you, Freddy?"

"Yeah, Cas is about to do something mischievous." Fred said.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked next to each other in the corridor while in between classes.

"Oh, there are my brothers." Ron said getting Harry's attention.

Harry followed Ron's line of sight to see the Weasley twins walking in the opposite direction they were going. Walking in between them was a small girl who appeared to be in the twins' year. Harry vaguely remembers sitting next to her at the feast last night before they had changed up seats after the Sorting Ceremony.

"Looks like they're up to trouble." Ron said.

Harry looked back at the twins to see they had large grins on their faces as they talked to the girl Harry had yet to learn the name of. They seemed excited about something, and the girl grinned up at George when he said something to her. She nodded her head, which seemed to make the twins more excited.

"Mum isn't going to be happy if they get into trouble on the first week." Ron said. "They're always causing trouble."

Harry vaguely nodded as he watched the twins and the girl walk around the corner out of sight.

"Well, we better hurry." Ron said. "We don't want to be late again."

"Yeah." Harry agreed as he tried to forget about the mystery girl.

There was just something...about her...

* * *

"Minnie, finally I get to see your smiling face." Cassi said as she walked into McGonagall's classroom.

McGonagall, who wasn't even giving a Mona Lisa smile, shook her head at Cassi.

"Miss Black, do not make me start deducting points so early in the year." She warned.

Cassi held up her hands in a peace-making gesture before she sat down next to Jordan with Fred and George sitting down behind them.

"Sorry, Professor, I will try to behave." Cassi said.

McGonagall actually had to hold back a snort because she highly doubted Cassi could go a week without some kind of trouble. It was almost maddening impossible.

"Do not strain yourself, Miss Black." McGonagall said. "However, I would be delighted if you could go through today without incident."

McGonagall said this completely with a straight face and monotone voice, which had Cassi letting out a chuckle.

"We shall see, Professor." Cassi said grinning.

McGonagall's brow quirked at Cassi's grinning expression as the twins snickered.

"Miss Black, what have you done?" McGonagall asked.

"I can honestly say I have not caused any trouble so far today, ma'am." Cassi said sincerely.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes while getting the feeling she would be seeing Cassi before the day was up in her office.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" George asked Cassi as they waited outside the potions classroom for the first years to come out.

"Of course." Cassi said. "It's not like this is a complicated prank. As if I would waste the time and effort on Draco."

Cassi grimaced at the thought of her cousin as she used her wand to levitate the bucket into the air. Inside were a few slugs that Cassi and the twins collected from Professor Sprout's greenhouse. The little buggers loved munching away on the plants inside, which drove Professor Sprout mad. She was very happy when the three of them volunteered to get rid of them for her after class. Of course, she didn't know these slugs would be used for a prank.

"Oi, I hear them coming." Fred said as he pat Cassi's shoulder. "Ready?"

"But of course, my dear Fredrick." Cassi said with her wand at the ready. "I am always prepared to cause mischief."

* * *

Harry walked out of Potions class with Ron at his side when they suddenly heard shouting. They turned seeing Draco on the ground with a bucket on top his head, and slugs and slime covering his hair, face, and clothes. Their eyes widened in surprise as the mystery girl leaned over Draco with a smirk on her face.

"This is your first warning, Cousin." She said to Draco as he pushed the bucket off of his head. "You stay out of my way, and this won't happen again."

Draco glared up at the dark-haired girl as the students around laughed at the sight of Draco covered in slugs and slime. The twins, who were off to the side, were laughing the hardest as the leaned against each other.

"What is the cause all this noise?" Snape asked as he walked out of the class.

The First Years all tried to muffle their laughter as the potion master took in the sight before him. Draco looked back at him with a pathetic look on his face. Cassi's smirk didn't falter even when Snape's eyes landed on her.

"Miss Black," Snape said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because this is a common occurrence." 'Miss Black' replied immediately with sass.

Snape narrowed her eyes at her as she continued to smirk even though she was in trouble...again.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" Snape asked.

"It was completely worth it." She said while looking as if she was fighting off laughter.

She looked down at Draco's slimed form, and her laughter finally broke through. Harry noted it was a hearty truly happy laugh, and a large grin replaced her previous smirk.

"Miss Black, come with me immediately." Snape said. "We are going to see the Head of your House. Mr. Malfoy, take time to return to your dorm to get cleaned up."

Snape then started walking away while expecting her to follow after him. Harry watched the girl walk after Snape as she threw her head back laughing still. Draco just remained on the ground with slim still dripping off of him until Crabbe and Goyle helped him up.

"Who was that girl?" Harry asked.

"That, Harry, is Cassi Black." Fred said.

"Our partner in crime." George added. "Best not to get on her bad side."

Harry slowly nodded his head while getting the feeling that he should take their warning seriously.

"Don't worry, Harry." Ron said. "Cassi is actually very nice...a bit mischievous, but still nice."

"You just say that because you have a crush on her." George said.

"I do not!" Ron said with his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh yes, little brother, you do." Fred said to agree with George.

Ron just glared at his older brothers with the pink on his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Harry just blinked as he continued to think of Cassi Black. She seemed like an interesting character...and something about her felt oddly familiar. Though he knows for certain he's never met her before. He wonders why he feels this way.

* * *

"It seems you could not even go a day without trouble, Miss Black." McGonagall said as she frowned at Cassi.

Cassi just shrugged as she stood in front of McGonagall's desk with Snape behind her. Snape could have just punished her and got it over with, but Snape just had to be difficult. He just wanted Cassi to get lectured by McGonagall since Cassi actually listened to McGonagall a bit more than most of the other professors.

"Sorry, Professor, I really could not help myself." Cassi said.

McGonagall frowned at the grin on Cassi's face, which showed the girl felt no guilt whatsoever.

"Tonight after dinner you will have detention with me, Miss Black." McGonagall said. "Do you understand?"

"Completely, Professor McGonagall." Cassi said while dipping her head to the older witch.

McGonagall dismissed Cassi with a wave of her head, and Cassi gave a mock curtsy. She left the room while throwing Snape a grin as she left. Snape glared after her. Cassi walked down the corridors with her robes billowing behind her. Her walk had a gracefulness to it that could only come from being part of the pureblood family, and as she walked her posture was straight and her head held high.

"I suppose Mum will be getting a letter much sooner than she expected." Cassi said. "I do feel a bit bad about that."

She then shrugged guessing it couldn't be helped. Her mother would send her a letter to demand why she got in trouble already, and once Cassi explained what happened, Lyra won't be as upset with her as she was when she sent the letter in the first place. Cassi continued to grin as she headed off towards her next class. She paused for a moment guessing she should have gotten a note from McGonagall to explain why she will be late to class.

"Oh well." Cassi said. "I'll just explained to Professor Flitwick what happened. He'll understand."

* * *

Cassi hummed to herself as she polished the trophies without the aid of her wand. McGonagall had made sure to take it from her at the beginning of detention. McGonagall wasn't even in the room with her at the moment since she had to papers to grade. First day and she already had papers to grade. It all seemed a bit ridiculous. As Cassi was doing this, she heard a duking noise that brought her attention to the Lathrop who wiggled himself underneath the door.

"Lathrop, come to keep me company?" Cassi asked.

Lathrop 'duk-duk'ed in reply then scurried up to rest on Cassi's shoulders. Cassi smiled at her black furry companion before she started back on the trophies. As she was cleaning some of the plaques she came across her father's name. He had a small golden shield on a wooden plague with other Quidditch players' own awards on it as well. She carefully polished the golden shield as she stared at her father's name.

"I bet you spent a lot of time polishing these trophies too, Dad." She said as if Sirius was in the room with her. "...probably spent time doing a lot of detention in general."

Cassi paused in her polishing to just stare down at the shield. She wondered if she'd ever get her name placed on one of these. Cassi tries as hard as she can as Chaser. She only wants to live up to the legacy that her father left behind at this school. If she does...maybe people will remember all the good things about Sirius.

"I wonder if you would be proud of me if you were still a freeman...living at home with Mum and I." Cassi continued. "Would you approve of me?"

She got no reply for her question, but it wasn't like she was expecting one. She remained in her own little world until Lathrop gently prodded her cheek with his head. She lightly chuckled as she reached up to pat him on the head.

"Yeah, I better keep working or McGonagall will have my head when she get's back." Cassi said.

She got back to work while not noticing McGonagall watching her from the cracked open door. McGonagall watched the girl work with sympathy shining in her eyes. It couldn't be easy for her. Not knowing her father expect by stories told to her. McGonagall knew Lyra never believed Sirius was the one to murderer Peter Pettigrew and those twelve muggles. Lyra told her daughter this repeatedly as well to the point that Cassi completely believed her father's innocence. McGonagall had to stop a fight once that Cassi got into during her first year when an older student had called her the daughter of a filthy traitorous murderer.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"What is going on here?!" McGonagall as she shrilly when she pushed her way through a crowd of students. "Let me by! Now!"_

 _The students passed to reveal Cassi Black facing off with Marcus Flint. Cassi had blood running down her face from her nose, and her eye was a bit swollen. Marcus had a bruise on his cheek and a rip in his robes._

 _"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked coldly._

 _"That nutter attacked me, Professor McGonagall!" Flint said as he pointed towards Cassi. "She's mad just like her father."_

 _Cassi growled looking ready to continue fighting, but McGonagall grabbed her by the shoulder._

 _"Miss Black, did you really attack Mr. Flint?" McGonagall asked._

 _"Yeah, and I'd do it again." Cassi said. "He has no right badmouthing my father!"_

 _McGonagall stood up straighter once she realized what this fight was about._

 _"Your father is nothing but a murderer! And you'll end up just like him." Flint spat._

 _"How about you shut your mouth, ya git?!" Cassi snapped. "If you can't, I'll do it for ya."_

 _"That is ENOUGH!" McGonagall shouted making everything go silent._

 _Most of the students flinched at her tone, but Cassi just continued glaring at Flint. She didn't even glance at McGonagall._

 _"Miss Black, Mr. Flint, you both will be coming with me this instant." McGonagall said._

 _"But, Professor, I was the one attacked!" Flint argued._

 _McGonagall frowned at the boy then looked down at Cassi as the girl wiped the blood from her nose off with her sleeve._

 _"And it appears, Mr. Flint, that you were able to land a few blows yourself." McGonagall said. "As you can see Miss Black is injured."_

 _"Tosser hits like a girl, Professor." Cassi said. "It doesn't hurt much."_

 _McGonagall shook her head while wondering why fate wanted to give her another Black with Sirius's spirit and sharp tongue._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

McGonagall continued to watch Cassi as she worked while chatting with Lathrop.

"Think McGonagall would be too upset if I snuck into the kitchen for a bit?" Cassi asked Lathrop. "I'm in the mood for something sweet, and this is boring."

McGonagall held back a sigh wishing Cassi had taken after Lyra instead.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the second chapter. Let me know in a review.


	4. The Fear Causing Prediction

Cassi sat beside the young First Year Seamus at breakfast a few days after her first detention. She had been sitting beside George, but he was keeping her from studying, so she had to move. She loves him and Fred to pieces. She really does. Sometimes they just don't know when to let her be, so she can study. She promised her mother to keep her grades up, and if she wants to be an auror she has to work hard for it...in between causing mischief.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." Seamus said trying to transfigure his water into rum.

He looked to see it did nothing, so he started up once again. Cassi watched a bit curious. He is a persistent fellow, isn't he? He tried for a third time to turn the water into the rum, but it just exploded on him. Everyone at the table jumped then started to laugh at Seamus who was covered in soot. Cassi who had a bit of soot on her cheek started laughing as well as Hermione, who was sitting on Cassi's other side, fanned some smoke away from herself.

"Nice try, Seamus." Cassi said as she got the soot off of her cheek. "Maybe next time."

Seamus nodded with his expression showing shock from what just happened. A screech entered the air followed by others. Cassi looked up seeing that the owls had arrived with the morning mail.

"Ah, mail's here." Ron said grinning.

The owls started dropping the packages to the students, and Cassi immediately spotted Scorch, her mother's screech owl, flying towards her with a package in his talons. He dropped it into her awaiting hands then circled around once to call down to her.

"Thank-you, Scorch." Cassi said to the owl. "I will come see you in the owlry later."

Scorch gave another screech then flew out the windows with the other owls. Cassi opened the package seeing that inside was her favorite sweater. Hmm...didn't she pack this before leaving home? Cassi blinked then noticed that there was a small note left with the sweater.

 _'You forgot this at home...again'_ It read. _'Try not to leave it laying around anywhere...Lots of love, Mum'_

Cassi guessed she had left it at home again. Oops. She usually was misplacing things.

"Hey look, Neville's got a Remembrall." Dean said.

Cassi looked up from the note to Neville as he held the small sphere in his hands.

"I've read about those." Hermione said. "When you've forgotten something the smoke turns red."

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said.

Cassi quirked a brow though said nothing as she put the lid back onto the package her mother sent the sweater in.

"Kreacher, please, take the box to my dorm please." Cassi seemed to say to the thin air.

However, the box was suddenly gone from the table in a wisp of smoke.

"Kreacher?" Harry asked with a curious look in his eye.

Cassi looked up at the boy who she has been subconsciously avoiding ever since he was placed in Gryffindor.

"My house elf." Cassi said. "Well, he's my family's house elf. However, he travels with me to school to make sure I am comfortable. Most of the time he works with the other house elves in the kitchen."

"What is a house elf?" Harry asked.

"They're basically slaves." Hermione said with her nose scrunched up. "I read about them. They are enslaved to work for witches and wizards. Mostly purebloods. They are treated horribly."

"I treat Kreacher kindly actually." Cassi said. "I do not beat him like most wizards and witches do with their house elves. Kreacher has been my companion since I was young. My father being gone and my mother pulling many hours at St. Mungo's left me alone with the elf. He's taken care of me. Helped raise me. I'm quite fond on him...even if he does have a crabby personality."

Hermione turned pink when Cassi lightly rebutted her, but Cassi just shrugged with a grin.

"I just thought I would explain my relationship with Kreacher." Cassi said. "Of course when my grandmother was alive she beat him awfully constantly. Though Kreacher was one of her favorites."

Hermione looked disgusted by this, and Harry frowned looking upset. Well, it was something they needed to learn. House elves getting beaten and mistreated is an often occurrence that even the nicest of wizards don't bat an eyelash at.

"Are the ones here treated like that?" Harry asked.

"Well, it depends whether they came here with their masters or not." Cassi said. "Professor Dumbledore makes sure that none of the house elves that come here for work are treated poorly. However, house elves that come with their masters are a different story. Professor Dumbledore cannot interfere with what happens between master and servant. Though most of the house elves here were given their freedom from their previous owners, and they could not cope without any sort of labor to do, which is why they came here."

House elves were just put into lives where they can't function without serving people or without physical beatings. Most even punish themselves if their masters don't do it first.

"That's awful." Harry said.

"Yes, it is, but the house elves here are very happy." Cassi said. "Much more than house elves that are in the service of purebloods. Well, Kreacher seems happy, but I'm sure he was brainwashed long ago. I try to treat him as kind as possible, but I would never think of releasing him from his servitude. He wouldn't leave even if I did."

Lyra has tried once to give the house elf his freedom, but Kreacher had completely refused. Then he punished himself for disobeying his mistress. Lyra and Cassi soon agreed it was best to be kind to the house elf until he finally passed on since he obviously wasn't leaving them.

"Anyway, that's enough of a lesson about house elves." Cassi said as she stood. "I have classes to get to. Gred, Forge, shall we be on our way?"

She grinned at the twins who immediately hopped up to get out of reading anymore of their potion notes.

"I believe we start Divination today." Cassi said as they walked out of the Great Hall. "I hear Treaweny tells a new student each year that they are going to die young, or that their lives will be nothing but suffering."

"Three sickles says she's going to say that to you, Cas." Fred said.

"I think it will be you, Freddy." George said.

"No, Fred is probably right." Cassi said. "After all, I do come from a cursed bloodline."

She grinned ruefully after saying this, and even laughed a bit as she walked between the twins.

* * *

"Look into the great beyond! Open your minds!" Trelawney kept saying as she had the students look into the tea cups to try and predict something about their partners' futures. "You, girl!"

She pointed right at Cassi who looked up with a quirked brow from George's teacup. What did the nutter want with her?

"Yes, Professor?" Cassi asked.

Trelawney just walked over to her and George, who was her partner, to take her teacup away from George.

"So much is happening." Trelawney said. "So much."

George and Cassi exchanged a glance then looked at Fred and Jordan who sat at the table next to theirs. Fred just shrugged as they looked back to Trelawney who set the teacup down.

"You poor...poor thing." Trelawney said as took Cassi's hand. "You have a long difficult life awaiting you after your 15th birthday. You shall be reunited with one who left you as a child."

The entire class was quiet now as they looked between Trelawney and Cassi. Said girl narrowed her eyes at Trelawney as the woman continued to hold her hand.

"Then you shall come face-to-face with the man who tore up your family so long ago." Trelawney said.

The class became even quieter if possible, and Cassi felt a bit of dread enter her chest.

"You will face your greatest fear." Trelawney warned her. "Before you finally deal with a early death."

Cassi looked at the Trelawney feeling a bit unnerved with the professor's large eyes staring at her as if seeing right into her. Cassi hide her nerves well as she kept a arrogant look on her face.

"I have so many things to look forward to then, Professor." Cassi said. "Sounds like a bit of an adventure."

Trelawney only blinked before moving on to spout off more 'futures' that she saw happening. Cassi watched her go for a moment as Trelawney's prediction played in her mind. Meet someone from long ago and the man who tore about her family...what could that all possibly mean? She knew what her greatest fear was. It was something she never wanted to face. Then she was to die young?

Cassi mentally shook herself. She didn't know why she was taking this so seriously. Oliver told her himself that Trelawney liked to start the class by predicting a student's death each year. However, those other things Trelawney said...it did hit a bit of a nerve. As she was thinking all of this, Cassi kept the blank expression on her face as if she wasn't unnerved at all by what Trelawney said.

"Are you alright?" George whispered as he leaned towards Cassi. "You seem a bit upset."

Cassi frowned because even if she hid her emotions well one of the twins or both of the twins saw right through her façade. George more so than Fred.

"I'm quite alright." Cassi said. "Now, do you wish to know your future?"

George stared at Cassi knowing she was lying to him. However, he also knew pushing her to tell him wouldn't get him anywhere...expect for a bump on the head. Cassi can have a nasty temper, and she will lash out if she feels as if she's push into a corner. The twins soon realized what buttons not to press on their friend. Still, Cassi was a bit moody. Sometimes she'll looked peeved at the smallest things.

"George?" Cassi prompted when he said nothing.

"Sure, if you think you can predict it." George said.

Cassi looked into the teacup for a moment as if she was really trying before she looked up with a grin.

"It shows that in the future you will be paying Fred and I three sickles each." She said in a very good impression of Trelawney's dramatically airy tone.

George rolled his eyes as he heard Fred and Jordan snickering over at their table.

* * *

Cassi sat quietly in her Arithmancy class as she gazed out the window. She has been rather quiet ever since the end of their Divination class. She repeatedly told the twins she was alright, but they could obviously tell she wasn't. They knew that whatever Trelawney said must have shaken her a bit. Once the bell chimed for the end of class, Cassi silently collected her books. She went to the door though waited for Fred and George to catch up to her.

"Cas, what's bugging you, eh?" Fred asked.

"It has something to do with what Professor Trelawney said, right?" George added.

Cassi sighed as she continued to hold her books to her chest, but she did tighten her hold.

"You know she predicts someone dying every year." George said. "Wood told us that."

"It wasn't her predicting my 'early death' that is bothering me." Cassi said honestly. "It was the other things she predicted what would happen before my death."

Fred and George exchanged a glance as Cassi frowned at the air in front of her as if in deep thought.

"How does it bother you?" Fred asked. "Do you know what she meant when she said all that stuff?"

Cassi's frown deepened though she did slowly nod her head as she bit her lip.

"At least, I believe I do." Cassi said. "Someone who left me when I was a child...the only person I can think of is my father."

The twins came to a complete halt. Cassi walked ahead of them before realizing they weren't walking with her. She stopped to turn and look at them.

"But, Cas, your dad is in Azkaban." Fred said.

"There's no way for him to get out of there after what he did." George added. "I mean, after what people thought he did."

George added that quickly when seeing the upset look appear in Cassi's eyes. She sighed because she knew no matter how many times she said she thought her father was innocent that no one would believe her. It's one of the reasons why she stopped trying to openly defend Sirius. She decided to let people believe what they wanted to believe.

"I know that...but when she added that I would face my greatest fear...it made me think..." Cassi trailed off then gave a shaky laugh. "I've never even told you my greatest fear, have I?"

Fred and George shook their heads in unison. Cassi has never mentioned fearing anything. The entire school was certain that the young Black wasn't afraid of anything. She always grinned when faced with trouble or danger, and she laughed as she had fun facing it. Even that time in Defense Against the Dark Arts when that large tarantula got loose and came after her.

"I'm afraid...that I might someday end up like the rest of my family." Cassi said softly.

Almost too softly. The twins were barely able to pick it up when she said it.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"My family is filled with some of the darkest wizards." Cassi said. "I mean, no pureblood family has ever been as pure and as dark as the Black family. They remained the most loyal to purism than any other wizard family. They would sometimes torture those who didn't believe as they did. Especially those of the direct bloodline. My family up until my grandmother Walburga's death were big supporters of You-Know-Who. Any of those who still live with Black family blood are most likely still supportive of him or in Azkaban...I'm afraid...I'm afraid..."

Cassi couldn't even finish what she was saying, and the twins saw that she was shaking. They've never seen Cassi like this before. They didn't even think it was possible for her to look so shaken...so unsure. George stepped up first to put his arms around her. Fred joined in the hug, and Cassi felt better in their embrace.

"Don't you three have classes to get to?"

The three of them turned to see McGonagall standing there looking stern. However, her expression changed when she saw the look on Cassi's face.

"Miss Black, you look a bit ill." McGonagall said looking a bit worried. "Do you need to be taken to the medical wing?"

McGonagall's stern expression completely transformed into a softer expression as she showed her concern. Cassi mustered a weak version on her usual grin. She didn't want anyone to know of her unease besides the twins. Not even the Professors.

"No, Minnie, I'm quite well." Cassi said. "No need to fret."

McGonagall knew Cassi was lying, but she also knew how stubborn a Black could be. If they didn't want to talk, they wouldn't talk.

"If nothing is wrong then you lot better go on to your classes." McGonagall said as her stern expression came back. "There is no need for loitering in the hallway."

"Whatever you say, Minnie." Cassi said with her grin looking a bit more natural this time around.

However, it didn't reach her eyes at all. McGonagall watched as the trio left with the worried expression falling back onto her face. She has never seen Cassi Black without that spark in her eyes before...but just then it wasn't present at all. She made a note to speak with Cassi's last professor to see if she knew anything of what might have put Cassi in such a mood.

* * *

"Oli, you really need to calm down." Cassi said to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain during the break time between morning and afternoon classes.

Most of the team was laying about in the courtyard. Cassi was leaning against the large tree in the courtyard with the twins on either side of her as always. She was now back to her usual self though the twins stuck close to her because they were still a bit worried. They also never learned what Cassi's greatest fear. She had said becoming like the rest of her family bothered her...but they weren't completely sure what she meant by that because she never finished her explanation. However, she seemed to be trying to forget Divination and what happened in the corridor never happened.

"Calm down?" Oliver asked frowning. "Cassi, we are still missing a Seeker if you haven't noticed."

Cassi shook her head at her captain as he continued to pace. Angelina and Katie, who had forgiven Cassi for the water incident, both just watched him. George just played with Cassi's curls as Fred placed his hands behind his head looking at ease.

"You're the one who didn't pick one at tryouts at the end of the year last year." Cassi pointed out.

"Because none of them were good enough for this team." Oliver argued. "Only the best can be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Cassi grinned with a shrug because she guessed that was true. She then got up to walk over to the Scottish boy to grab him. She stopped him from pacing as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oli, try to relax." Cassi said. "I am certain that before the first game that you are going to find one of the best Seekers that Gryffindor has ever had. So stop fretting, yeah?"

Oliver looked into Cassi's gray eyes for a moment while able to spot the flecks of blue within the gray. They were completely calm, and he found himself relaxing.

"You're right." Oliver said nodding. "I just need to calm down."

Cassi nodded with the grin spreading back on her face as she pat Oliver on the shoulders.

"Now, we can talk about practice schedules and new strategies I worked up over the summer." Oliver said.

The rest of the team, minus Cassi, groaned, the twins being the loudest, when those words left Oliver's mouth.

"New strategies?" Cassi asked. "Sounds interesting."

Oliver grinned feeling encouraged to keep speaking when Cassi said that. He went into a long lecture about his new ideas with Cassi listening closely as she retook her seat between the twins. George returned to playing with her hair as he only half-listened to what Oliver was saying.

* * *

Cassi walked down the corridor on her own since the twins had to help Jordan into the hospital wing after an accident that happened in Care for Magical Creatures class. She offered to come with them, but they told her to go on ahead.

"Cassi, hey Cassi!"

Cassi paused turning her head to see Katie was making her way towards her through the crowd of students.

"What is it, Katie?" Cassi asked. "Something interesting happen?"

"I'll say." Katie said. "Oliver just told me that Harry Potter is going to be our new Seeker."

Cassi came to a complete stop in the hall, which had Katie stumbling when she tried to stop as well.

"Harry Potter?" Cassi asked. "A first year?"

Katie nodded her head vigorously as Cassi's brows furrowed. She wondered why Oliver suddenly decided to make Harry the new Gryffindor Seeker.

"McGonagall was the one to recommend him." Katie said when seeing Cassi's confusion.

Cassi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. McGonagall recommended Harry herself? He had to have shown some kind of brilliant skill because McGonagall is not easily impressed.

"Hmm, it seems Harry Potter is someone worth keeping an eye on." Cassi said.

Katie nodded in agreement as the two girls walked down the corridor together. They parted ways when Katie said she wanted to tell Angelina the news before anyone else. Cassi waved after her as she practically went running down the corridor going in the opposite direction that Cassi was. Cassi was walking through the courtyard when she saw Fred and George walking along side Harry and Ron in the corridor across the courtyard. She walked towards them to hear the last of their conversation.

"It's our job to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad." George said. "Can't make any promises though. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal!" Fred added. "But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George finished.

Cassi rolled her eyes at the twins, but she did feel a grin of amusement on her face. She stopped in front of Harry and Ron, which gained all four boys' attention.

"Cas, there you are." George said. "We were looking for you."

"And scaring First Years in between." Cassi said with a chuckle.

Fred and George shrugged not denying her claim, but it wasn't like she expected them to. She looked to Harry who seemed a bit disturbed by what the twins said.

"Don't worry too much about what they said, Harry." Cassi said. "You must have some talent if McGonagall recommended you personally. Besides, I'll be there as well to have your back if anything drastic were to happen."

Harry smiled shyly at Cassi while nodding his head seeming a bit relieved.

"Cassi is one of the Chasers." Ron explained. "It's her job to score the points for the team along with the other two Chasers."

"Second most important job on the team." Cassi said grinning. "Seeker being the most important."

Harry got a bit of an uneasy feeling in his stomach again when Cassi said that. She chuckled while patting him on the shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about." Cassi said. "It is in your blood after all."

Ron and Harry looked at her in confusion, but before either of them could ask Cassi was walking off with the twins behind her.

"What do you suppose she means by that?" Ron asked.

"Not sure...but...I'm still a bit nervous." Harry confessed. "What if I make a fool of myself."

"You won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione said as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Cassi was right. It's in your blood."

* * *

McGonagall watched from a distance as Cassi walked with the twins down the corridor. She had spoken to Cassi's Arithmancy professor, who is Professor Vector, and even she had noticed the sudden lack of spirit in the girl. She told McGonagall that Cassi hadn't made a witty comment or even laugh all through class. When hearing that Cassi had been upset before that class, McGonagall checked her records to see what class Cassi had before that. When seeing it was Divination, McGonagall thought she had a pretty good idea why Cassi was acting strange.

"Miss Black." McGonagall called out when the twins and her were getting close to where McGonagall was standing.

Cassi looked at McGonagall quickly as she stopped with the twins stopping with her to wait on her.

"Yes, Professor?" Cassi asked.

"I wish for you to come with me to my office." McGonagall said. "I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Cassi blinked in confusion, but she nodded her head. She told Fred and George she would see them later for dinner. They waved to her then continued on their way. Though George cast a curious look over his shoulder with a bit of concern shining in his eyes. McGonagall gestured for Cassi to follow as the older witch started walking down the corridor in the direction of her office. Cassi followed after McGonagall while wondering what McGonagall waned to speak with her about. They walked in silence until reaching McGonagall's office.

"Take a seat, Miss Black." McGonagall said gesturing to the seat in front of her desk.

Cassi did just that while placing her school books in her lap. McGonagall sat down behind her desk.

"I hear you had Divination today for the first time." McGonagall said.

Cassi grimaced now having an idea why McGonagall called her hear. McGonagall was a sharp old bird. Cassi should have known McGonagall hadn't seen through her fake grin earlier. Then she, of course, tried to figure how what might have bothered Cassi. Once learning that Divination was on her schedule today, McGonagall probably easily deduced that something during the class must have upset Cassi.

"Yes, Professor." Cassi answered. "Professor Trelawney...is very...interesting to say the least."

McGonagall actually snorted when Cassi said that, which had Cassi's lips twitching up partially.

"And I take it you were this year's student she predicted to die." McGonagall continued.

"Yes, Professor." Cassi said. "And before you ask, it wasn't her predicting an early death for me that had upset me."

McGonagall's brow quirked though she wasn't surprise Cassi guessed why she called her here. Cassi was a bright young witch. She also had a talent for reading people, and deducing things through body language and conversations before someone actually gets to the point they are trying to make or arrive to.

"Then what, Miss Black, did upset you?" McGonagall asked.

Cassi frowned with her eyes dulling once more as they had looked in the corridor.

"It was the earlier part of her prediction that unsettled me a bit." Cassi confessed.

"She predicted more than your death?" McGonagall asked curiously.

Trelawney has never done that before. She only predicted the death then let the student sit through class thinking about it with dread.

"Yes, Professor." Cassi said. "She said...after my 15th birthday my life will become complicated for me. I will be reunited with someone who left me as a child...come face-to-face with the man who tore my family apart."

McGonagall stiffened a moment with Sirius Black's face flashing in her mind.

"I will face my greatest fear." Cassi continued. "Then finally deal with an early death."

"And what about that bothered you, Miss Black?" McGonagall questioned. "What did you deduce from her prediction?"

Cassi frowned as she looked down at the school books she still had in her lap.

"The one who left me as a child...I believe she was speaking of my father." Cassi said.

"Your father is in Azka-"

"I know that!" Cassi said a tad sharply.

McGonagall was taken back when Cassi raised her voice at her. Cassi was a troublemaker, but she never raised her voice to a professor. Even if the professor was yelling at her, she never raised her voice in return. She might retort or make a snarky comment, but never be rude enough to snap.

"Sorry." Cassi immediately apologized. "I...I'm just afraid."

McGonagall looked at Cassi worriedly when she saw the girl's eyes water.

"She said I would face my greatest fear." Cassi continued. "My greatest fear, Professor, is that I'll end up like the rest of my family. Besides my mother, all of them have either supported the darkest wizard possible, been cruel and heartless, or winded up in Azkaban. I don't want to become that. So...when she said I would meet someone who left me as a child and that I'd face my greatest fear...I thought it meant that I will...become a true _Black_."

She spat her family name as if it was worse than the dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

"That I will do something disgusting cruel to end up in Azkaban where I will meet my father." Cassi finished. "That I will be no better than my lunatic of an aunt who is locked away probably muttering to herself in a dark corner."

Cassi's hands clutched her school books tightly as she glared at the desk in front of her. The hate in her eyes was the same McGonagall always saw in Sirius's grey orbs whenever he was speaking of his family and the cruel things they did. It was just another thing they had in common. A hate for their family...for the blood within them.

"Miss Black," McGonagall stated calmly. "I would not put much stock in what Professor Trelawney said. She has given predictions of suffering and death to a new student every year, and I can assure you that all of them are alive and well."

Cassi looked up at McGonagall with her eyes showing how much she wanted to believe McGonagall's words.

"And as for your fear...I believe it is something you needn't worry too much about." McGonagall said. "I can see you have Lyra's compassionate side, which is one of the few things you share with her. I do not believe you are going to wind up in Azkaban or killing anyone any time soon."

"You really think so, Professor?" Cassi said.

"Yes, I really think so, Miss Black." McGonagall said with a surprisingly gentle smile. "You are a bright young witch with a bright future ahead of you."

Cassi felt immensely better after hearing McGonagall's kind words. She managed one of her usual grins as she looked to McGonagall.

"I told you that I would grow on you, Minnie." Cassi said.

"Do not push your luck, Miss Black." McGonagall, who was back to looking stern, said.

"Aw, is our moment over?" Cassi asked still grinning.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the new chapter.


	5. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Soon October rolled around, and the students were getting excited for the Halloween feast that was to come tonight. Cassi and the twins were working on their annual Halloween prank between classes. Cassi was quite proud of their work, which they were putting the final details on while sitting around the kitchen.

"Think we can pull this off?" George asked.

"Of course!" Cassi said. "The three of us together can do anything, George."

George grinned at Cassi's reassurance as Fred was very carefully placed another candy apple on the tray in front of him. All the sweet candy jell that coated the apples were mixed with this new product from Zonks that had gotten earlier in the year on their first trip to Hogsmeade. It was supposed to change the hair of those who ate it to different and obscured colors.

"You know we could probably make a lot of money making joke products." Fred said as George and Cassi returned to helping him. "I have quite a few ideas for some products."

"I was thinking something similar, Freddy." George said. "Unlike our dear friend, we are good enough at potions to mix together some neat treats perfect for joking."

Cassi stuck her tongue out at George for the quip about her potions skills. However, she was quite intrigued with what they were saying.

"You want to open up your own joke shop?" She asked.

"It'd be nice." Fred said with a shrug.

"Own our own business doing something we love...that'd show Mum." George added. "She is always saying our pranks and jokes won't get us far."

Fred nodded in complete agreement, and Cassi smiled up at them. She could see they were really liking the thought of this joke shop. She also knew they always wanted to prove Molly wrong whenever she compared them to their older brothers who are or once were prefects or head boys. Molly loved all her children, but she wished the twins would take their studies more seriously since she was convinced their jokes would never help them in life.

"I'm sure you both can do it." Cassi said sincerely. "I will support you all the way."

Both twins grinned at her as they finally finished the last candy apple. Cassi called for Kreacher, and the house elf appeared.

"Kreacher, please make sure these candy apples make it to the feast tonight." Cassi said.

"Of course, ma'am." Kreacher said as he dipped his head. "Kreacher will do as the little Mistress wants."

Cassi thanked the old house elf when the chimes for afternoon classes rang through the air.

"We better get going before we're late." Cassi said as she stood. "Tonight should be quite entertaining. We don't want to miss it by getting detention, so best behavior, boys."

"Right." The twins said in unison as they nodded.

* * *

Cassi sat among her friends during the Halloween feast. She was eating along with everyone else, but keeping her eye out for any hair changing color. She was getting a bit annoyed when no one was screaming or complaining about their hair. Did people not eat candy apples anymore? Or did the product they bought not work?

"I swear, if someone doesn't start shrieking about their hair bloody soon, I am going to be writing Zonks a very long worded letter about testing their merchandise before placing it on the shelves." Cassi said then popped some candy corn into her mouth.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard a girlish shriek from the Slytherin table. Everyone whirled around to look at Draco whose platinum blonde hair was now bright pink. Cassi immediately bust out laughing as Fred and George exchanged a high five.

"My hair!" Someone else cried out from the Hufflepuff table.

They looked seeing a female Hufflepuff had green hair now. More complaints rose from the tables as more hair started turning various colors.

"What did you three do?!" Angelina demanded as she looked at her yellow locks.

And they were yellow, not blonde. Completely and utter yellow. The people who hadn't ate the candy apples were laughing along with the twins and Cassi.

"Miss Black! Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall called shrilly as she stood up from the table.

Everyone turned towards the witch, but their eyes instantly went to their headmaster instead. Dumbledore was calmly eating a candy apple with his snowy white hair a horrid shade of purple.

"I believe, there is something different in the candy apples this year." He stated with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Cassi nearly fell over as more laughter erupted from her. Dumbledore returned to eating the apple as some of the professors stared at him with wide eyes. McGonagall just sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. She was about to snap at the troublesome trio to come with her to her office when Professor Quirrell came barging in looking out of breath and frightened.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" He shouted then quieted down a bit. "Thought you ought to know."

He fainted onto the ground with most of the students freaking out as they stood up. They all screamed and cried except for Cassi who sighed in annoyance. All that hardwork on the candy apples, and a bloody troll is going to outshine their prank. Though she will admit whoever managed to get the troll into the castle was bloody brilliant. However, if she finds whoever pulled it off, she will need to get revenge for their candy apple prank being ruined.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted getting everyone else to shut up. "Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

Cassi finally got up from the table to walk with the rest of the Gryffindors back to the their dormitory. She lost the twins along the way since everyone was still pretty scared and shoving around each other. She was shoved pretty hard by a sixth year from Slytherin house to the point she nearly fell off her feet. However, someone reached out to steady her before it could happen. She looked seeing it was Oliver who grabbed her.

"You alright?" He asked as he steadied her.

"Yeah, just some cowardly sixth year in a bit of a rush." Cassi said as she straightened her robes.

Oliver nodded then walked along with her back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Exciting Halloween." Oliver commented as they walked together. "I thought your and the twins' prank was funny."

Cassi grinned glad someone enjoyed it, but she then frowned remembering the troll.

"We worked so hard on those apples." Cassi said sighing. "The bloody troll ruined everything."

Oliver chuckled when seeing the disappointed expression on Cassi's face.

"Maybe the professors will be so distracted by the troll that you won't get in trouble this time around." Oliver said to try and cheer her up.

"No way is McGonagall going to forget about giving George, Fred, and I detention." Cassi said with a laugh. "I think she enjoys spending her nights with us."

Oliver's grin grew as the two of them started going up the stairs with the other Gryffindors. As they were walking, Cassi noticed that the door on the right-hand side on the third-floor was opened slightly.

"Oliver, doesn't that door lead to the third corridor?" Cassi asked pointing. "The one that's off limits?"

Oliver looked up to where she was pointing with his brows furrowing when seeing the open door.

"Yeah." Oliver said. "I wonder who might be up there."

Cassi frowned while shrugging. She had a feeling in her stomach that wasn't good when seeing that door ajar as it was.

"Maybe Flitch is up there making sure none of the students try to enter during all the chaos." Oliver suggested.

Cassi nodded supposing that could be true. However, she wasn't so certain. Before she could give it much more thought she heard her name being called. She looked to see the twins waiting at the top of the stairs for her along with Percy. Cassi didn't notice until now, but the rest of their house had already went on without them.

"You two need to hurry." Percy said. "Professor Dumbledore made it perfectly clear we need to be in our dormitories."

Cassi sighed at his stern tone, but she had long gotten used to Percy's personality.

"Coming right away, Mr. Prefect." Cassi said with a sarcastic undertone.

Percy frowned at Cassi though said nothing as she and Oliver continued up the stairs.

"We were wondering where you ended up." Fred said as the two reached the top.

"Yeah, we were worried about our midget." George added.

Cassi rolled her eyes at them though assured them that she was fine. Percy urged them all along because they were supposed to already be back in the Gryffindor common room. Cassi threw the opened doorway one more look then walked with the four boys back towards their dormitories. She was probably just over thinking things anyway.

* * *

 **'Dear Mother, aren't you surprised to be getting a letter from school without it being from Professor McGonagall? I know haven't written many letters this year. I'm sorry for that. However, I now find myself unable to sleep as I sit in my bed among my snoozing dorm mates. I do not see how they can sleep after the exciting Halloween feast we had to be honest.'**

Cassi paused in her writing to dip the quill she was using into the ink she had on the nightstand by her bed.

 **'Fred, George, and I had pulled off another Halloween prank. It went off without a hitch though it was soon forgotten about when Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall looking as white as a ghost. Someone had let a troll into the dungeon, Mother. A full-grown mountain troll from what I heard. I am not hurt, so do not begin to fret. I didn't even lay eyes on the creature.'**

Cassi stopped writing again as she wondered if she should tell Lyra about Professor Trelawney's prediction. Cassi shook her head. McGonagall assured her that she had nothing to worry about, so there was no point in worrying Lyra over it.

 **'All in all it was an interesting Halloween. As for everything else, I am keeping up in my school work. I had even gotten a compliment from Professor Snape in potions class the other day. Well, he said 'Congratulations, Miss Black. You actually managed to get through class without one of your usual mishaps', which from Snape is one of the greatest compliments he has ever given a Gryffindor. Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts remain to be my best classes. Professor McGonagall even said she thought I had the potential of being an Animagus.'**

Cassi smiled thinking about McGonagall's half smile when she told Cassi the news. She even promised to help Cassi practice next year during free periods if Cassi was interested.

 **'I wonder what form I would take...perhaps a bird like you or a dog like father. Perhaps neither. My other classes are going well though I find Divination a challenge. I should probably end this letter now before it becomes dreadfully long. I need to be trying to sleep. Tomorrow is the first Quidditch game of the season. We are going up against Slytherin. Wish me luck. Not that I need it...with love, Cassi.'**

Cassi finished the letter then carefully folded the parchment into the envelop she had set off to the side. After sealing the envelop, Cassi put her other things away. She would go to the owlery tomorrow to give the letter Scorch who was still here after the last letter Lyra sent that mostly said how she wished she would stop getting weekly letters from McGonagall. Cassi was about to turn down the lamp at her bed side, but the picture she always keeps with her caught her attention. It was a triple framed photo frame that had pictures of her parents and herself with her parents.

On the far right was a moving image of Sirius who was looking anywhere but in the camera's direction. Lyra had said Sirius was never fond of photos. Especially the ones Cassi's grandmother, Walburga, forced him into. On the far left was a moving image of Lyra. Lyra was laughing in the photo with a beautifully radiant smile on her face. The moving picture in the middle of the frame was of Lyra, Sirius, and the baby version of Cassi. Lyra was giggling behind her hand as Sirius bounced a laughing Cassi in his arms. He even had a large smile on his face as he looked at his baby girl.

Lyra had given the photos to Cassi on her eleventh birthday, so she wouldn't feel so alone at school. Lyra knew what kind of reception Cassi could have gotten when she first arrived at the school. Students could have been cruel to her because of who her father was. Cassi remembers it had taken time to get students to warm up to her. She had Fred and George nearly from the very beginning of her first year.

Percy had treated her as he would any other student, and Bill and Charlie who had yet to graduate were kind to her as well. The Weasley always treated her as herself, not as the daughter of Sirius Black. Others had taken some convincing to see Cassi wasn't a bad person. Cassi let out a small sigh before she finally settled down into her bed. She felt a furry form move to snuggle up around her neck with a furry head resting against her cheek. She smiled knowing Lathrop had decided he wanted to snuggle tonight. It was starting to get colder.

"Night, Lath." She murmured.

* * *

Cassi walked up the steps of the owlery early that morning with the letter clutched in her hand. When she made it to the top, she stepped inside to see many of the owls were still snoozing. She found the familiar screech over in the left side of the owlery. He was awake cleaning his feathers, and when she stepped towards him, he turned his head towards her.

"Hoo-hoot." He seemed to greet as he bobbed his head.

"Morning, Scorch." She said smiling. "I have a letter for you."

Cassi held out the letter to him, and he immediately took it into his beak. She stroked his feathers then let him climb onto her arm. She walked him out of the owlery then tossed him up into the air. His dark wings expanded instantly, so he could start soaring through the air. Cassi watched him go for a moment then started down the stairs. She needed to get to breakfast in time to have something to eat. She didn't want Oliver lecturing her this year as he had done last year.

She made it inside where it was much warmer before making her way to the Great Hall. She saw the team was sitting close together since it was a game day. She plopped down in between her fellow Chasers, Angelina and Katie, making them jump.

"Geez, Cassi, a bit of a warning next time." Angelina said.

"Yeah, you gave us a fright." Katie added.

"Sorry." Cassi said.

Angelina and Katie gave her deadpanned looks when seeing she didn't look apologetic at all.

"Just in time." Oliver said. "Hurry and fill your plate. Big game today."

"Yes, mum." Cassi said then stuck her tongue out at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes though he was grinning. Cassi got herself some breakfast to eat before Oliver made her a plate himself. A cup of tea even appeared beside her place, which made her smile. Ah, Kreacher, always taking care of her. She took a sip of the tea, and she seemed to relax the moment the warm liquid touched her tongue.

"Where did you run off to anyway?" Fred asked Cassi.

"Yeah, we were waiting in the common room for you until Wood pulled us away, so make us come to breakfast." George added.

"Sorry, I went to the owlery to send a letter to my mum." Cassi explained.

They nodded then returned to eating their breakfast. Cassi nibbled on her own as Katie and Angelina chatted about what might happen in today's game. As was eating, she saw Snape stop behind Harry. Snape said something the Harry then continued on walking. Cassi' brow quirked wondering what that was about. She shrugged guessing it wasn't really her business.

She heard the sound of an owl coming from above, and she looked up seeing a snowy owl flying with a broom shaped package over head. It dropped the package down to Harry then flew over to land in front of McGonagall. This morning just keeps becoming more interesting. Everyone at the Gryffindor table to see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione untied the package to reveal a Nimbus 2000. Cassi's brow rose in surprise.

"Very nice, Harry." Cassi said. "I say you'll have the best broom of the year."

Harry smiled looking down a bit embarrassed at Cassi's compliment. Cassi then took a sip of her tea.

"Why didn't you get a Nimbus 2000, Cas?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you could afford it." George added.

"I thought about it." Cassi admitted. "However, I'm quite fond of the broomstick I already have. Besides, it isn't broken, so I needn't get another one."

She took another sip of her tea before nibbling on the rest of her toast. There she had breakfast. Now Oliver couldn't get onto her.

* * *

Cassi walked in front of Angelina and Katie as the team walked towards the room where they could fly out off onto the field. George and Fred were in front of her then Oliver and Harry in front of them. Once inside the room, they all took a moment to collect themselves before it was time to fly out.

"Fly fast and score hard." Cassi said to Angelina and Katie as she grinned. "Let's show these Slytherin gits what real Chasers look light."

Katie and Angelina both smile before exchanging high fives with each other then with Cassi. The door cranked open to shine light into the room, so the six teammates climbed onto their broomsticks. Oliver led them out onto the field with Katie and Angelina being the last out. The three Gryffindor Chasers stuck together as they did a few loops around the field. The Gryffindor students cheered loudly when the Chasers passed over them.

 _"Hello and welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season!"_ Jordan commentated from his spot beside Professor McGonagall. _"Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"_

Loud cheering came from the stands as the players continued to fly about. The teams then took their positions at the center of the field as they got ready for it to start.

 _"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."_ Jordan said.

Madam Hooch stepped out beside the chest that held the three different types of balls that were used for the game.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game." She said looking at all the players. "From all of you."

Cassi snorted as she looked at the Slytherins across from them. She knew before the game was up they'd play many dirty tricks. She kicked the chest with it opening instantly. The two Bludgers went high up into the air as the Golden Snitch flew around the team a few times before disappearing somewhere around the field.

 _"The Buldgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch."_ Jordan said. _"Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."_

And usually wins it for their team unless they were so far behind that a 150 points couldn't save them. Madam Hooch then grabbed the Quaffel from the box to toss into the air.

 _"The Quaffel is released and the game begins!"_ Jordan exclaimed as the Chasers dived for the Quaffel.

Angelina managed to nab the Quaffel first, and she took off towards the Slytherin's goals with Cassi and Katie following after her to give assistance if need. Cassi dodged a Slytherin Chaser as she tried to keep pace with Angelina. Said girl was being forced towards one of the pillar stands where guests and professors sat by two Slytherin Chasers. Without having to even call out to her, Angelina tossed the Quaffel towards Cassi who caught it with ease.

The Slytherin Chaser immediately went after her, but Cassi dodged them every time they tried to hit her. She did a spin the air to avoid Marcus Flint as she continued zooming towards the Slytherin goals. Angelina and Katie were flanking her, so to be there in case the Slytherin Chasers got too rough. Once close enough to the goals, Cassi tossed the Quaffel towards the highest one. The Slytherin Keeper tried to stop it, but the Quaffel went right over her head.

 _"Cassiopeia Black scores!"_ Jordan said excitedly. _"Ten points to Gryffindor."_

The Gryffindor fans all cheered loudly, and Angelina leaned over to pat Cassi on the back. Cassi grinned while exchanging a high five with Fred as he was flying by. The Quaffel was put back into play with Slytherins getting the Quaffel.

 _"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffel_." Jordan commentated. _"Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."_

Flint managed to dodge Katie and Angelina when they went after him. Cassi came at him from the front, but before she could try to make a grab for the Quaffel he kicked her broom hard. She went spinning out of control for a moment before she righted herself. She glared after Flint then went flying after him. She didn't reach him in time to stop him from trying for a goal, but Oliver was able to hit the Quaffel away with the end of his broom. Angelina caught it as it was up in the air, and Cassi and Katie flew after her.

They flew around the pillars almost in figure eights. They kept passing the ball back and forth between the three of them before the Slytherin Chasers could pick a target to lock onto. Katie took possession of the Quaffel as they went back to the main part of the field. She dodged the Slytherin Chasers then tossed the Quaffel to Cassi who tossed it back to her when she flew behind the goals. She threw it at Angelina who was coming straight forward, and before Bletchley could figure out what was going on, Angelina scored.

 _"Another ten points to Gryffindor!"_ Jordan shouted.

Cassi threw a grin to her fellow Chasers as they got ready to try and take the Quaffel away from the Slytherins. Bletchley put the Quaffel back into play, and despite the Gryffindor players' best efforts, the Quaffel made it back towards their goal. They were saved by Oliver again when he managed to catch the Quaffel. He tossed it back away from the goals, and Cassi caught it while immediately heading towards the opposite end of the field.

As she was heading towards the Slytherin's goals, Flint took out Oliver with a Bludger. The crowd booed at the poor sportsmanship as Oliver hit the ground below. Cassi was just about to make a goal when she was hit hard from behind. Her broom shot forward out of control, and she hit the tallest Slytherin goal. She groaned while slipping off of her broom. The crowd gasped in shock when she fell towards the ground much faster than Oliver since his broom has slowed the descent. She hit the ground with a thud with people wondering if she was alright.

Angelina cursed while angered that Slytherin already took out their Keeper and one of their Chasers. Slytherin, however, was quite happy, and they were finally able to make a goal. Fred and George were upset to though they kept their head in the game because they knew Cassi would lecture them later if she learned they hadn't. Angelina got the Quaffel to put back into play since it was obvious that Oliver wouldn't be getting back up.

She flew towards the Slythern's goals while planning to get a goal for her hurt teammates. She was flying fast towards the goals, but soon was being boxed in by two Slytherin Chasers. They forced her off the path she was taken towards one of the pillars. Her eyes widened when she realized what they had planned. She had to let go of the Quaffel to try and protect herself as she went right into the pillar. The crowd gasped as she went flowing down the pillar through the cloth before hitting the ground unconscious like her two other teammates.

"Merlin's Beard!" Katie, who was now the only Chaser left flying, exclaimed.

She shook herself knowing she had to get back into the game. She went flying after one of the Slytherin players in hopes of stopping him before he made a goal. However, she was unable to stop the Quaffel from going inside the goal. Harry watched from high above the field with a grimace on his face. At this rate they were going to lose. He looked around the field knowing he needed to find the Snitch as soon as possible.

It went flying past him just then, so he took off after it. He was getting close when it broomstick started jerking around in an odd manner. He cried out in surprise while trying to hold on for dear life. It started spinning and bucking as if it was really trying to get rid of Harry. It managed to flip him over, and he was now dangling from it with his hands gripping it as tight as possible. It continued to shake him, but refused to let go. He had to catch the Snitch, and he didn't fancy falling from this height.

Suddenly the broomstick stopped trying to make Harry fall to his death. He quickly mounted it before it could decide to try for his life again. The Gryffindor fans cheered as Harry zoomed off to catch up to the other Seeker that was after the Snitch. Harry hit the Slytherin Seeker hard to throw him off course as the Snitch flew out in front of them. The Slytherin Seeker flew back to hit Harry, which started a shoving match. The Slytherin Seeker managed to hit Harry far off course, but he came back to ram into him again.

They flew pushing against each other while trying to keep up with the Snitch. The tiny flying golden ball did a hard nosedive with the two Seekers chasing after it. As they got closer to the ground, they exchanged a slightly worried glance. They continued on, however, until the Slytherin Seeker pulled up in fear of hitting the ground going as fast as they were. Harry continued then pulled up hard on his broomstick until he was flying a few feet above the ground after the snitch.

He very carefully stood up on his broomstick looking as if he was almost surfing. He stepped forward while reaching out a hand towards the Snitch that was just in grasp. He stepped forward again making the broomstick tip forward and send him into the ground. He gasped along with the crowd who watched as he stood up. He looked seemed to be pressing against his stomach as he appeared to be about to throw up. However, the Golden Snitch finally came popping out of his mouth into his hands much to everyone's surprise.

 _"He's got the Snitch!"_ Jordan said. _"Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"_

The crowd was cheering as Madam Hooch blew the final whistle that ended the game.

"Gryffindor wins!" She declared loudly.

The Gryffindor fans erupted into loud cheering as the Slytherins all groaned in despair. Harry smiled holding up the Snitch as the Gryffindor chant rang through the air. Fred, George, and Katie all landed as some of the professors were dispatched to check on the injured Gryffindor players. Oliver was checked on by Professor Sprout while Professor Vector checked on Angelina. Cassi was coming to when Professor Flitwick walked up to her.

"Miss Black, are you feeling any pain?" He asked quickly. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Cassi shook her head, which was ringing, as she turned towards the tiny Professor who held up three fingers.

"Three." she said. "And so is the Professor Flitwick beside you."

"Oh dear, double-vision is a clear sign of a concussion." Flitwick said.

Cassi frowned while trying to remember what happened that ended with her head ringing and her on the ground.

"Cas!"

She looked up seeing the twins running over towards her. However, it looked as if there were four of them.

"Tell me, we won, Forge, Gred." She said using their nicknames since she couldn't see straight enough to tell who was who.

"Yeah, we did." Who she thought was Fred said.

"But you, Wood, and Angelina were all taken out of commission." Who was most likely George added. "Flint took you all out. He hit Oliver with a Bludger."

"Then rammed you into the goal post." Fred continued.

"And finally he and another Chaser sent Angelina flying into one of the pillars." George finished.

Cassi's frown deepened as her temper flared within her. She forced herself to her feet though nearly toppled back onto the ground. However, the twins grabbed her before she could fall over.

"Where is that slimy git?" Cassi asked. "I'll hex him so hard in his male bits he'll never have children!"

She then winced because yelling does not go good with a concussion. She also felt as if she might throw up. Fred and George both winched themselves, but it was due to her threat.

"Miss Black, please stay calm." Professor Flitwick said. "If you get too excited you will vomit."

Cassi couldn't even argue since she went teetering backwards. Fred and George carefully lowered her on the ground as she held her head.

"When I wake up again, I am going to hunt down Flint to do exactly as I said." Cassi said.

"We don't doubt it, Cas." George said. "Now, why don't you try to stay away?"

"Yeah, falling asleep with a concussion is bad." Fred added.

Cass knew they were right, but she wasn't able to keep herself from slipping into the darkness.

* * *

"I can't believe we're stuck here all night." Cassi said frowning.

Oliver nodded in agreement as he looked down at his dinner not in the mood for eating. The two of them and Angelina were all in the hospital wing resting up. Cassi and Oliver were both diagnosed with concussions, and Madam Pompfrey was making sure they didn't fall asleep. Angelina has yet to wake up, which worried her two teammates who were resting in the beds on either side of hers.

"The more you complain, the longer it will seem." Madam Pompfrey warned her.

Cassi just crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the pillows behind her. It wouldn't be so bad if the twins were here to keep her company. However, Madam Pompfrey chased them away before dinner.

"At least we won." Oliver said to lighten the mood.

"Nice try at trying to make me feel better, Oli." Cassi said sincerely. "However, I will not feel better until I put Flint in here for at least a week."

Oliver chuckled knowing that whatever Cassi did for revenge would be flashy and amusing. Madam Pompfrey shook her head though said nothing as she continued to read.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Oliver said.


	6. Family History Over the Holidays

"Finally back in London." Cassi said with a smile as she stepped off the train at King's Cross Station.

She stretched her lips while glad to be going home for bit to see her mother.

"It was nice of your mum to let us come over for the Holidays." George said.

"Yeah, after our parents decided to go to Romania to visit Charlie I was afraid we'd be stuck at Hogwarts." Fred added. "Hogwarts is a nice place, but not as fun if we're not all together."

Cassi nodded in agreement with a grin on her face as she adjusted the strap of her bag. She didn't bring a lot back with her from school since she didn't feel like carting around anything huge and bulking. She just brought back a few things and Lathrop who was snug away in his cage.

"Mum loves having guests for Christmas." Cassi said. "We haven't in a long time since her and uncle Lucius got into a fight a few Christmas's back."

And Lyra Black did not get into fights often. The three of them went through the wall, and on the other side Lyra was waiting for them. Lyra smiled at the three of them then opened her arms to her daughter. Cassi smiled as well as she went up to give her mother a big hug. She kissed Cassi on top her head.

"Fred, George, I am glad you can join us this year for Christmas." Lyra said as she and Cassi separated. "It's been a long time since we had any proper guests."

"Thanks for having us, Mrs. Black." The twins said in unison.

Lyra nodded then told them that they best be off to reach the warmth of the house away from the cold.

"I already have two guest rooms ready for the both of you." Lyra said as they were walking through the station.

"We get our own rooms?" Fred asked looking surprised.

"We've never slept in separate rooms before." George explained.

"Oh, well, if it makes you more uncomfortable, we can move a second bed into one of the rooms." Lyra assured them.

The twins thanked her, and the four of them stepped out into the cold air of London. Cassi grinned up at the falling snow while happy to be going home.

* * *

Lyra and Cassi stopped across the street from the Grimmauld place. The twins stopped along side them while wondering what they were waiting for. Lyra discreetly brought out her wand to give it a wave. For a few seconds nothing happened. As she was putting away her wand, however, the buildings started to shake. Fred and George watched in surprise as a new building started to extend from the others.

"Whoa." They said in unison.

Lyra chuckled as Cassi grinned at her friends. Cassi gestured for them to follow as her and her mother went across the street.

"Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place." Cassi said as Lyra opened the door. "Been home to the Black Family for years."

They all stepped in, and the twins looked around at the dark décor. The place was very neat and proper. It held an almost ominous feeling to it as well. The twins wouldn't be surprised if someone died here. Lyra went into the kitchen saying she would see if Kreacher, who returned a day earlier than Cassi, would make some hot chocolate for the teens.

"Do the muggles know this place exist?" Fred asked.

"Nope." Cassi said. "They are so use to 12 Grimmauld not existing in their eyes that they thought whoever built these buildings back in the day just accidently skipped twelve."

The twins nodded their head then noticed there was one portrait in the room that was covered with a black drape.

"Cassi, that portrait...why is it covered?" George asked.

Cassi didn't even have to look to see what portrait he was referring to. She just grimaced, which perked their curiosity more.

"That portrait is of my grandmother Walburga." Cassi said. "You know my temper, right?"

They nodded in unison as Cassi threw a glance back at the covered portrait.

"I get it from her, and she's in a constant rage." Cassi whispered to them. "We had to cover the portrait because she wouldn't stop squawking orders and insults. Best not to talk to loud around the portrait."

The twins took her word for it, so the three of them very quietly stepped by the covered portrait. Cassi showed the twins up the stairs to the third floor where most of the guest rooms were.

"These two rooms are yours." She said gesturing them to. "But if you really want to share a room, we can move in another bed to one of the rooms as Mum said."

They nodded while going into the two separate rooms. Cassi told them to meet her down stairs later since she had to go to her room. She went to her room to put her small bag up. She also let Lathrop out of his cage, so he could scurry about. She let out a small sigh while glad to be home.

* * *

The twins met Cassi down stairs in the dining room where Lyra had hot chocolate out for them.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Black." The twins said in unison.

"You're welcome, boys." Lyra said smiling kindly. "Now, I still have work at St. Mungo's to do. Will you three be alright without me for a few hours?"

They all nodded in unison, and Lyra kissed Cassi on the cheek before leaving. She knew that even if Cassi was mischievous that she could trust her alone. Besides, Kreacher was there as well to help look out for the three young teenagers.

"Does your mum usually have to work so close to the holidays?" George asked.

"Yeah," Cassi said with a small sigh. "She barely gets anytime off. Most of the time it's just Kreacher and I. It does get lonely sometimes."

"Well, we're here now." Fred said grinning.

"You won't be lonely with us around." George added.

Cassi grinned at her friends as they continued to chat and enjoy their hot chocolate. The twins told many stories about their family, and even if Cassi's already heard quite a few over the years, these new ones made her laugh just as hard as the previous ones. As they continued swapping stories, the twins started to notice that Cassi didn't give many family stories. Of course they knew she and her family were never on the best of terms, but they figured she had to have some kind of family stories. When they asked her, she sighed lightly.

"The only close Black family members I speak with are my aunts Narcissa and Andromeda." Cassi said. "Oh, and Weasel."

Cassi grimaced as she thought of her cousin. He's probably telling his family all about how 'unladylike' she acts around the school. Then Lucius will make some comments to Lyra later if they run into each other, and Lyra might actually lose her temper.

"Well, and Tonks." Cassi said grinning as she thought of one of her first cousins.

"Tonks?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yes." Cassi said nodding. "Her full name is Nymphadora Tonks, but she hates her first name, so she goes by her surname. Though she lets me get away with calling her Dora. She attended Hogwarts when Charlie was still around. She was a Hufflepuff."

The twins took on a thoughtful look before a vague image of a face appeared in their minds.

"Wait she's the Hufflepuff girl that had hugged you before the first day of classes." Fred said.

"And she was always there to check on you whenever you ended up in the Hospital Wing if one of our pranks went bad or when you got hurt in Quidditch last year." George added. "Isn't she a Metamorphmagus?"

George remembers the girl changing her appearance to amusing things to cheer up Cassi, or distract her from her surroundings because Cassi hated the Hospital Wing.

"Yes." Cassi said. "The first one in our family. I haven't gotten to see her much ever since she started her auror training. She sometimes sends me owls though to let me know she's alright."

Cassi always enjoyed having Nymphadora around. The two of them always got along. She was a much better first cousin than Draco. Cassi also loves her aunt Andromeda. Then Ted had been a really kind man. He used to have treats waiting for Cassi whenever she and Lyra paid them a visit. Of course, Lyra's other sisters didn't like this, but Lyra wouldn't deny Cassi from seeing all her aunts. Well, expect Bellatrix considering she was locked away in Azkaban.

Cassi can't remember her eldest aunt clearly since Bellatrix was arrested when Cassi was almost three years old. Lyra had a photo up in one of the family photo albums of Bellatrix holding a baby Cassi with Sirius watching her like a hawk in the background. Surprisingly enough Bellatrix had a softness in her face as she was looking at baby Cassi. Based on all the stories Cassi has heard about her, Cassi wouldn't think the woman was capable of such a soft expression.

"Do you have any other close cousins?" Fred asked.

"No." Cassi said. "My mother, aunt Narcissa, and aunt Andromeda only had one child a piece. I can't stand Draco, and Tonks isn't around as much anymore. My aunt Bellatrix married though never had any children. Though I don't think she wanted to have my uncle Rodolphus's children. She...she was a big supporter of You-Know-Who...still is. Mum told me that aunt Bellatrix was madly in love with him."

George made a face as Fred nearly spit out his hot chocolate in surprise. Cassi nodded completely understanding their reactions.

"Did your dad have any siblings?" George asked after getting over his shock.

"Yeah, a younger brother." Cassi said nodding. "Uncle Regulus. I don't remember him much. He died not even a full year after I was born. There's a picture somewhere in the house of him holding me. Mum made sure to get pictures of me with all aunts and uncles. She had a feeling I would need them someday. If it wasn't for the pictures I wouldn't know what uncle Regulus looked like or aunt Bellatrix. Well, there are the pictures on the family tree."

"Family tree?" The twins asked in unison.

* * *

"This room holds the Black Family tree." Cassi said as she lead the boys into the practically empty room that only had the family tree on the walls.

The twins looked around the family tree with their eyes wide with home many names and faces were on the wall.

"How far does this date back?" Fred asked.

"To the Middle Ages." Cassi said.

"Blimey that's a long time." George said.

Cassi laughed supposing it was. However, she isn't sure if her family is the oldest of pureblood families. There one of the oldest though.

"Hey, I found Grandma Cedrella's name." Fred said pointing to one of the scorch marks on the wall.

"Why is her face blackened out?" George asked.

The twins turned to Cassi who sighed as she looked up at the black spot on the wall.

"When a Black has done anything that is against family traditions or beliefs they are burnt off the wall." Cassi said as she brushed her fingers against another black spot. "My grandmother did some of these. She was a big supporter for purism. She told me constantly before she passed away that we were born from the superior blood. That anyone not of pureblood was inferior...just worms. Anyone who even thought a bit different was a traitor in her eyes. Toujours pur, which means Always pure,...that's the family motto. She would say this to me often."

George and Fred frowned thinking they wouldn't like Cassi's grandmother very much if she was still around.

"Why did Grandma Cedrella get marked off though?" Fred prompted.

"Yeah, she married our grandfather who was a pureblood." George added.

"No offense, but the Black family thought of your family as Blood Traitors." Cassi said. "My mother and I don't, but most of my family hates the your family. Grandmother thought Cedrella marrying Septimus Weasley as traitorous act."

Cassi sighed looking to her grandmother's face on the wall. Cassi was still young when Walburga died, but she remembers the woman very well. It's hard not to. Walburga left a vivid impression on everyone she ever met.

"And the rest of the blackened spots?" George asked.

"Eduardus Limette Black was the first Black to be marked off the tree in the early to mid 1800s." Cassi said pointing to the first black mark. "I don't know what he had done because no one speaks of it. I don't even think my mother knows."

Cassi turned around to point at the next spot on the wall that was scorched.

"Isla Hitchens nee Black, mid to late 1800s." Cassi said. "She did one of the most taboo things...at least the most taboo in the eyes of my family...by marrying a muggle named Bob Hitchens. She was immediately disowned. No one in the family claimed her, and actually denied her existence."

Cassi turned once more to point at another spot on the wall where a face had once been.

"Phineas Black, late 1800s to early 1900s." Cassi continued. "Disowned for supporting muggle rights. Nearly as taboo as marrying a muggle or mixing bloodlines with one."

She went on to point to another spot, and George and Fred wondered what reason this poor guy was disowned by his family.

"Maricus Black, 1920." Cassi said. "Disowned for being a Squib."

Fred and George's frowns deepened wondering what was up with Cassi's family. They didn't need much of a reason to disown someone, did they?

"Quick fact, I'm named after his older sister." Cassi said as she pointed to a woman on a branch above Maricus's black spot. "She's my great-great-aunt. She died a few years back. Didn't know her very well."

Cassi sighed looking up at the picture. She actually wasn't close to most of her relatives...only her close family. Walburga, however, was always around since she was permitting Lyra and Cassi to live with her in this house. Cassi shook her head as she turned to the next black spot.

"I already explained why Cedrella was disowned." Cassi said. "After her, my maternal aunt Andromeda Tonks nee Black was disowned for marrying Ted Tonks who was a muggle-born wizard."

Cassi turned to the next spot, and she faltered while looking at it. The twins got a good look at it to see it that under the black spot was the name Sirius Black III...her father. Next to Sirius's blackened out face was an image of Lyra then branching off from them was Cassi's picture with the date she was born.

"My father was next." Cassi said in a surprisingly soft tone. "Grandmother burnt his face off before I was even born. She hated him...called him a blood traitor...then my great-uncle Alphard was disowned for giving aid to my father."

"If your father was a blood traitor, why did he kill those muggles for You-Know-Who?" Fred asked.

Cassi just frowned while not answering as she touched the scorch mark where her father's face had once been. George lightly elbowed Fred with a frown on his face because Fred obviously upset their friend a bit. Fred grimaced realizing he probably shouldn't have asked that.

"Uh, sorry, Cassi." Fred said.

"It's alright." Cassi said grinning at Fred to let him know she fully accepted his apology. "It's just...I can't believe my father really killed all those muggles."

George and Fred exchanged a look. They've always been curious why Cassi didn't hate her father, or why she was so convinced of his innocence.

"May we ask why?" They asked in unison.

"Because...everyone says that my father and I are almost exactly the same person." Cassi said. "And I believe that if I am like my father then he is like me, and I'm not a murderer. I've never even thought of killing anyone. Sure, I have a nasty temper, but I'd never kill anyone...so I think that he wouldn't either."

Cassi went silent for a moment as she traced the branch under her parents all the way down to her own image.

"And I have vague memories." Cassi said. "I don't have a clear image of him. But I remember the warmth...the deep voice humming me tunes at night to put me to bed. The gentle yet callused hands that held me with such care. I don't believe a murderer is capable of doing those things."

Cassi truly believed her father was innocent. Some may say it's because of Lyra pushing the thought into her head. However, Lyra had to do no such thing because Cassi formed her own opinion. An opinion that she believed full-heartedly. She didn't believe her father to be a killer. She didn't care what anyone says. She'll continue to believe that for the rest of her life even if she never sees her father again.

* * *

It was completely silent in 12 Grimmauld Place on Christmas morning. Cassi was curled up in her bed peacefully with Lathrop laying beside her head on her pillow.

BLAM!

Cassi jerked up in surprise when her bedroom door opened so hard it slammed against the wall. Lathrop let out a startled squeak before scurrying to the safety of his cage. Before Cassi knew what was going on two certain gingers were pulling her out of her bed.

"This is not the time to be sleeping, Cas!" Fred said.

"Because it's Christmas! George finished.

Cassi grumbled in annoyance as she was literally being carried out of her room then down the stairs. They went into the dining room where Lyra and Kreacher were putting out a large Christmas breakfast. Lyra chuckled when she saw her daughter being carrier by the twins. They set her down in one of the chairs near the head of the table.

"Happy Christmas you three." Lyra said smiling at all of them. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes!" The twins said in unison.

Lyra laughed not used to so much enthusiasm at breakfast, but she found the twins quite refreshing. She sees why Cassi likes them so much. Speaking of her daughter, Lyra glanced over at Cassi who had her head resting against her arms as she nodded back off. Cassi never was much of a morning person...just like Sirius. They could get up if they had to without too much of a fuss.

However, if they had no pressing manners in the morning, they could practically sleep in till noon, and that was because they were such night owls do to the fact they gotten used to staying up at night to set up pranks. Even after leaving school, Sirius couldn't sleep well at night until the early hours of the morning.

"Oi, Cassi, no sleeping." George said shaking her a bit. "It's Christmas."

Cassi just mumbled incoherently. George and Fred shook their heads at their friend. Lyra smiled fondly at Cassi as she let out a small snort in her sleep.

"That's attractive." Fred said sarcastically.

George just smiled as he pat Cassi on the head as if she was a small child. While the twins chatted with Lyra through breakfast, Cassi continued to snooze away. She didn't wake up until everyone else was almost through with breakfast.

"Would you like me to warm anything up for you, dear?" Lyra asked.

"No, thanks, Mum." Cassi said then covered up a yawn. "Not all that hungry."

Lyra nodded her head then went to put everything away, but Kreacher beat her to it. Lyra sighed wishing the old house elf would just take it easy.

"So," She began as she turned to the teenagers. "Who's ready for presents?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're wearing that bloody thing." Fred said to Cassi as the three of them were boarding the Hogwarts Express after finishing their Christmas holiday.

Cassi tilted her head a Fred wondering what was wrong with her wearing her gift from Molly. The twins' mother had sent their gifts to 12 Grimmauld Place, and she was kind enough to make something for Cassi. Sure the sweater was a bit itchy, but it was keeping her warm. Molly had made Cassi a black wool sweater with a Gryffindor red 'C' in the center of it. Usually Cassi wore Victorian style clothes with a modern twist like her mother, but not wearing her gift would be rude...and she did like it.

"You're wearing yours." Cassi pointed out.

Both Fred and George had on their identical green sweaters on. However, one had an yellow 'F' in the middle while the other had a yellow 'G' in the middle.

"Yeah, because our mum made these for us." George said.

"We have an obligation to wear them." Fred continued on.

"Well, your mum made this for me, and it would be rude of me not to wear it." Cassi said as she struck out her tongue. "Besides, it's keeping me warm."

George and Fred rolled their eyes though said no more as the three of them went to find a compartment together. As soon as they found one, they got comfortable for the train ride back to Hogwarts. Cassi let Lathrop out of his cage, and this time he went over to George, who was sitting beside Cassi, to curl up into his lap. George carefully pet the ferret who resumed to snoozing.

"I believe we had a wonderful holiday, don't you?" Cassi asked the twins grinning.

"Yeah." Fred agreed.

"But it felt a bit too short." George finished.

Cassi chuckled guessing it did feel as if the Christmas holiday zoomed by them. She supposed that was because they had so much fun together. She always enjoyed her time with the twins, and she's sure that's never going to change.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the newest chapter.


	7. Pygmy Puffs For Everyone

Cassi stood in front of McGonagall's desk with her hands behind her back. McGonagall was looking at her as stern as ever. After finishing her last project in Potions, a little prank she had set up in Professor Snape's classroom had went off. Out of her cauldron different colored balls shot up into the air then went flying around the classroom with colored smoke trailing behind them. Whoever they bounced off of was covered in powder in the color that touched them. The twins hadn't even been aware of the prank since Cassi wanted it to be a surprise.

"It's not even been a month since you returned form the Christmas Holiday, Miss Black." McGonagall said with a sigh. "And you're already in trouble."

Cassi grinned not looking apologetic in the slightest. She was quite proud of herself actually. She was horrible at potions. Really awful, but the little idea and invention she came up with actually worked. She showed those twins she could invent things too. George and Fred had been laughing the hardest and congratulating her despite the fact that they were green and yellow.

Actually, Cassi only had to warm her little color ball inventions in a boiling cauldron to get them to set off. She actually made them with various powders and herbs and magic color dye then charmed them, so they would bounce around the room in erratic manners. She wasn't sure if they'd work since she only tested them twice before putting them into motion. Some of the powder balls that hadn't been heated were laying out on McGonagall's desk since she confiscated them.

"You know I must give you detention, Miss Black." McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor." Cassi said nodding.

"Meet me here tonight, and we will discuss your punishment." McGonagall said.

Cassi gave a grand curtsey then went to leave the room as McGonagall shook her head.

"Oh, and Miss Black," McGonagall called out.

Cassi turned to look at her Transfiguration teacher curiously as she paused in the doorway.

"What do you call your little invention?" She asked as she picked up one of the balls.

Cassi's grin grew as the turned around to fully place Professor McGonagall.

"Well, Minnie, they don't have an official name yet." Cassi said. "I'm working on something that sounds catchy. I'm open to suggestions."

Professor McGonagall just shook her head as she told Cassi to get to her next class. Cassi left the room laughing. McGonagall looked back at the colored balls on her desk. She 'hmm'ed thinking it was a bit impressive that Cassi made these herself while only in her third year. Of course McGonagall would never tell Cassi that because it'd only encourage the girl even more.

* * *

"So, what did she say?" Fred immediately asked as he and George met Cassi outside of McGonagall's office.

"She told me to meet her here later tonight then she'd give me a punishment." Cassi said. "I suppose she thinks polishing trophies isn't doing any good at 'refining' me, so she might as well try something else."

The twins laughed knowing that no kind of punishment form McGonagall would get Cassi to quit her prankster ways.

"I have to say what you did was bloody brilliant." George said. "Professor Snape had a lot of trouble trying to remove that powder from his robes."

Cassi grinned wishing she had seen Snape trying to remove that flashy pink powder off of his robes. Even the twins had a bit of green and yellow still on their uniforms. Though they had gotten it off of their hair and skin...and part of their uniforms.

"You might have a promising spot in our future company." Fred said grinning.

Cassi chuckled as the three friends walked towards their next class together.

"Thank-you, Fredrick, for the offer." Cassi said. "However, I already know what career I'm going to pursue. You're looking at the next Black family auror."

She gave flourished bow, and the twins laughed at her antics though they were quite used to them.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you can have a part of the ownership to our shop." George said.

Fred nodded along win agreement, and Cassi smiled at them as she looped arms with them.

"Cassi Black and the Weasley Twins together always and forever." Cassi declared.

"Yeah!" The boys agreed.

* * *

Cassi walked to McGonagall's office after hours with Percy escorting her since apparently she couldn't be trusted walking from the common room to the office. Percy said he was just walking with her because it was on his route as prefect. Percy was an okay bloke...a bit too serious...sometimes snobbish. Okay, he was more than a bit too serious, and he was always snobbish. However, he's treated Cassi as he would any other student since her first night at Hogwarts, and not as just some 'murderer's daughter, so she supposed she could call him a friend.

"Thank-you for walking me, Percy." Cassi said once they reached McGonagall's office.

She was bit later than she should have been, but that was because Oliver held Quidditch practice over then Madam Hooch had asked Cassi to help put the equipment away. And Cassi wanted to get her homework done, and McGonagall had allowed her that.

"You're welcome." Percy said dipping his head. "If you finish with your detention earlier enough, I can walk you back."

Cassi nodded while telling him to be careful as he patrolled the halls. Percy thanked her for her concern in a very formal manner then walked away. Cassi shook her head then let herself into McGonagall's office without knocking as usual. As she entered, she saw Harry, Hermione, Ron...and Draco with McGonagall.

"Miss Black, impeccable timing." McGonagall said. "You will be joined tonight for detention."

Cassi frowned not liking where this was going. She did not want to spend a detention with Draco. Based on his scowl, Cassi could tell he felt the same way. What she didn't understand was how all four of them got detention. Especially Hermione.

"And what is our punishment, Professor?" Cassi asked as she walked up to McGonagall's desk.

"Mr. Filch has informed me that Hagrid has a job that he could use some extra hands for." McGonagall said as she nodded to Mr. Filch who was standing in the corner.

Cassi's brow quirked. Hagrid has watched over Cassi and the twins a few times during detention, but she's never done anything for Hagrid as punishment.

"Mr. Filch will take you to Hagrid where you will receive your punishment." McGonagall said with clear dismissal in her tone.

Draco scowled then went to follow Filch along with the Gryffindor first years. As Cassi was about to follow, McGonagall called her back for a moment.

"Yes, Professor?" Cassi asked.

"I think I should warn you beforehand that you will be going into the Forbidden Forest tonight." McGonagall said. "As a third year, I am expecting you to be able to use the spells you do know to protect yourself and your fellow classmates to the best of your abilities. Hagrid will surely look after you, but five students in the Forbidden Forest makes me a bit uneasy."

Cassi's eyes widened when hearing that she and four First Years were being sent into the Forbidden Forest for detention. Even if she has taken a few strolls through the forest before, she knew that it was all quite dangerous for anyone. And four First Years only made it more dangerous since they were practically dead weight...useless if something dangerous comes along. However, that wasn't about to scare Cassi.

"I understand, Professor." Cassi said. "I will see you tomorrow in one piece."

"I expect to, Miss Black." McGonagall said.

* * *

"A pity they let the old punishments die." Filch said almost conversationally as he led the five students towards Hagrid's hut. "Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

Cassi rolled her eyes at the man as the First Years gave him startled looks. They made it to Hagrid's hut to see said half-giant preparing to go out into the forest.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight." Filch said more for the First Years' benefit since Cassi already knew what the punishment will be. "He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest."

Ron shot a look up at Cassi looking worried, and Cassi tried to grin an him reassuringly as she pat his shoulder.

"A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." Filch said.

Hagrid just sniffled, which had Cassi looking at him in concern. Had something happened? Filch groaned frowning.

"Good god, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Filch asked.

Dragon? Cassi frowned wondering what she had missed. Since when were there any dragons around Hogwarts?

"Norbert's gone." Hagrid said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

So...Hagrid had a pet dragon...Dumbledore found out about it...but how? Cassi noticed how Draco was smirking, and she knew he had something to do with it. But what exactly did her weasel of a cousin do?

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "He'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like Romania?" Hagrid asked. "What if the dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

He sniffled a bit again, and Cassi pulled out a handkerchief from her cloak pocket. It was black with a white 'CB' sewn into it in cursive. She held it out to Hagrid.

"Thanks." He said taking it.

As he dried his eyes, Cassi pat him on the arm in a consoling manner. Filch rolled his eyes at the whole thing.

"Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together, Man." Filch said. "You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about ya."

Cassi frowned at Filch thinking he could be a bit more sympathetic. Even Cassi knew that Hagrid had always wanted a dragon. Told her all about it during one of her detentions with the twins.

"The Forest?" Draco asked in shock.

"That's what he said, Weasel." Cassi said with a roll of her eyes as she retook her spot beside him and the other First Years.

Draco sent his cousin a scowl as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all snickered at Cassi's nickname for Draco.

"Anyway, I thought that was a joke." Draco said. "We can't go in there."

Filch just blinked at Draco not looking as if he was about to take them all back inside.

"Students aren't allowed." Draco insisted. "And there are..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a howl piercing the air. Draco actually stepped closer to his cousin for protection, which had Cassi snorting. She felt someone clutching the sleeve to her cloak, and she looked to see it was Ron as Harry and Hermione moved closer as well. Aw, how adorable.

"Werewolves." Draco finished his sentence.

"There's more than werewolves in those threes, Lad." Filch said. "You can be sure of that...Nighty-night."

Filch walked away leaving the students in the care of Hagrid who was checking his crossbow.

"Right." Hagrid said as he held up the lantern. "Let's go."

Cassi sighed pulling out her wand.

"Lumos." She said.

The light appeared at the end of her wand, and before Draco could ask her what she was doing with her wand, she was already following after Hagrid. Harry and his friends exchanged a glance before following after Hagrid and Cassi. Draco glanced around at the dark when another howl entered the air, and he rushed after everyone else.

* * *

Everything was relatively silent in the forest except for the occasional call from one of the creatures residing there and the sound of their foot prints. Hagrid walked ahead of the group with his lantern, and Cassi brought up the rear, so she could keep her eyes on the younger students. She didn't want to be losing one of them in here. Not even Draco. Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't let her hear the end of it if something happened to Draco on her watch.

As they were walking, Hagrid spotted a pool of what looked like liquid silver. He set his crossbow down then knelt down to inspect the liquid by touching it. The students gathered around him as Cassi wondered if Hagrid should really be touching the odd liquid with his fingers. He stood up from the ground still inspecting the liquid on his fingers.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that?" He asked holding up his fingers to show them the silver liquid on his fingers. "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurry bad by something."

Cassi looked to the side quickly thinking she saw something moving in the shadows. Harry saw it as well, which had his eyes widening. When seeing that their attention had changed else where, Hagrid turned to see what they were looking at. However, the shadowy figure was gone.

"So," He continued. "It's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you come with me."

"Okay." Ron said sounding as if he was scared senseless.

Cassi reached over to squeeze his shoulder in comfort, and he looked up at her gratefully though the fear was still there.

"And, Harry, you'll go with Malfoy." Hagrid said much the two's displeasure. "Cassi, I'm expecting you to look out for those boys."

Cassi nodded her head as she saluted Hagrid with her wand. She'd keep them safe to the best of her ability. However, she's only just a third year. She doubts she could protect them for long if something came creeping up on them.

"Okay." Draco said. "Then I get Fang."

Cassi looked to the large black dog with a smile on her face. After bringing him some leftovers from dinner when Hagrid was in charge of watching her for detention, the dog has loved her ever since.

"Fine." Hagrid agreed. "Just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

The two First Year boys looked at the giant dog in disbelief, and Cassi chuckled.

"He's not a coward." Cassi said petting him. "He's just soft-hearted. Now, let's go, Weasel, Harry, Fang. The closer to Midnight the more creatures that creep in the dark. Best get this over with soon, or we might end up someone's late night snack."

* * *

Cassi walked out in front of the boys with Fang at her side as they tried to find the injured unicorn.

"Wait till my father hears about this." Draco complained. "This is servant's stuff."

Cassi rolled her eyes while trying not to say anything snarky since now wasn't the time to fuss with Draco.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry said.

Cassi chuckled because she's pretty sure her blonde cousin was very terrified at the moment.

"I'm not scared, Potter." Draco scoffed with a sneer.

There was a noise from behind him, and as Cassi turned calmly to see what could have made it, Draco scrambled behind her with the lantern. Cassi sighed wondering why he had to be here.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked quickly.

Cassi and Harry exchanged a glance. When Cassi rolled her eyes in clear annoyance, Harry grinned while trying not to laugh.

"Weasel, let go of my cloak." Cassi said tugging it loose. "If you hold on it, you'll mess me up in case I have to fight something."

Draco frowned though said nothing as they both turned back around with Harry and Fang.

"Come on, Fang." Harry said to the dog.

The three students and one dog continued to walk through the fog that covered the ground of the forest. Draco was mumbling to himself while in front of Cassi and Harry.

"Weasel, didn't aunt Narcissa ever teach you not to mumble?" Cassi asked. "It's quite a bad habit to have."

Draco threw Cassi a glare over his shoulder, and Cassi grinned at him in return.

"So you and Draco really are related?" Harry asked curiously as they continued walking.

"Unfortunately." Draco said.

Cassi snorted because she believed she should be the one to say that not him. She's amazing...he's just...bleh.

"Yes, we are." Cassi said to Harry. "She's my maternal aunt...slash second cousin, which makes Draco my first/third cousin."

Harry looked at Cassi in confusion as the two 'double cousins' glared at each other.

"In pureblood families, it isn't uncommon for cousins to marry cousins to keep the line pure." Cassi explained to Harry. "My parents are also technically my cousins. And my grandparents as well, and my aunts and uncles to boot. If purebloods aren't marrying close cousins then they tend to marry other purebloods who are distant cousins. Almost all the pureblood families are connected down nowadays...by the Black family."

Harry's eyes widened a bit. The Black Family connected all the other pureblood families?

"If you look at any pureblood's family tree, you'll find a Black there somewhere." Draco piped up.

Cassi nodded in agreement, and it was one of the extremely rare times that she and Draco agreed on anything.

"Though some purebloods aren't as picky as to who they marry." Cassi said. "And there's where the half bloods come in."

"Hmph." Draco scoffed. "If our ancestors had enough sense not break away from pureblood tradition we wouldn't have to deal with half bloods, and those _muggle-borns_ would have long been thrown out of our society. However, I have come to accept half bloods. I suppose even I can be that lenient."

Cassi shook her head in disgust. She hated all that purism talk and belief. If she didn't think it'd be mean, she'd just date a muggle-born to throw it in her family's face. Wouldn't be right to the muggle-born though if she didn't have any feelings for him. Cassi said nothing, however, since they needed to keep moving.

The four of them (including Fang) continued on walking until they went down between some tree roots. As they were walking, Fang came to a sudden stop to growl. Cassi looked over to what had caught his attention. Her eyes widened when seeing the cloaked figure drinking the blood of the unicorn.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked.

Cassi nudged him to get his attention. He looked up at her then looked to where she pointed. His eyes widened as well before he winced holding his scar. The figure that was hunched over the unicorn looked up, but the hood of the cloak hid the top of his face. However, Cassi could see quite clearly where the unicorn blood dripped from his mouth. Draco screamed then ran off with Fang right behind him.

"Draco, don't run!" Cassi shouted after him. "We don't know what else is out there!"

Her cousin just kept going while leaving her and Harry behind. This is one of the reasons Draco would never ever fit in Gryffindor. He's a bloody coward. The two Gryffindor students looked back to the figure as it raised up into the air as if gliding. Cassi whipped out her wand quickly as her heart thumped in her chest. She's never felt this afraid before in her life. She usually welcomed the danger, the scary...but whatever was in front of them right now felt like pure evil.

"Stay behind me." Cassi ordered Harry.

The young boy nodded as the figured continued to glide towards them. Cassi pointed at her wand trying to think of a spell to use...something else she's never had a problem with until now. Why was she freezing up? Hagrid expected her to protect the boys...well, now Harry since Draco ran off. Mustering up her courage, Cassi gave a strong flick of her wand as a spell left her lips.

"Stupefy!" Cassi said firing the red spell at the figure.

To her surprise the figure whipped out a wand, and used a protection spell to send her spell in a different direction. So this thing was a wizard! Cassi was about to fire something else, but the figure suddenly fired its own spell. Cassi was hit hard, and she was sent flying into the tree roots. She hit her head hard on one.

"Cassi!" Harry called.

He ran to her side to kneel down beside her. She looked at him for a moment.

"Run." She said then passed out.

* * *

George and Fred ran into the Hospital Wing to see McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey by Cassi's bedside. The two women turned towards the twins with sympathetic looks on their face. They hurried over to their friend who was laying unconscious in the bed. George sat down in the chair beside the bed. He reached out to stroke Cassi's hair while looking extremely worried.

"What happened?" Fred asked looking to McGonagall.

"She was attacked during detention with Hagrid." McGonagall said. "And received a nasty hit to the head."

"She will wake soon." Madam Pomfrey assured them. "She can leave after that if she wishes, but you two must watch out for her."

The twins nodded vigorously. Fred carefully sat down on the bed to take Cassi's hand as George continued to stroke Cassi's hair. From now on, they were all going to get detention together. They wouldn't let this happen again.

* * *

Cassi frowned shifting on her bed while trying to ignore the headache she had. However, when she moved, she noticed something was different. Her bed...didn't feel as comfortable. It also smelt of the Hospital Wing. She cracked an eye open to see that she was in the Hospital Wing. She tried to remember what happened to get her into the Hospital Wing...but she can't remember. She remembers going into the forest for detention...getting paired with Harry, Draco, and Fang to search for injured unicorn. Then she can't remember anything else.

"Cas, you're awake!"

Cassi turned her head seeing the twins were at her bedside along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How'd I end up in here?" Cassi asked as she sat up. "The last thing I remember is looking for a unicorn."

The First Years all exchanged a glance that didn't go unnoticed by Cassi.

"Uh, something came at us in the forest." Harry said. "It was too dark to tell what...and when you tried to fight it off...Malfoy distracted you when he ran away screaming...and the thing hit you. You fell into the tree roots, and your head hit one really hard."

Cassi frowned because she could tell Harry was keeping something from her. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember what. It was completely blank.

"Well, we're just glad you're up." George said as he took Cassi's hand. "You've been out all day. Fred and I took turns going to our classes, so we could get the reviews for the exams that are coming up."

George gestured to Cassi's bedside where there were several pieces of parchment.

"We made sure to get copies for you." Fred added.

"Thanks, guys." Cassi said smiling at them.

"Anything for our partner in crime." George said grinning.

Cassi chuckled then glanced at the First Years knowing that something was going on with them. However, her head hurt so much that she didn't care at the moment.

"Oh, the entire team came in to check in on you this morning." Fred said.

"They left some sweets." George said.

He nodded to the foot of her bed to show there was a small gift basket there. She reminded herself to thank Oliver, Angelina, and Katie when she saw them next.

"So, when can I get out of here?" She asked. "I apparently have a lot of studying to do."

* * *

"I hate end of year exams." Fred complained to Cassi and George.

The prior rolled her eyes at Fred as George nodded in agreement. End of year exams were just a pain.

"They weren't that bad." Cassi said.

"Says the girl who probably passed all of them with flying colors." George said.

Cassi just shrugged her shoulders. She was sure she only got average on her Potions final. Then her Divination...she didn't even want to think about. She didn't get that class at all. Not to mention she didn't like dealing with Trelawney after she gave that prediction. Her Transfiguration and D.A.D.A exams she was sure she aced. They were her best classes after all. Charms was another one she was confident about getting a high score in. Arithmancy...she was on the fence about. She studied until her brain felt like it was going to explode for that class, but she wasn't sure what she made. Herbology...it was a written test, so luckily her test scores won't be mixed in with actually caring for plants.

"I need good grades." Cassi reminded them. "The aurors only take the best. If I'm going to make it, there are certain criteria I have to meet."

"No, you're just a nerd in general." Fred said.

Cassi punched his arm hard making him yelp. George laughed as Fred frowned at Cassi who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can't help it if I'm smart." Cassi said. "Doesn't make me any less of a prankster or troublemaker."

"Agreed." George said nodding.

Fred sighed though he nodded in agreement as well. The three friends headed towards the common room to relax. After today, the rest of the school year should be pretty boring. Nothing exciting happening.

* * *

Cassi had been completely wrong when she said nothing exciting would be happening for the rest of the year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all had went into the third-floor corridor, battled their way to the Sorcerer's Stone, and then Harry faced off with Professor Quirrell who had Voldemort growing on the back of his head. Harry won in the end, and ended up in the hospital wing. Cassi had visited long enough to drop off a basket of sweets then left. She was still kind of weary of being around Harry.

Now, it was the end of year feast, and the entire Gryffindor table was feeling bummed since Slytherin won the house up...and the Quidditch cup in the end...Oliver had not been pleased about that. Hopefully, Cassi and the twins' prank will bring some cheer to the Great Hall. They were just waiting for the right time to set it off. They wanted to wait until Dumbledore announced the house points even if everyone already knew who won. McGonagall tapped her glass getting everyone's attention as Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone." Dumbledore said. "And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points."

Not many people clapped, and Cassi pat Ron on the shoulder when seeing how bummed he was about it. Maybe next year.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points." Dumbledore continued with people barely clapping once again. "In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points."

There was a bit more clapping for Ravenclaw, but Ravenclaw and the previous two houses weren't too thrilled that Slytherin got the house cup. Any of them would have been happy for the other houses, but not Slytherin house since no one really likes that house except for the students in it.

"And in first place with 472 points, Slytherin house." Dumbledore said.

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers louder than any of the previous slapping, and Cassi rolled her eyes. Draco wouldn't let her hear the end of this.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Everyone looked at him curiously when he said that. Cassi tilted her head wondering where he was going with this.

"I might have a few last minute points to award." Dumbledore said. "To Miss Hermione Grander, for a cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril, 50 points."

The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered for Hermione who looked down shyly at the table.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points." Dumbledore continued.

Cassi cheered loudly with Ron's brothers, and she even gave the youngest Weasley boy a hug. He turned pink, which had Fred and George laughing.

"And third...to Mr. Harry Potter...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." Dumbledore said.

Everyone cheered again as Cassi realized something that had her grinning widely.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione said realizing the same as Cassi.

Everyone grinned happily when hearing that, and they turned back o Dumbledore.

"Finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." Dumbledore said. "I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

The entire Gryffindor table erupted into cheers for Neville who looked absolutely stunned at the news. He then grinned at his friends who were congratulating him.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said.

He waved his hands with the Slytherin banners were traded out for Gryffindor ones.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup." Dumbledore declared.

Everyone but the Slytherin table cheered loudly for Gryffindor's win. The students of the Gryffindor house stood up to celebrate. Almost everyone threw their hats up into the air, and just then loud popping noises could be heard from above. Everyone looked up to see pink and purple fluff balls raining from the ceiling. Cassi and the twins laughed as it rained Pygmy Puffs.

"Pygmy Puffs for everyone!" Cassi declared as she stood on bench.

Some laughed while others screamed that Pygmy Puffs were raining down on them.

"Miss Black!" McGonagall called as she stood up. "Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley!"

"We timed that quite well." Fred said to his brother.

"Yeah." George agreed then looked to Cassi. "She looks happy."

Fred laughed nodding his head in agreement as Cassi continued to laugh from where she stood.

"What a way to celebrate a Gryffindor victory!" Cassi called out.

Harry laughed thinking his first year at Hogwarts ended quite well. He couldn't wait for next year.

* * *

Random: Movie one is finished!


	8. Going to the Burrow (CoS)

Random: Okay, I know this new chapter is very short, but I kind of wanted to do like an introduction chapter for CoS. I'll probably due the same every time I start a new movie within the story. So, it's like there with be a new prologue every time I go onto the next movie. Though this 'Prologue' is longer than the prologue. Anyway, thanks for the support, and I hope you like the introduction into the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Cassi walked excitedly up to the Burrow with her mother behind her. Cassi was going to spend the night with the Weasley family then go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so they could all shop for their school supplies. Before Cassi could even knock on the door, it was ripped open to reveal the twins.

"Cassi!" They cheered bringing her into their arms.

Cassi grinned hugging her best mates back the best she could with her arms practically pinned to her side. Lyra smiled at the three of them as Molly came out of the house.

"Oh, Lyra, how wonderful it is to see you again." Molly said coming to hug the woman.

Lyra was a bit surprised at such a warm greeting since most of the people she speaks with are purebloods who aren't big on affection...even towards their own families. Lyra smiled though as she hugged Molly in return. It was a nice change of pace from what she's used to.

"It's good to you as well, Molly." Lyra said as they pulled apart. "And thank-you for letting Cassiopeia go with you tomorrow. I am pulling another double shift at St. Mungo's, and I know she doesn't like going alone to shop for school supplies."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Molly said as she smiled at her boys and Cassi who were chatting excitedly to one another about another year at Hogwarts. "We enjoy having Cassi around. She's a wonderful girl."

Lyra's smile widened because it made her proud to hear someone praise her daughter.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" Molly asked Lyra. "I just finished lunch."

"I would love to, but I'm already late for my shift." Lyra said.

"Merlin, you work too hard, Lyra." Molly chided lightly. "Try not to run yourself ragid."

Lyra chuckled not sure if that was possible with how many hours she works. Lyra turned to Cassi who immediately gave her a tight hug. Lyra smiled down at Cassi while stroking her hair.

"Behave for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, darling." Lyra said. "And if I don't see you before you leave for Hogwarts, have a wonderful year, and remember to write more often."

"Okay, Mum." Cassi said. "I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet girl." Lyra said then kissed the top of her head.

Lyra was given one final hug by Molly before the older witch went inside to make sure the rest of her lot hadn't started eating without everyone else. Lyra told Fred and George to have a wonderful school year as well before she popped right out of there.

"I like your mum." Fred said.

"Yeah, she's really nice." George added.

Cassi nodded her head with a large grin on her face. Lyra really is a wonderful person.

"Now, let's go. I heard something about lunch." Cassi said as she tugged the twins inside.

The three of them went into the kitchen/dining room to see everyone was seated but them.

"Percy, Ron, Ginny." Cassi greeted the other Weasley siblings.

Ginny smiled at Cassi brightly in greeting, and Ron tried to tell her 'hello' around a mouthful of food, which had Molly scolding him. Percy gave a curt nod to her, and Cassi shook her head. He's always so formal with people.

"Ah, Cassiopeia, lovely to see you again." Arthur said with a kind smile.

Cassi held back a grimace at the use of her full name. Only a few people were permitted to use the name without getting a glare from her. Those people are Lyra, Narcissa, and Arthur...oh and Molly when Cassi is being scolded by her.

"It's lovely to see you again as well, Mr. Weasley." Cassi said smiling at him. "How is everything going at work?"

Arthur's smile widened at the girl's politeness as she took a seat between Fred and George. Arthur told her all about some of the recent things that were happening at the Ministry, and Cassi listened to every world while commenting here and there.

"And how was your summer, Cassi?" Ginny asked after Arthur had finished.

Cassi frowned thinking about the summer where she spent most of her time at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had thought it would be good for Cassi and Draco to spend more time together. Lucius had insisted, and because of the contract, Lyra wouldn't deny them their wishes. Cassi hated politics. Especially pureblood politics.

"Dreadful really." Cassi said. "I spent nearly the entire summer at Malfoy Manor."

George and Fred looked at their friend in sympathy. They knew all what she had to go through by the many letters she sent just to keep herself sane.

"Yes, Lucius had mentioned that to me in passing at work the other day." Arthur said. "He said you and his son Draco were becoming close."

Cassi scoffed because that was not true. Draco's lucky for the no magic outside of school for underage wizards and witches law, or she would have hexed him into oblivion.

"I can't stand my cousin." Cassi said. "He's a complete brat. Not to mention a snob."

"And a weasel." George said as he grinned at Cassi.

He was hoping to make her feel better, and when she chuckled with a grin cracking through on her face, he counted that as a success.

"Why did you have to spend your time there?" Ginny asked curiously.

Cassi blinked seeing that Ron seemed a bit curious as well, which reminded her that not all the Weasley family knew of her engagement to Draco. Actually only Molly, Arthur, and the twins know about it.

"After Draco was born, my grandmother set a marriage contract between him and I." Cassi said with a sigh. "Technically, we're engaged, but at this young the word 'betrothed' is used instead."

"I am so sorry." Ron said.

Cassi gave a dry chuckle though she thanked him for his sincere condolences.

"Are you really going to marry him?" Ginny asked frowning. "You obviously don't fancy him."

"Ah, young Ginny, it is not about love in high pureblood society." Cassi said frowning. "It's about what pairing would bring the best and most pure offspring, which is why the practice of cousin-marrying-cousin was started. It's the reason all pureblood families are connected today."

Ginny's frown deepened while glad the Weasley family left 'high pureblood society' a long time ago. She couldn't image marrying someone she had no romantic feelings towards.

"And there's no way around it?" Ron asked.

"The only way around it is if I runaway." Cassi said. "If I renounce my title as a pureblood amongst society...which means leaving my mother behind. Even if she doesn't do it...I'm sure my face will be the next marked off the Black family tree."

Molly and Arthur looked at the girl with sympathy in their eyes. No one her age should have to be thinking about such responsibilities. Fred and George frowned while thinking about the family tree that Cassi had shown them last year. They still didn't understand how her family could disown so many relatives just because they different, or didn't want to go along with tradition.

"But, on a happier note, I tricked Draco into eating some of those sweets you two had came up with." Cassi said grinning at the twins. "He was covered in boils for days."

* * *

Random: Hope you liked.


	9. Diagon Alley

Cassi let out a yawn as she walked down the stairs the next morning. She was all dressed for the day, and ready to fill her stomach before it was time to go. She had on black dress shirt with ruffles at the end of the sleeves and around the high collar, and it was tucked into a black skirt that stopped mid-high. Over the shirt was a dark purple vest that had black buttons and trim. She had on black tights, and finally back ankle boots with two inch heels. As she was walking into the dining room, Ginny ran past her as quick as possible. Cassi frowned in confusion as she watched the young girl flee up the stairs. She shook her head deciding she'd ask later. She went into the dining room though stopped when seeing Harry.

"Cassi, there you are." Molly said. "Come sit for a spot of breakfast."

Cassi nodded her head though she was still confused as to why Harry was here. She sat down next to George.

"What did I do?" Harry asked Ron referring to Ginny's quick escape.

"Ginny...she's been talking about you all summer." Ron said. "A bit annoying really."

Harry nodded then looked over to Cassi as George was passing her some biscuits.

"Hullo, Cassi." Harry said. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank-you." Cassi asked. "And not to be rude, but...what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Before Harry could answer, Arthur came in through the front door calling out a greeting. Everyone, but Harry, returned the greeting.

"What a night." Arthur said. "Nine raids. Nine!"

Cassi knew Arthur had to be tired after spending so much time last night up and about. She wouldn't be functioning this morning if she had been out as late as him.

"Raids?" Harry asked.

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic." Ron explained. "In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Dad loves muggles. Thinks they're fascinating."

Arthur kissed Molly on her cheek then sat down in his proper place at the head of the table. He then spotted that, besides Cassi, there was another dark-haired individual at the table.

"And who are you?" He asked Harry.

Harry stopped eating as he realized he was being rude by not have already introduced himself to the Head of the Weasley Family.

"Oh, sorry, sir." Harry said. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Good Lord, are you really?" Arthur asked. "Well, Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did he get here?"

Cassi was wondering the same thing. Maybe now she'll finally learn the answer.

"This morning." Molly said. "Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

Cassi dropped her fork in shock. They did what?! They took the flying car out to Surrey to bring Harry here?

"Did you really?" Arthur asked looking excited. "How'd it go?"

The twins, Ron, and Harry all started speaking at once, but stopped when Molly hit Arthur on the shoulder.

"I mean, that was very wrong indeed, boys." Arthur backtracked. "Very wrong of you."

Said boys tried to hold back grins, but they were doing very poor jobs of it.

"I can't believe you guys!" Cassi said frowning. "How could you do that?"

Molly nodded her head along with what Cassi was saying. Finally someone understood.

"Without me?!" Cassi then added.

Molly gave an exasperated groan as Fred and George laughed. Even Harry and Ron grinned widely at the young witch who was frowning at her friends.

"Sorry, Cas, but we couldn't all fit." Fred said.

"So, you're saying I'm fat?" Cassi asked with a quirked brow.

Fred nearly choked on his food as George snickered knowing that Fred had messed up.

"What? No!" Fred said. "I'm just saying we already had a full car! You're not fat."

Cassi narrowed her eyes at Fred making him sweat a few moments before she snorted in amusement as she looked away. Fred pouted at Cassi though said nothing.

"Now, Harry, you must know all about muggles." Arthur said once Cassi was done teasing Fred. "Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

He asked this completely serious as Harry blinked confused by the question. He tried to think of an answer, but he wasn't really coming up with one. He was saved by the screech of an owl that was flying towards the Burrow.

"That will be Errol with the post." Molly said.

The old Great Owl came flying towards the open window, but ended up hitting the closed side instead. Everyone winced as the bird fell backwards into the plants.

"Fetch it for me, Percy, please." Molly said.

Percy nodded as he got up to get the letters from Errol who managed to get up onto the windowsill.

"Errol?" Harry asked.

"He's always doing that." Ron said.

He was a tough bird though. Cassi could give him that because no matter how many times he hits or plows into anything he gets right back up.

"Oh, look, it's our Hogwarts letters." Percy said. "They sent us Harry's as well."

"Dumbledore, must know you're here, Harry." Arthur said. "Doesn't miss a trick that man."

Harry grinned glad he got his letter, but he looked to Cassi. Where was her letter? A second screech entered the air just then, and everyone looked to see Scorch flying towards the Burrow. Unlike Errol, the small screech owl made it through the window with ease. He flew over to Cassi to drop the letter into her awaiting hands before perching on the back of her chair. She tore off a piece of toast to give to the bird who gobbled it up.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum." Fred said. "The spell books alone are very expensive."

Cassi frowned at the supply list wondering why they needed so many books from Gilderoy Lockhart. She knew he was very popular right now, but this was ridiculous. She didn't even understand the appeal most of the witches seemed to have for him.

"We'll manage." Molly said as she took Harry's letter to look at the supply list. "There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley."

* * *

Cassi adjusted her cloak as she stood with the Weasley family and Harry in front of the fireplace. Molly grabbed the floo powder that would be used to get them to Diagon Alley.

"Alright, here we are, Harry." Molly said. "You got first, Dear."

Harry frowned in confusion as he wondered why Molly wanted him to step inside the large fireplace.

"But Harry's never traveled by floo powder before, Mum." Ron pointed out.

"Floo powder?" Harry asked.

Sometimes it's easy to forget that even though he's a half blood that he wasn't raised in the magical world.

"Oh, then you go first, Ron, so Harry can see how it's done." Molly said.

Ron nodded as he stepped over to his mother to grab a handful of floo powder. Molly helped Ron step in then had everyone else step back out of the way.

"Diagon Alley." Ron spoke clearly as he tossed the powder down.

Green flames shot up to engulf him, and Harry's eyes widened in complete shock. Cassi chuckled at the expression on his face.

"One of the many ways of travel for wizards and witches everywhere." She said to Harry grinning. "If you're not too careful, you'll land somewhere you didn't want to be."

Harry frowned because he didn't like the sound of that. He also didn't like the thought of being consumed in green flames.

"You see?" Molly asked. "It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on."

Arthur gently pushed him forward as Molly coaxed him into the fireplace.

"Now, take your floo powder." Molly said.

Harry cautious reached forward to take a handful of floo powder into his hand.

"That's it." Molly said. "Very good. Now don't forget to speak very, very clearly."

Harry gulped a bit then found his eyes turning to Cassi. She grinned at him in a reassuring manner. Harry took a deep breath.

"Diagonally." Harry said with the words jumbling together.

He threw the powder down then disappeared in green flames as Cassi frowned. Well, he wasn't going to be with the rest of the group, was he?

"What did he say?" Molly asked.

"Diagonally." Arthur replied.

"Thought he did." Molly said frowning in concern.

Molly shook her head telling the others that they needed to get to Diagon Alley.

"Cassi dear, you next." Molly said.

Cassi stepped forward to grab some floo powder from Molly. Cassi stepped into the fireplace while minding her head.

"Diagon Alley." Cassi said clearly.

She threw the powder down then disappeared in green flames. She reappeared in a new fireplace, and she stepped out. She dusted off a bit of soot off of her shoulder. Cassi joined Ron off to the side, so to get out of the way.

"Cassi? I thought Harry was to be after me." Ron said.

"He accidentally mispronounced." Cassi said.

She didn't have to explain anymore because Ron knew that if someone didn't speak clearly they could end up pretty far from where they needed to be.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Ron." Cassi said.

Fred then appeared with George right after him. They hit each other, and ended up in the floor. Cassi shook her head at the two of them. She held out her hand to them, and one by one she got them up.

"Told you that Harry wouldn't be here." George said.

"Wonder where he ended up." Fred said.

"I'm sure we'll find out later." Cassi said shrugging.

* * *

Cassi stood between Fred and George in Flourish and Blotts. She already bought all her books, and she had them tucked under her arm. Harry was still missing, but Arthur assured everyone that they would find him before leaving Diagon Alley.

"Harry, there you are!"

Cassi turned her head seeing that said boy she was just thinking about was finally here. She nodded to him then sighed when someone announced Gilderoy Lockhart had arrived. Cassi didn't want to be here to watch him grin and laugh and sign people's copies of books. However, Molly had insisted on staying around. Lockhart walked out with a that cheesy grin on his face as all the witches clapped for him vigorously.

"Excuse me, little girl." A man from the Prophet said. "Need a photo for the Daily Prophet."

Lockhart immediately started posing as Cassi rolled her eyes. She really didn't understand why people seemed to like this guy so much.

"Fred, George, put me out of my misery." Cassi said.

"Only if you put us out of ours first." They replied in unison.

Molly shushed them, and all three of them groaned in unison. Arthur chuckled at the three of them.

"It's can't be." Lockhart said getting their attention. "Harry Potter?"

Everyone gasped while turning to Harry whose eyes widened in surprise. The photographer grabbed Harry to pull him to the front of the room. He tossed him at Lockhart who put his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry stood their stiffly as his photo was taken. Cassi shook his head feeling bad for Harry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is." Lockhart said. "When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my biography _Magical Me_ ,"

The witches all started cheering and applauding. Lockhart grinned soaking up all the attention. Cassi's eyebrow just silently twitched in annoyance.

"Which is currently celebrating it's 22nd week on top the Daily Prophet's best seller list." Lockhart said. "He had no idea he would be leaving with my entire collection of work...free of charge."

He pushed the books into Harry's arms then pushed him away. He sat down telling the ladies to come forward.

"Now, Harry, you give me those, and I'll get them signed." Molly said as she took them. "All of you wait outside."

Cassi didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed George by his wrist to pull him through the crowd, and he pulled Fred along with them by holding onto his wrist. The others followed along. They were almost to the door when they were met by the last person Cassi wanted to see.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco asked blocking their path. "Famous Harry Potter can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page."

Cassi sighed wondering why Draco had to be here when they were. She saw enough of his mug over the summer.

"Leave him alone." Ginny said stepping forward.

"Oh, look, Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend." Draco said.

Cassi frowned about to tell him to bugger off, but Lucius's imposing form appeared behind Draco. She bit back the retort as she looked up at her uncle. He put his cane on Draco's shoulder, and the young blonde frowned knowing immediately it was his father without having to turn.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." Lucius lightly chided as he pushed his son to the side with his cane. "Mr. Potter...Lucius Malfoy."

He held out his hand to Harry, and the young wizard reached out to shake hands.

"We meet at last." Lucius said. "Forgive me."

He pulled Harry close, which had Cassi stiffening as she narrowed her eyes. Lucius used his cane to push Harry's hair out of the way to look at his scar.

"Your scar is legend." Lucius said. "As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

Cassi's jaw clenched while wanting nothing more than to pull Harry away from Lucius.

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry said as he pulled away. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

Draco looked after at Cassi when 'murderer' left Harry's lips. She met his gaze as he mouthed 'you'd know all about that'. Her hands clenched tightly though she kept her face neutral.

"Hmm, you must be very brave to mention his name." Lucius said. "Or very foolish."

"Fear of the name only increases of the thing itself." Hermione said bravely.

Draco glared at the muggle-born who spoke out to his father. Cassi, however, grinned.

"And you must be...Miss Granger?" Lucius asked as he looked to Draco.

The younger blonde nodded his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Draco has told me all about you and your parents." Lucius said while looking down at Hermione if she was just a worm.

Hermione glanced back to where her parents were being questioned by Arthur. Cassi glared at her uncle as Hermione looked back to him.

"Muggles, aren't they?" Lucius asked.

Lucius then turned his judgmental gaze onto the Weasley siblings who all stood together.

"Let's see, red-hair, vacant expressions," Lucius began then grabbed one of Ginny's books. "Tatty second-hand book...you must be the Weasleys."

"Yes, they are." Cassi said as she stepped up getting Lucius's attention. "And they are my friends. Do not be so quick to judge them, Uncle."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Cassi who met his gaze without so much as a blink.

"Cassiopeia, I was wondering where you were." Lucius said. "Draco and I went to your home to have you join us today. Your filthy house-elf told us you had left to spend time with..."

He paused to look at the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione before he looked back to Cassi.

"The lower class." Lucius said.

Cassi felt her temper start to flare, but she held it back knowing that if she lost it that her uncle would win.

"I find that I enjoy the 'lower class' much more than the 'upper class'." Cassi said. "The upper class is rather boring."

Fred and George snorted in amusement, and before Lucius could reprimand Cassi, Arthur appeared.

"Kids, it's a bit mad in here." He said. "Let's go outside."

"Well, well, Weasley Senior." Lucius greeted mockingly.

"Lucius." Arthur replied looking unfazed.

Cassi grinned up at Arthur because she always respected how un-intimidated he was by other purebloods or the 'upper class'.

"How is it at the Ministry, Arthur?" Lucius asked. "With all those raids. I really hope they're paying you overtime. Though by the look of this, I'd say not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Cassi was about to snap at Lucius right then, but Fred and George both grabbed her to pull her back. She growled though she remained silent.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur said.

"Clearly." Lucius replied then glanced over at Hermione's parents. "Associating with muggles."

He shook his head then stepped forward to put Ginny's book back into her cauldron. Cassi frowned when seeing he put two books back into the cauldron than one.

"Just when I thought your family could sink no lower." Lucius said. "I'll see you at work."

He then looked to Cassi who was still in the twins arms to keep her from lashing out.

"You should watch who you associate with, Cassiopeia." Lucius said. "You are to marry into my family. I do not want your mistakes staining the family name."

He then left the shop before Cassi could tell him to shove his wand where the sun didn't shine. Draco then stepped in front of Harry.

"See you at school." Draco said.

He then went after Lucius as the twins finally let go of Cassi since the objects of her rage were gone. Cassi took a deep breath then stepped in front of her friends.

"I'm sorry on their behalf." She said dipping her head to them.

She left the shop after that while not waiting for a reply. She stood outside the shop taking another deep breath. Today just sucked.

* * *

Cassi hurried with the rest of the Weasley's towards platform 9-3/4. Arthur told the four eldest to go first, and Cassi followed after George through the wall. Cassi immediately snatched up Lathrop's cage off of her trolley then let the baggage handler take the rest of her things. She saw Percy helping Ginny onto the train after their parents handed her over to the older Weasley. Cassi tilted her head wondering where Harry and Ron were.

"Come on, Cas." George said holding out his hand to her as he stepped onto the train.

Cassi took his hand to let him pull her up onto the train. George kept hold on her hand as she and him followed Fred down the train car. Since they were running late there weren't any compartments that were completely empty. They soon found one that had their dear captain Oliver along with Katie Bell.

"Ah, Oli, Katie, mind if we sit with you?" Cassi asked.

The two shook their heads, so Cassi and the twins stepped into the compartment. Cassi squeezed between Fred and George on one of the seats. She let Lathrop out to scurry about. He went over to Fred then climbed up his arms to curl around his neck.

"Traitor!" Cassi said pouting.

Lathrop just 'duk'ed once then settled down completely. Fred smirked at Cassi then yelped when she hit his arm. George chuckled at his brother and best mate as they got in a verbal argument about abuse. Fred thought it shouldn't be allowed, but Cassi said she had a right to use it when one of her best mates is being a prat. Oliver and Katie shook their heads though said nothing. They just hoped the arguing didn't last all the way to Hogwarts.

"Hey," Cassi broke off the fight. "Did either of you see Harry and Ron before we got onto the train?"

"Nope." The twins said in unison.


	10. Classes and Pillow Fights

Cassi came down the stairs the next morning while letting out a yawn. She stretched her arms over her head then looked to see the twins waiting on her as always.

"Good-morning, George, Fred." Cassi said grinning at them.

"Good-morning, our lady." They said in unison.

Cassi chuckled then waited for the two of them to join her over by the portrait exit. They joined her then left with her to start heading for the Great Hall.

"So, Ron and Harry finally showed up last night." Fred said.

"Yeah, they used Dad's flying car to get here." George added.

Cassi's eyes widened as she looked up at the twins. Harry and Ron did what? The twins explained the entire situation to her, and how they had almost been expelled. She wasn't surprised to hear that. She really hoped Arthur wouldn't be in an awful amount of trouble at work. However, she knew he probably would be.

"Why does everyone else get to drive the flying car but me?" Cassi asked frowning.

"Because you don't know how to drive." Fred said.

"You'd probably wreck and kill everyone." George added.

Cassi rolled her eyes thinking that they were over exaggerating. She's a quick study. She's sure she would pick it up quickly. The three of them made it into the Great Hall to see other students filtering in. Cassi and the twins sat down together with morning tea already appearing in front of Cassi. She mentally thanked Kreacher then picked up her tea to start drinking. Harry and Ron soon joined the Gryffindor table.

"I heard you two had quite an exciting night, boys." Cassi said. "Borrowed a flying car, got to Hogwarts on your own, took on the Whomping Willow, and you didn't get expelled. Very impressive indeed."

Ron and Harry blushed as they practically lowered their heads to the table. Cassi chuckled as she took another sip of tea. McGonagall then came around giving out timetables. Cassi looked at her classes as she continued nursing her tea.

"Hmm, besides core classes I also have Muggle Studies and Care for Magical Creatures." Cassi said. "And Potions is on the first day."

Cassi sighed wondering why she had to put up with Snape on the first day...and first thing. She really didn't want to be dealing with that man on her first day.

"Don't worry, Cassi, we'll be there with you." George said smiling.

Cassi grinned at him in return then continued on with her breakfast, so she wouldn't have to rush when it came close to leaving for classes.

* * *

"Miss Black would you like to explain how you managed to make a mess of your work station?" Snape asked.

Cassi, who was covered in soot, just coughed with a black cloud of smoke coming out of her mouth. George was standing beside her in the same state.

"I don't know, Professor." Cassi said honestly. "I followed the instructions down to the letter."

Cassi looked back at her book wondering how she managed to make the potion explode. Maybe she was just cursed to suck at Potions, and she knew aurors to some extent had to know how to make potions.

"Well, Miss Black, you have once again earned a ten point reduction from Gryffindor house." Snape said. "Now, clean all this up."

Cassi nodded her head then used her wand to cast a quick cleaning charm to clean up her work station. She then used it on George since he was horrible at using cleaning charms. The last time he tried he actually managed to make a bigger mess.

"Thanks, Cas." George said grinning.

Cassi nodded her head then quickly cleaned herself up. She smoothed down her hair, but the curls were still a bit erratic as always.

"Why do I suck so much at Potions?" Cassi asked George.

"You can't be perfect at everything, Cassi." George said chuckling. "You do outstanding in Transfiguration and D.A.D.A. Those are your strengths."

Cassi sighed knowing that was true, but she hated being completely horrible at something.

"How about we try again?" George asked. "But this time I'm in charge of the instructions."

Cassi nodded her head thinking that was a pretty good idea. Cassi handed over the book to George, and the two of them got to work. They managed to finish before class was over, and Snape passed them for the lesson...though just barely. Cassi was quick to run out of there as soon as Snape dismissed everyone.

"What would I do without you?" Cassi asked George as she hugged him in the corridor outside of Snape's class.

George chuckled as he hugged Cassi back. Fred then came out of the classroom to see them hugging.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked grinning as he waggled his eyebrows.

Cassi rolled her eyes letting go of George who looked away not meeting his brother's teasing look. Cassi's didn't seem to notice it, but Fred immediately picked it up. Fred quirked a brow at his brother. George just mentally shook himself as he looked back to his brother and best mate.

"Come on, we better get to D.A.D.A." Cassi said. "Wouldn't want to miss out on being taught by the _fabulous_ Gilderoy Lockhart."

She said this all sarcastically, and the twins laughed while following her own the corridor.

"So, why don't you like him, Cas?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, most girls seem to love him." George said.

"I'm not most girls." Cassi said in a 'it's-so-obvious' tone. "Besides, that man isn't as good-looking as everyone makes him out to be, and I don't care how many wonderful things he's said he's done. I have to see proof of it first. Lockhart went to Hogwarts around the time my mum did. He was a few years younger, but Mum said he was known for taking credit for other people's work. My godmother Ellery (OC in my backstory) witnessed his lazy ways first hand since they were both in Ravenclaw together."

Fred and George nodded their heads understanding what Cassi was saying.

"Besides, I've read his book about werewolves, and that werewolf cure he talks about isn't real." Cassi said. "That spell he repeatedly mentions only forces Animagi to return to their human form."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Cassi said. "I've been studying Animagi, and I know for a fact that the Homorphus spell is used to turn their animal selves back to their human selves. If he's so wrong about that then there's no telling what else he lied about."

Cassi really didn't like people like Gilderoy Lockhart, which is why she believes that D.A.D.A will not be much of a class this year. The twins and herself made it to the D.A.D.A classroom to see the room was already filled with fourth year girls. Cassi shook her head as they were all giggling together and whispering about Lockhart. They're an embarrassment to the female species. There were a few of their male classmates in the room as well, but they were just sitting in their seats quietly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be a real pain this year." Cassi said.

Fred and George nodded in agreement. They went to take their seats, but the girls where blocking the isle. Cassi felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Oi!" She snapped.

The girls jumped in surprise then turned to see Cassi's small form standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Care to move?" She asked.

Though she asked this, they all knew that they better move, or she'd just force them too. They girls parted to make way for Cassi. She walked through with George and Fred following behind. She sat at down with George sitting beside her. Fred grabbed a chair to squeeze in beside them on Cassi's other side. Jordan was already sitting beside Angelina who looked annoyed by his presence. Soon everyone, even the gaggle of girls, was seated as the chimes rang out to signal the start of class. The door that led to the D.A.D.A office opened with Lockhart stepping out with a large smile on his face.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Lockhart said. "...Me."

Cassi groaned rolling her eyes as some girls in the desk in front of her swooned.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." He introduced as he started walking down the small set of stairs. "Order of Merlin, Third Class...honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League...and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award."

He made it to the bottom of the stairs then winked at one of the many portraits of himself in the room. The portrait, which was painting a portrait of himself, winked in return. Lockhart then went to the front of the class.

"But I don't talk about that." He said. "I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him."

He let out this really awkward laugh at his pathetic joke as everyone just stared at him. Cassi felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He went on speaking about himself, and the books he asked us to purchase for this class. Cassi just shook her head as she glanced at the boys.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather have Snape be our D.A.D.A teacher than this pillock." Cassi said.

"How sad but true." Fred said.

"...Want to prank him...?" George asked suddenly.

Cassi and Fred blinked before exchanging a glance. They then looked to George who was grinning. Cassi felt her own lips turning up into a grin.

"Sounds good to me." Cassi said. "Beside we should properly welcome him to Hogwarts."

George and Fred exchanged a glance over Cassi's head as many ideas ran through her mind. The twins knew that whatever they decided to pull off that it would be grand.

"Now, today we will be studying theoretical magic." Lockhart said.

The twins and Cassi all groaned in annoyance because this class was just going to be annoying.

* * *

"So, we will send the chocolate to Lockhart with a note saying they are from a secret admirer." Cassi said as she looked down at the parchment that had their plan outlined.

The three of them were sitting at lunch with Cassi sitting between them. They were supposed to be using the time to eat and study, but they were too busy with their plan.

"Fred and I will make sure to mix in our experimental brew that changes a person's voice to that of an animal." George said.

"Extra strong dose, so that it last for hours instead of just for a few seconds." Fred added with a nod.

Cassi nodded with a grin on her face as she wrote out a few more notes on the parchment.

"How do we make sure he eats them?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, he looks like one of those guys who care about his weight and appearance." George asked. "Did you notice how many times he 'fixed' his hair during class?"

Yes, Cassi had. It was bloody annoying because he would break off with what he was saying to look into a mirror to adjust his hair.

"He won't be able to ignore them." Cassi said. "They're from an admirer, and with his narcissistic personality he won't be able to help himself. Especially if there are people around to see him eat them as he brags about them."

The twins nodded their heads seeing her logic. They talked about times when they could put all the parts they needed together.

"First Hogsmeade trip will be this weekend." Fred said. "We can go to Honeydukes to get the candy then."

"When we get back add our little experimental brew, and then send them to Lockhart, so that he receives them before Monday classes." George added.

"Brilliant." Cassi said grinning.

They then heard a screech, so they looked up seeing that Errol was flying towards their table.

"Three sickles says that's a Howler from your mum for Ron." Cassi said.

"You're on." the twins said in unison.

Errol flew over their heads towards Ron, and he landed in the chips just in front of Ron. Some laughed as Ron shook his head at Errol.

"Bloody bird's a menace." Ron said then pulled the red envelop from Errol's beak.

Errol flipped back onto his legs then took off right over Hermione's head.

"Oh, no." Ron said.

"Look, everyone, Weasley's got himself a Howler." Seamus called out teasingly.

Cassi held out her hands to the twins, and the frowned while paying her three sickles each. She pocketed them with a satisfied smirk on her face. Some laughed at Ron's misfortune as the redhead looked at the envelope as if it was going to explode, which it just might.

"Go on, Ron." Neville encouraged. "I ignored one from my gran once. It was awful."

"He's right, Ron." Cassi called down to the boy. "The longer you wait to open it, the worse it will be."

Ron gulped though he did turn the envelope over to break the seal. He opened it up timidly, and before he could read it, Molly's voice rung out through the Great Hall.

 **"RONALD WEASLEY!"**

Ron gasped while throwing the letter down onto the table. It floated up forming a mouth as it faced the youngest Weasley boy.

 **"How dare you steal that car?!"** It screamed. **"I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work, and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home!"**

Ron nodded his head with his eyes wide. The letter then turned towards Ginny who was a few seats down.

 **"Oh, and, Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor."** It said with Molly's voice much lighter and kinder. **"Your father and I are so proud."**

Ginny looked down in embarrassment as the letter turned back to Ron. It blew a raspberry at him then ripped up into pieces. It was silent for a moment.

"Well, that was interesting." Cassi said breaking the silence.

Fred and George nodded in agreement while looking as if they were trying not to laugh. They knew it wasn't funny that their dad was in trouble, but it was hilarious to hear Ron get yelled at by their mum.

* * *

"Minnie, my favorite teacher, so wonderful to see you." Cassi said the moment her foot touched through McGonagall's classroom door.

McGonagall shook her head as Cassi grinned at her broadly. Everyone else filed into Transfiguration to take their seats. Cassi ended up beside Fred this time as Jordan and George took the seat in front of them.

"Welcome back to another year." McGonagall said. "Today we are going to be covering transfiguring simple fabric into clothes."

She waved her wand with different fabrics appearing on their desks. Cassi looked at the ugly shade of yellow fabric in front of her. It was completely horrid. She didn't like bright fabrics and clothes anyway. One thing she did take from her family was their love for dark colors especially their clothes. Cassi paid attention all through class while easily completing the lesson before anyone else. This was her best class after all. She kept changing the colors with another spell to her newly transfigured blouse just to keep herself preoccupied.

"Show off." Fred said as he tried to transfigure the rest of his fabric since he only succeeded in transfiguring half.

Cassi chuckled as she turned the top a blue color with green polka dots just for fun.

"Very good, Miss Black." McGonagall said as she watched the young witch play around with the top. "Since you seem to have a firm grasp on the spell perhaps you could help your classmates."

"Anything for you, Minnie." Cassi said.

McGonagall sighed then went to help Angelina out since she somehow ended up catching her fabric on fire. Who said Seamus was the only Gryffindor good with pyrotechnics?

"Need help, boys?" She asked her friends.

"Yes," The twins and Jordan said in unison.

Cassi chuckled then got up to help the boys. With her help they ended up successfully turning their fabrics to shirts. McGonagall passed them for the class, and they thanked Cassi for the help. She shrugged modestly.

"Miss Black, before you leave, I would like a word with you." McGonagall said.

Cassi, who was about to leave through the door with the twins and Jordan, paused. Her friends paused with her to look at her.

"Go on ahead." She told them. "I'll meet you later in the common room."

They nodded then left her as she went to walk up to McGonagall's desk.

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" Cassi asked with a grin.

"Not this time, Miss Black." McGonagall said. "I would like to speak with you on how well you are doing in this class."

Cassi perked up a bit as she tilted her head at McGonagall. It wasn't often McGonagall offered more praise than a simple 'very good' or 'good job'. Those were rare as well.

"With the level you are now in this class, I would say you are at the least sixth year level." McGonagall said. "I believe with your talent for transfiguration that you would be one of the rare few to become an Animagus. I remember last year offering to give you lessons to see if you had the gift."

Cassi nodded her head hoping this would be going where she thought it was going. McGonagall put on her glasses while looking down at the parchment on her desk. Cassi saw it was a copy of her timetable.

"On Wednesday, I see you have no afternoon classes." McGonagall said. "I have one class for second years. After that class on every Wednesday, we can have hour long sessions if you are interested."

"I've very interested." Cassi said eagerly. "I've been wanting to learn how to be an Animagus. I've been reading up on them."

McGonagall gave a rare smile when seeing how eager Cassi was to start learning. She hasn't had a student so good with Transfiguration in years, and not with a talent like Cassi.

"Very well." McGonagall said. "However, Miss Black, I am not officially allowed to give you these lessons at your age, therefore I ask you not to tell anyone. I can get special permission from Professor Dumbledore for these lessons, but if anyone learns I am doing this, other students will line up for them. I will not allow that."

Cassi had been excited at the thought of telling George and Fred about the lessons, but she supposed she would have to keep it a secret for now.

"I understand, Professor." Cassi said. "I promise not to tell anyone...not even the twins."

McGonagall stared at Cassi for a moment, and once seeing that Cassi was being sincere, she nodded her head.

"We start on Wednesday." she said.

Cassi gave a small cheer then ran around McGonagall's desk to hug the witch who was shocked.

"Thank-you, Professor!" Cassi said.

Before McGonagall could react, Cassi was running out of the classroom with a pep in her step. McGonagall sat there a moment still a bit stunned by the hug. She then felt her lips turn up in amusement as she shook her head. She knew Cassi would have been happy, but she hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

Cassi made it into the common room to see the boys were sitting around. George was the first one to spot her.

"What did McGonagall want?" George asked getting Fred and Jordan's attention.

Cassi, who was grinning widely, paused to look at her friends. She quickly remembered the half-truth she came up with in her mind on the way here.

"She only wanted to speak to me about my grades." Cassi said smoothly as she walked over to them. "She said I was at least a sixth year level, and offered to give me study sessions on Wednesday afternoons with higher level material."

"-cough- Nerd -cough- cough-." Fred fake coughed.

Cassi picked up one of the pillows on the couch to whack Fred in the face. Jordan and George laughed as Fred pushed the pillow out of his face. He picked up one of the other pillows to hit Cassi with. It started a pillow fight between the four friends. Oliver, who was coming in through the portrait entrance, paused when seeing the four of them running around and hitting each other. He shook his head though wasn't all that surprised.

"Oli!" Cassi called out waving.

Oliver waved to the young Chaser then chuckled when the twins ganged up on her to hit her with their pillows.

"That's it!" Cassi said. "It's on!"

Cassi smacked the both of them with her pillows, and they started retreating. Oliver quickly slipped past them to head up towards the boy dormitory before he could get pulled into their little battle.

"Ah, we surrender!" The twins cried out in unison.

"I am taking no prisoner of war today." Cassi said. "Accept death like real men!"

They both cried out as Cassi jumped them. Jordan was off in the corner laughing hard on the floor. The portrait opened again with Percy walking in just in time to see Cassi and the twins on the floor. The latter two begging for help as Cassi was hitting them with her pillow.

"What is going on?!" He demanded.

They all paused in what they were doing to look at Percy who was frowning at all of them.

"Oh, hey, Perce." Fred and George said in unison as Cassi grinned at him. "Whatcha doing?"

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the chapter~


	11. Eniemes of the Heir, Beware

The Quidditch season soon came to Hogwarts, and Cassi was walking with the Gryffindor Quidditch team towards the pitch. They were all dressed in their uniforms with their brooms in hand. Cassi and the twins had managed to pull of their prank on Lockhart, and he hadn't came out of his office for days because every time he spoke he sounded like a goose honking. The week of detention was completely worth it. Now, Cassi and the boys knew they'd have to put off their pranking a bit, so they could make it to Quidditch practice because Oliver would kill them if they missed that due to getting detention.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program." Oliver explained as they walked. "We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer."

The twins groaned from behind Cassi, and she chuckled as she glanced back at them.

"What-?" Oliver asked. "I don't believe it."

Cassi turned when hearing his annoyed tone, and she frowned when seeing the Slytherin team fully dressed in their uniforms and heading towards the pitch. The team followed Oliver as he walked towards Marcus Flint.

"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" Oliver asked.

"Quidditch Practice." Flint replied.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Oliver said.

And Cassi didn't think sharing was an option. There isn't mock games for a reason. Especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Easy, Wood." Flint said. "I've got a note."

He held up a piece of rolled up parchment, and as Wood took it, Cassi exchanged a look with her fellow Chasers. This didn't look like it'd be ending well.

" _I, Professor Severus Snape, hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker_." Wood read off. "You've got a new Seeker. Who?"

The Slytherin team parted ways to reveal Draco, who had a smug look on his face. Cassi shook her head knowing Draco wasn't meant for Quidditch. He was too prissy. Not to mention it was sad how much like Harry he was trying to be. As if it was going to make him better or something.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Draco said then looked to Cassi. "Scared, Cousin?"

"Not really." Cassi deadpanned. "You and your team go on and take today's practice slot. I have a feeling that this year will be an easy win for Gryffindor."

Draco scowled at Cassi as her teammates all laughed and chuckled. The twins pat her on the back as Oliver grinned down at her.

"I'm not all that's new this year." Draco said as if Cassi hadn't spoken.

The Slytherin team all showed their new broomsticks, and Cassi rolled her eyes. She's not impressed.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's." Ron, who had shown up with Hermione, said. "How did you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint said smirking.

Cassi was not all surprised that Lucius had sent these broomsticks to the team. He had to ensure that Draco got on somehow considering he had no real talent for Quidditch.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco said.

"The broom doesn't make the flyer, Weasel." Cassi said. "The flyer makes the broom."

Draco once more scowled at Cassi, but she was never frightened of his scowls, so it did nothing to her.

"And at least no one of the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said. "They got in on pure talent."

Draco stepped up towards Hermione, and Cassi knew something bad was about to happen.

"Now one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco said.

Everyone, beside the Slytherins, gasped in shock at the audacity of Draco to use such a fowl word. Hermione looked as if she had been slapped.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron said as he raised his wand. "Eat slugs!"

He waved his wand at Draco, but the spell backfired right towards him. He went flying with all the Gryffindors, but Cassi, going to check on him. Ron slowly turned over with Hermione asking if he was alright. His reply was to throw up a slug onto the grass.

"Ew!" Angelina and Katie squealed as they leaned away.

Collin Creevy showed up at that moment to take a picture. He asked for Ron to be turned around, but Harry told him to get out of the way as he and Hermione picked up Ron who threw up another slug.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's." Harry suggested. "He'll know what to do."

Another slug came from Ron's mouth, and the two friends hurried past the Slytherin team to get Ron to Hagrid's hut. The Slytherins all laughed until Cassi, who had been boiling silently in rage, punched Draco right in the face.

"OH!" The Gryffindor team gasped as Draco hit the ground.

"Nice swing, Cas!" George called out.

Blood ran down Draco's chin onto his robes as Cassi stood over him with an enraged look on her face.

"If I ever hear such a foul word leave your mouth again, Draco Malfoy, I will do much worse to you." Cassi said then looked to Flint. "You better get him out of here, Flint, or you won't have a Seeker much longer."

Flint glared though he and one of the Chasers picked up Draco off of the ground.

"Just wait until my father hears about this." Draco spat at Cassi, and she had to step to the side to avoid the blood. "He won't let you get away with this."

"Your father can't do bullocks to me." Cassi growled. "Black beats Malfoy every time."

Draco glared at her then was dragged off towards the Hospital Wing. Cassi stood there a moment trying to calm down. The twins came to stand on either side of her.

"You know now we have to do something to get detention too, ya know." Fred said.

"Yeah, can't let you spend your evening alone." George said. "You'd go mad without our company."

Their teasing words didn't work as they had wanted since she was still glaring in the direction Draco went.

"I'll meet you later." Cassi said. "I want to check on Hermione before McGonagall comes for me."

"Want us to come with you?" George asked.

"No, I need to do this on my own." Cassi said. "Besides, don't you have your own trouble to get into?"

"Right." Fred and George said grinning.

Cassi nodded then went off to catch up to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She walked down to Hagrid's hut. She made it to the hut, and she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Hagrid opened the door.

"Cassi, I wasn't expecting you." Hagrid said smiling kindly. "Of course, I wasn't expecting anyone today, but I appear to have a full house."

Cassi mustered up a grin to the kind half-giant who allowed her inside without even asking her why she was there. She saw Ron with his head in a bucket as Harry sat next to him. Hermione was standing to the side with some tears in her eyes.

"Cassi?" Harry asked. "Is Wood upset I left?"

"No, it wasn't like we could have practice anyway because of the Slytherins." Cassi said. "Not that they can have practice now either since I punched Draco in the face."

Mouths fell open in shock as Cassi held up her hand to show a bit of Draco's blood on her Quidditch glove.

"I think I broke the git's nose." Cassi admitted.

"Brilliant." Harry said smiling.

Cassi chuckled then turned her attention on Hermione who looked a bit cheered up to hear Draco got punched in the face.

"Hermione, I wanted to personally apologize for my cousin's behavior." Cassi said. "He had no right to use such a foul word."

Hermione seemed a bit shocked Cassi came all the way down to Hagrid's hut just to give her an apology for something Cassi didn't do.

"Purebloods like the Malfoy family...and even my parts of my family like to believe they are the 'upper class' of the Wizarding community." Cassi said. "However, I believe that anyone who could use such a cruel word has the lowest of class."

Hermione wiped at her eyes as Hagrid smiled at Cassi. She came from one of the most prestigious of pureblood families. The purist of the pure ever since the Middle Ages, and yet she was not prejudice. She treated people by how they act not by how they were born.

"Besides, the blood doesn't make the witch or wizard. You might be a muggle-born, but you have twice the talent of any pureblood in your year...and probably more than the third years above you. Just remember that the next time someone brings up your blood status." Cassi said to Hermione.

Hermione smiled a bit shyly at Cassi since she honestly admired the older girl. Yes, she got into trouble a bit much, but she tried her hardest in all of her classes. And she was kind and brave.

"Thank-you." Hermione said. "And I'm sorry if you get in trouble for hitting Draco."

"It's not your fault." Cassi said shrugging. "Weasel had it coming to him. I've been wanting to do that for years. Sure, McGonagall will give me detention, my mum will send me a letter scolding me, and I'll get an earful from uncle Lucius. Once, the prior two learn why I punched Weasel, McGonagall will give Draco detention too, and Mum will be proud of me for sticking up for a classmate. I can handle Uncle Lucius, so it's no big deal."

* * *

Cassi, who was now out of her Quidditch robes, stood in front of McGonagall's desk. The second Cassi had left Hagrid's hut, she went to change back into her school robes. After that, she walked herself to McGonagall's office. The Professor had been waiting for her.

"Miss Black, care to explain why you punched Mr. Malfoy in the face?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor, my cousin used a very foul word to Hermione Granger to describe her blood status." Cassi said without missing a beat.

McGonagall's eyes widened though she immediately knew what word Cassi was speaking of immediately. McGonagall schooled her expression.

"I understand why that would upset you, Miss Black, but punching Mr. Malfoy was not the way to handle that situation." McGonagall said. "Once he is released from the Hospital Wing, he will receive detention as you are about to."

Cassi nodded her head while completely ready to accept her punishment. She wasn't afraid of taking punishment.

"There will be many of you in detention tonight." McGonagall said. "So we will have to spread you out."

"Many, Professor?" Cassi asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley still have detention to finish for the car incident. Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley set off dung bombs outside the Potions room. You know what you are in trouble for, and then Mr. Malfoy will also be joining detention tonight." McGonagall said.

Cassi nodded her head. It seemed most of the students of Gryffindor house were just a gluttons for punishment. Then Draco's stupidity once again gets him a detention.

"Mr. Potter will be serving detention with Professor Lockhart." McGonagall said looking at a list she had in her hand.

Cassi grimaced feeling sorry for Harry. Cassi would rather clean the dungeons for two weeks straight than spend a detention with Lockhart.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley will be serving detention with Mr. Filch polishing trophies." McGonagall continued to read.

Cassi held back a grin. Ah, the trophy room. Cassi has such fond memories in the trophy room.

"Professor Snape requested you and the Weasley twins personally to scrub clean the cauldron's his first year class used today." McGonagall said. "However, Professor Sprout needs help in her Greenhouses, so I will send Mr. Fred Weasley there."

Cassi nodded her head while not surprised that Snape would request her personally.

"Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention with Madam Prince." McGonagall said. "She has many books that need reorganizing."

Cassi tried not to smirk, but it was hard considering she knew Draco would have to do that without the aid of magic.

"Report to Professor Snape three hours before dinner." McGonagall said.

Cassi nodded her head then left McGonagall's office after she was dismissed. Cassi knew she had an hour before having to go down to Potions classroom, which was in the dungeons, so she decided to go find the twins. She wanted to ask them how their prank went.

* * *

"You two will scrub all the cauldrons clean." Snape said glaring at the two fourth years in front of him. "You will not leave until all of them are clean enough to eat from, understand?"

"Yes, Professor." Cassi and George said in unison.

"No wands." He said.

He held out his hand to them, and they both handed their wands over. Cassi didn't like her wand being in Snape's slimy hands. Her wand is sensitive. It didn't like just anyone holding it.

"Get to cleaning." Snape ordered as he tossed them the cleaning supplies.

Cassi sighed while turning her head to look at the twenty or so cauldrons waiting to be cleaned. She and George got started under the watchful look of Snape. They worked in silence because they knew he'd only tell them to be quiet if he heard them talking. However, after the first hour passed, he left to go do whatever slimy gits do in their free time.

"You know I think he gets a sick satisfaction watching me work like this." Cassi said. "My dad did used to prank him out of poor boredom. This is probably the closest he'll get for revenge, and he's enjoy it."

George laughed though wouldn't be surprised if that was all true. They scrubbed for a few more minutes in silence with Snape still gone.

"What did those first years even made today?" George asked frowning as he tried hard to scrub the gunk off the inside of the cauldron.

"No idea." Cassi said. "All I know that whatever it was had to be nasty."

To back up what she was saying she held up the rag in hand that started out white, but was now completely black. It was also ripped up a bit from how hard she had been scrubbing. She tossed it to the side to the small pile of rags they've already ruined trying to clean these cauldrons. They've barely cleaned four a piece, and still had 22 cauldrons to go. She picked up a clean one to start scrubbing once again on her fifth cauldron.

"Wonder how Fred is doing." Cassi said. "I heard he was serving detention with Professor Sprout."

"Yeah, she's having him help her apply the flesh-eating slug repellent to the green houses." George said. "I heard they started with the school cabbages, but are now starting to eat up everything even the Mandrakes."

Cassi frowned thinking of those ugly plants. She wasn't fond of them after that one bit her. Of course, she got back at it by slapping it, which got her a night of detention. That stupid plant was just one big annoyance. She wished that her brown thumb killed the little bastard like it seems to do with all the other plants she touches.

"I bet that stinks...literally." Cassi said.

George snorted at her little joke, and Cassi grinned at him in return. She then winced when her hand was cut on the dry, rough gunk inside the cauldron. It had cut through the rag right into her hand. She held up her hand seeing it wasn't too deep. However, it probably wasn't going to stop bleeding for a while. Not to mention she has no idea what she just cut herself on. She knew it was dried out now, but she didn't like the thought of a mystery potion running inside her blood.

"You okay, Cassi?" George asked looking concerned.

"I cut my hand." Cassi said as she frowned at her hand.

George got up to walk over to her. He knelt down to look at her hand as blood dripped on the floor.

"Come on, we need to clean this up." George said as he held her stand up.

He kept one arm around her as his free hand gently held her wrist. He went over to the sink that was in the corner of the Potions classroom. He turned on the warm water then put her hand under it. She winced a bit though stood as still as possible. For some reason she felt a little warm with George's front pressed against her back as he helped her with her hand. She tried to ignore the feeling since she didn't completely understand it. She put it off by mentally saying it was only natural she felt warm since he was giving off his own body heat.

As George was cleaning off Cassi's hand, he took note that her hands were rather soft despite the years of using a broom. There was just a hint of roughness, but the rest was completely smooth. He never took notice before now. Once her hand was clean, he reached up into the cabinet above the sink that had the first aid kit. Cassi felt even warmer as he pressed against her a bit more when he had reached forward for the first aid kit. She did not understand why she felt like this.

George grabbed the first aid kit then disinfected the cut on her hand. He then got out some bandages. He turned Cassi toward him while taking her hand. Cassi watched as he wrapped up her hand. She chuckled because it was a bit sloppy. She only knew this because her mother taught her some basic medical knowledge incase Cassi ever found herself in need of the knowledge. Cassi didn't say anything though as she looked up at George's face, which was set in concentration. He tied it off once he was finished.

"Thank-you, George." Cassi said grinning up at him.

She kissed his cheek in gratitude. George felt his cheeks heat up, and he was glad for the dim lighting in the room.

"You're welcome, Cas." George said. "We better get back to work before Snape comes back."

Cassi nodded her head then went back to her cauldron. She picked up a new rag then more carefully stared to clean the cauldron. George watched her a moment with his lips twitching up in amusement when her nose wrinkled a bit as she concentrated on her task. He shook his head then went to continue cleaning as well. He really didn't want to miss dinner, which started in two hours. Of course, they could always go after hours into the kitchen like they always do whenever they miss dinner because of detention.

"Wonder how Weasel is enjoying his task of organizing the library?" Cassi murmured.

"He's probably cursing your name with Madam Prince shushing him every time." George said.

Cassi grinned looking happy to hear that. In fact, she was picturing Draco trying to put books back on the top self while balancing on a ladder. One little slip and SPLAT! Draco will be stuck in the Hospital Wing for a few months and away from her.

"Cas, why do I have the feeling your thinking of something a bit evil?" George asked.

Cassi smiled innocently over at her friend, but he knew better. Cassi was anything but an innocent girl. At least in one sense. George paused a moment in his scrubbing.

"Do you think Malfoy's father will try to have you expelled?" George asked.

"Definitely." Cassi said while not looking up. "He tried when I dumped those slugs on Draco last year. However, I am a Black. Coming from that family actually has a bit of perks."

George looked at Cassi curiously because he didn't completely understand.

"I am the last Black that is purely Black...well nearly pure Black. My father is more Black than me, but he's locked away." Cassi said. "People like me are like exotic rare beasts. No other pureblood family can say that they are purely of their family's blood. Yes, the Black family has fanned out through other pureblood families over the years, but our direct line as always been Black."

Cassi frowned because she will be the last of the Black family line because she can't carry the family name. The Black family was once the largest and one of the oldest pureblood family. Now, it was ready to die out, which is why people treat her as if she is glass...why they would give her anything she wanted. They knew she didn't want to follow pureblood tradition, so they are trying to bribe her...make her happy, so she will do as they want.

They wouldn't dare expel her because they would want her to have offspring (hopefully male) with Draco, and if they tick her off, she could say to hell with them and their marriage contract. If she and Draco had more than one son, one of them would take the name of Black to continue the line. She really hates Pureblood politics though they kept Lyra from being sent away completely from the family. Lyra hadn't been disowned for leaving the family as Sirius had been because she had something that the family could use...which was Cassi the last of the direct Black bloodline. Cassi's birth was the only thing that kept Lyra's face from being burned off the wall.

"They want to stay on my good side." Cassi said. "So, I will go along with what they want. So, that I will marry Draco, have children, and if any of them are male, they will take over the Black family name. The Ministry doesn't want the Black family to die out, but I am the last and will be the last pure Black. It's all politics."

George frowned with his gut tightening at the thought of Cassi marrying Draco only because people wanted children from their union that could carry on the Black name.

"They don't want me 'wasting' my genes with anyone less than a Black." Cassi said. "Draco is only half Black, but they will take that since they are desperate."

"But you're not going to marry him, are you?" George asked.

"I don't plan to." Cassi said. "Mum is trying to get me out of the contract, but uncle Lucius holds the contract. My grandmother knew that if she died, Mum would immediately drop the contract, so grandmother Walburga left the contract to uncle Lucius. If worse comes to worst, I'll run away as my father had done. Of course, he ended up marrying Mum in the end anyway, but because he loved her...not because some piece of parchment told him too."

If Cassi ever married someone it would be for love. She refused to marry because of a bloody piece of parchment.

"However, if the Ministry believes that I haven't made up my mind, they keep uncle Lucius off my back." Cassi said. "Dumbledore wouldn't expel me anyway. The Ministry can force him to, but they won't even if uncle Lucius demands for it to happen. Don't worry, George, you and Fred are stuck with me for a very long time."

Cassi grinned at George, and he grinned in return. They went back to work just as Snape returned. He glanced between the two, but they kept their heads down. He went to sit behind his desk as the two students exchanged smirks.

* * *

George and Cassi walked side-by-side towards the Great Hall. They finished right before dinner, and they were ready to fill their stomachs.

"Oi!"

The two paused to turn to look behind them. They saw Fred making his way towards them. Cassi waved at the other Weasley twin. He finally caught up to them.

"Have a fun detention with Sprout, brother?" George asked.

"The woman wouldn't stop telling me facts about all the different plants we were spraying down with fleshing-eating slug repellent." Fred said frowning. "I was ready to throw myself off the edge of the castle."

Cassi snorted in amusement while shaking her head at Fred's dramatics.

"What about you two?" Fred said. "I see you sustained an injury during your detention."

He picked up Cassi's bandaged hand to give it the once over. He knew his brother had to have wrapped it up because it was too messily done. Cassi's handiwork was much neater.

"I cut my hand on some of that dried gunk inside a cauldron." Cassi said then grinned at George. "Healer George was kind enough to take care of me."

George shrugged modestly as he scratched the back of his head. Fred chuckled as he released Cassi's hand. The three of them made it to the Great Hall to see that their teammates had left seats for them as they always did when the three of them got detention. Cassi plopped down beside Oliver who didn't even jump at her sudden arrival. George sat down on Cassi's other side as Fred sat between Katie and Angelina.

"What'd you do to your hand?" Oliver asked frowning.

"Oh, Oli, calm down." Cassi said patting his shoulder. "It's just a small cut. It wont' affect my game at all."

Oliver sighed though he trusted her enough to just nod his head. Still now wasn't the time for anyone of them to be getting hurt.

"What did you do though?" Katie asked with concern.

"Cut it on gunk stuck to the inside of the cauldron I was cleaning." Cassi said shrugging. "I haven't felt any odd affects, so I'm guessing that I will be alright."

"You guess?" Angelina asked with a quirked brow.

Cassi nodded her head not looking worried in slightest, which had Angelina, Katie, and Oliver all sighing. The twins just laughed. Everyone tucked into dinner while laughing about earlier today when Cassi punched Draco in the face. Said boy came into the Great Hall, and he threw a glare over at Cassi that she elected to ignore. A few minutes later Ron came into the Great Hall to take a seat beside Hermione.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Cassi asked curiously.

"Probably still answering fan mail with Lockhart." Ron said rolling his eyes. "I feel sorry for him really."

Cassi had to agree with him there. Spending time with Lockhart is one thing. Having to deal with his fan mail at the same time...she'd lose her mind. She shook her head then took a bite from her roast. Hmm, delicious as always. She really needed to personally praise those house-elves for their excellent cooking. They really were marvelous creatures. As dinner went on, Cassi laughed and joked with the twins as usual. What they didn't know was what would be waiting for them after dinner.

* * *

"I ate too much." Fred complained as they walked with the other houses towards the house dormitories.

"Same here, mate." George groaned.

Cassi rolled her eye at them as Oliver chuckled from where he was walking along her other side. However, the happy atmosphere vanished when everyone saw the Golden Trio standing in front of a wall that had words written in blood...and a frozen Mrs. Norris beside them. Everyone gathered around with teachers mixed in with the students. Collin put up his camera to take a picture, but Percy reached out to push the camera back down.

 **'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.'** The message read. **'Enemies of the Heir, beware.'**

" _Enemies of the Heir, beware_." Draco read out loud then looked towards Hermione. "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

Cassi went to go throttle her cousin, but Oliver grabbed before she could. He didn't need one of his chasers getting hurt in a fist fight. Draco had his goons with him this time, and they were very large for their age. Not to mention Draco's entire house stood behind him. Cassi was a tough girl, but even she couldn't take on all of Slytherin house.

"What's going on here?" Filch asked as he pushed his way through the Gryffindors. "Go on. Make way, make way."

Cassi moved to the side to let Filch on through. She knew that once he saw his beloved Mrs. Norris that things weren't going to end pretty.

"Potter, what are you...?" Filch trailed off when seeing Mrs. Norris hanging on a hook on the wall frozen. "Mrs. Norris?"

Cassi frowned feeling sympathetic towards the caretaker since she knew how much Mrs. Norris meant to him. She was basically his only friend.

"You've murdered my cat." Filch said to Harry.

The second year boy tried to deny this, but Filch wasn't listening to him. Filch grabbed the front of Harry's robes to pull him close.

"I'll kill ya." He said. "I'll kill ya!"

"Argus!" A sharp tone filled the air.

Everyone looked seeing Dumbledore pushing his way to the front with McGonagall, Snape, and Lockhart behind him.

"Argus, I..." Dumbledore trailed off this time as he looked at the words on the walls. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately."

Everyone turned to leave with the twins stepping up to Cassi's side almost like bodyguards. They always looked out for their midget even if she could take care of herself.

"Everyone except," Dumbledore began getting everyone to pause. "You three."

He pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he said this. Cassi frowned wondering how they always seemed to be in the middle of this kind of trouble. She shook her head while following after the rest of her house.

"Tonight ended on a much more interesting note than anyone could have thought it would." Cassi said.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the chapter~


	12. Rogue Bludgers Leads to Hospital Wings

Cassi was frowning down at her desk as Flitwick was talking about the charm they would be learning today. Cassi wasn't really paying that much attention. Even though it was now the middle of the week everyone was still thinking about the bloody message on the wall. Cassi could even tell that all the teachers were affected by it as well.

"Miss Black?"

Cassi snapped out of her thoughts to see the entire class was looking at her as Flitwick was addressing her.

"Yes, Professor?" Cassi asked.

Some of the class snickered at Cassi being caught off guard since she had been in her own world. She rolled her eyes at them.

"I was wondering if you could demonstrate the Avis charm for us." Flitwick said.

Cassi nodded her head as she raised her wand to point at the air in front of her.

"Avis." She said clearly.

Birds shot out of her wand to start flying around the room. Flitwick clapped looking proud.

"Splendid!" He said. "10 points to Gryffindor, Miss Black."

Some of the Gryffindor students muttered excitedly for getting points as Cassi thanked Flitwick.

"Hmph, she thinks she's so superior." the Slytherin keeper, Bletchley, muttered. "It's disgusting how much she sucks up to the teachers."

Her friends murmured in agreement with her, and Cassi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The twins, who were on either side of her, exchanged a glance over her head.

"Now, there is a charm that could be used once you conjure the birds." Flitwick said. "It makes the birds attack whoever they are directed at. Good if you are ever trying to distract someone to make a quick get away. Can anyone tell me what this charm is?"

"Oppugno." Cassi replied while subtlety flicking her wand in Bletchley's direction.

The birds she had conjured when flying right towards her, and she screamed as they hit her. Of course as soon as they hit her they burst into feathers, which covered Bletchley. The class laughed as she continued to scream.

"Oops." Cassi said. "Sorry."

She didn't look sorry at all, and the twins laughed the hardest out of everyone.

"More careful where you point your wand, Miss Black." Flitwick lightly chided. "However, 5 points for giving the correct answer."

Cassi grinned smugly while leaning back into her seat. This is why Flitwick is another one of her favorite professors. Class continued with everyone soon able to use the Avis charm. It honestly wasn't that hard, so there was extra time left in class. Cassi was back to her own thoughts about the message on the wall.

"Miss Black, is everything alright?" Flitwick asked getting her attention. "You have done wonderfully in class today, but you seem...distracted."

Everyone looked towards the Heiress of Black as she sighed a bit. She then looked directly at Flitwick.

"Yes, Professor,...it's just...I was wondering about the Chamber of Secrets." Cassi said honestly.

It got extremely silent in the class, but Cassi wasn't about to get too uncomfortable to speak. Cassi also knew she wasn't the only one thinking about it.

"I see." Flitwick said. "I can understand your curiosity, Miss Black. Where should I begin?"

Everyone stared at the Charms professor as he put his wand away into his inner jacket pocket.

"Now, I hope that you are all very much aware that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age." Flitwick said. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

George tilted his head wondering what the Chamber of Secrets had to do with the founders.

"Three out of the four founders coexisted quite peacefully." Flitwick continued. "The fourth...did not."

"Salazar Slytherin." Angelina said not even having to guess.

Flitwick nodded his head towards Angelina since she was correct. However, it wasn't like he had to confirm it. Everyone knew Salazar Slytherin had a bumpy relationship with the rest of the founders. It wasn't a secret.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts." Flitwick continued. "He believed magic should only be taught to those who came from all magical families. As in purebloods."

Flitwick's eyes momentarily went over to Cassi, and she frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She can't speak for the rest of the purebloods, but she believes Salazar Slytherin's beliefs were total bullocks.

"When he was unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school." Flitwick said. "Now, according to legend, Salazar Slytherin had built a hidden chamber within Hogwarts known as the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone had their complete attention on Flitwick now as they leaned forward.

"However, shortly before departing, he sealed it until the time when his own true Heir returned to the school." Flitwick said. "The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those in Salazar Slytherin's eyes were unworthy to learn magic."

"Muggle-borns." Fred said.

Flitwick nodded his head as Cassi's hand clenched into fists. Who gave Slytherin the right to decide who was and wasn't worthy of learning magic? Anyone with magic within them should have a right to learn how to use it.

"Of course, Hogwarts has been searched countless times." Flitwick assured the students. "No such chamber has ever been found."

Cassi knew he was trying to make them feel better, but it was obvious all the teachers were worried. So she didn't feel much better herself.

"Professor, what is exactly inside the Chamber?" George asked.

Flitwick sighed with a even more troubled expression appearing on his face.

"According to legend, the Chamber is supposed to house...something only the Heir of Slytherin can control." Flitwick said then paused looked worried. "...It is said...to be the home of a monster."

The class shifted with worried murmurs passing through the students. Cassi exchanged a glance with the boys. A monster?

* * *

"What do you think about all of it?" George asked as he, Fred, and Cassi walked through the corridor that would take them to the outside Greenhouses.

Cassi frowned as she thought about all that Professor Flitwick had told them.

"Not sure what to think." Fred said honestly. "Think we need to worry?"

"No." Cassi said immediately. "Not for ourselves anyway."

The twins exchanged a glance wondering how she could be so sure. They looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"Remember what Professor Flitwick said?" Cassi asked them. "What lies within the Chamber is supposed to purge the school of those Salazar Slytherin thought were unworthy of learning magic. There's a reason why Slytherin house is the only house without muggle-borns. It's because they're not welcomed...whatever lies within the Chamber is meant to get rid of them. We are purebloods...whatever monster is hiding in the school isn't after us."

However, Cassi did worry for those who weren't purebloods. She was sure that once the creature attacks all muggle-borns that it will then turn to half bloods. Salazar Slytherin was known to frown upon half bloods as well because being a half blood meant that one of your parents committed the 'sin' of creating a union with a muggle or muggle-born.

"Do you really think that thing is running loose?" George asked.

"Not right now." Cassi said. "If the Heir or whoever is controlling the monster is smart, he or she won't let the thing wander during the day. Some could see it if it was running around in daylight."

The twins nodded in unison. That all made complete sense, and even knowing the thing wouldn't come after them directly they still felt an uneasy feeling in their stomachs.

"To be safe we shouldn't walk in the corridors alone once the sun goes down." George said as he looked at Cassi. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah." Fred agreed.

"I can take care of myself." Cassi said knowing the two were worried about her. "So, don't worry, boys, I'll protect you just stick close."

George and Fred snorted rolling their eyes as Cassi grinned up at them with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Cassi hummed as she was coming down from her dormitory after putting away her school books. Today was Wednesday after all, which meant she had another lesson with McGonagall. She made it down to the common room where many of the older students were sitting around talking or studying.

"Off to another study session, Cas?" Fred asked when he spotted her.

George looked up from what he had been working on as Cassi was putting her hair up into a ponytail. She had removed her cloak, and she had rolled up her sleeves to her elbows.

"Yes." Cassi said. "I should be back in time for us all to go to Quidditch practice together."

"Want one of us to walk you there?" George asked.

Cassi sighed knowing that they meant well, but she would be fine. The monster wasn't after purebloods, and she was from the Black family, the purest of the pure...and all that other stuff she isn't happy about.

"It's alright." Cassi said. "I'll be fine. You better concentrate on your studies."

"Yes, _Mum_." They said sarcastically in unison.

Cassi rolled her eyes at them then flicked her wand. Two pillows went flying off of the couch to smack them both in the face.

"Oi!" They both complained.

Cassi laughed as she left the common room. She went down the stairs while getting down on the first try without having to change direction. Of course this is her fourth year. If she was unable to time the stairs by now then there would be a problem. Cassi walked down the corridor with her hands behind her back. She sighed with her head tilted to the side as she wondered if she'll make anymore progress today than she has been.

She knew it'd be hard work trying to shift form, but she was usually left exhausted after every lesson with barely anything to show for it. McGonagall told her she was doing well for a beginner, and that it usually took years for someone to fully shift for the first time. However, Cassi was not satisfied with her progress. She would shift completely into her animal form before the end of the year. She would not take years.

Cassi continued on her way while nodding to Colin as she was passing him in the corridor. The little first year waved at her energetically with a large grin on his face. Cassi chuckled in amusement while continuing on her way. Colin was a muggle-born wizard like Hermione was a muggle-born witch. Everything fascinated him, and he was constantly taking photos.

He had even took her picture on the first day of classes because he had heard the humors about her. However, he hadn't been scared of her. He had been curious of her instead, and he had just popped up to take a picture of her as she was sitting under the tree in the courtyard reading. Cassi shook her head at the memory as she turned the corner. She saw McGonagall's second years were leaving the classroom as she was arriving. She also saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello, you three." She greeted.

"Cassi." Hermione said nodding.

Ron and Harry gave their own replies, but Cassi could tell something was bothering the trio.

"Something wrong?" Cassi asked.

"...Professor McGonagall told us about the Chamber of Secrets..." Hermione confessed.

"Ah." Cassi hummed automatically understanding. "It is a bit worrying, isn't it?"

The three second years nodded their head as they looked at the older Gryffindor student. Cassi saw Harry's bothered expression as he glanced at Ron and Hermione.

"Something else on your mind?" Cassi asked.

"...Cassi, do you think that Malfoy could be the Heir of Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Cassi blinked looking truly surprised by the young wizard's question. For a moment Harry thought he might have insulted Cassi by accusing her cousin. Cassi then chuckled with a grin on her face.

"No, I don't." Cassi said. "And that's not because he's my family. The Malfoy family aren't descendants of Salazar Slytherin. I can track their family pretty far back, and there is no sign that Salazar Slytherin's bloodline mixed with theirs."

The trio frowned obviously upset with the news. However, they still had to make a plan to make sure Cassi was right. They knew she wasn't lying because she seemed to believe what she was saying. They just had to make sure.

"I know those looks." Cassi said getting their attention. "You're planning something you shouldn't."

Their eyes widened when Cassi looked at them knowingly with her brow quirked.

"However, what you decide to do is your business." Cassi said. "Just try not to get yourselves killed or anything."

They all nodded in unison as Cassi chuckled. She ruffled Harry's hair then walked past them to get into McGonagall's classroom. McGonagall was waiting for Cassi as always. Cassi shut the door behind her completely then walked forward to stop in front of McGonagall.

"Are you ready to begin, Miss Black?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor." Cassi said nodding.

* * *

Cassi huffed as she sat across from McGonagall feeling tired. She had managed to shift her body some, but it had literally snapped back into her human form before she could complete the shift.

"It's quite impressive that you've come along so fast, Miss Black." McGonagall praised as she handed the girl a cup of tea. "You almost took animal form. It appears your animal is some kind of canine."

Cassi's brow quirked as she took a sip of tea. A canine, huh? Just like her dad. Cassi didn't say this aloud, of course. Her father did become an Animagus illegally along with James and Peter. Lyra and her aunt (technically godmother) Ellery were both registered Animagi.

"With more practice you should be able to shift at least by the end of the year." McGonagall said. "However, do not be disappointed if we have to pick up training during your fifth year."

Cassi nodded though she planned to finish the shift by the end of the year. She knew she could do it if she trained hard enough. She just had to push herself. Cassi finished her tea while glancing at the clock in the room. Her training with McGonagall went a bit longer than expected. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late to Quidditch practice, and Oliver would have her head.

"Thank-you, Professor, for another training session." Cassi said as she put down the tea. "I need to get to Quidditch practice now."

"Are you sure, Miss Black?" McGonagall asked. "What you just went through is very tiring. If you need me to, I can write a note excusing you from practice."

"Thanks, Minnie, but first game of the season this weekend." Cassi said. "I need to be there for practice."

McGonagall sighed at Cassi's stubbornness and the nickname. However, she just nodded her head.

"Go on then." McGonagall said.

Cassi nodded her head grinning before she was quick to leave the classroom. She really did need to get to practice. Their first game of the season was against Slytherin. It was a game she planned to win.

* * *

Cassi cursed as Slytherin scored another goal. The game was going down hill for Gryffindor, but the game was still young. She took the Quaffel from Oliver then went zooming towards the Slytherin goals. They were going to make this goal. She wouldn't be stopped.

 _"Cassiopeia Black zooms towards the Slytherin's goals."_ Jordan commented. _"Determination shining in her beautifully grey eyes!"_

"JORDAN!" McGonagall scolded.

Cassi snorted in amusement with a grin pulling across her face. She knew Jordan just couldn't help himself. Cassi came up to the goal. She zoomed around Bletchley to get around the goal then circled back while Bletchley was confused to toss the Quaffel into the goal. The Gryffindors cheered loudly when it went in.

 _"Yes! Cassiopeia Black scores 10 points for Gryffindor!"_ Jordan shouted.

Katie and Angelina clap for Cassi as they get back into formation to wait for the Quaffel to be put back into play. Bletchley tossed the Quaffel to Flint who went zooming towards the Gryffindor goals. The Gryffindor Chasers were quick to go after him. He dodged all of them then tossed the Quaffel towards the goal. Oliver managed to catch it. He tossed it back to Angelina who caught it quickly.

She went flying back to the other side of the field. Cassi and Katie were on either side of her to try and protect her from the other Chasers. Cassi, who saw Flint closing in, went to call out a warning, but he hit her head on. She went flying towards the ground with the crowd gasping. She pulled up sharply on her broom to keep from crashing.

She grit her teeth as she watched Slytherin retake possession of the Quaffel. She went rushing after the Slytherin Chaser. When she was getting close, she was once again hit from above. She pushed back against who was on top of her. She got him off, but by then Slytherin scored another goal.

 _"Another goal for Slytherin!"_ Jordan said unhappily as he gave them the ten points. _"They lead Gryffindor 90 to 30."_

Oliver tossed the Quaffel back into play with Katie taking possession of it this time. As she was hurrying towards the other side of the field Cassi made sure to keep an extra vigilant eye. She said the broom made the flyer, but those Nimbus 2001s were making things difficult for the Gryffindor team.

"Cassi!" Katie called.

She tossed the Quaffel towards Cassi, and the brunette Chaser grabbed it. She did a spin in the air to avoid Flint who came at her. She hurried towards the Slytherin goal. Cassi tossed the Quaffel at it, and it went sailing inside.

 _"Cassiopeia Black scores once again!"_ Lee said. _"10 points to Gryffindor!"_

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor fans. Cassi frowned knowing that those ten points didn't help much. They were still fifty behind Slytherin. However, if Harry catches the snitch they would be able to win this game. The game continued going with neither team getting near the goals. Cassi had possession of the Quaffel. However, she lost it when a Bludger nearly took off her head as it went after Harry who was across from her. Slytherin took the Quaffel as Cassi righted herself.

"Watch yourself, Harry, Cassi!" Oliver called out.

The two younger players looked with wide eyes behind Oliver when seeing the Bludger coming back.

"Oliver, watch out!" Harry and Cassi called.

It was too late. The Bludger hit the end of Oliver's broom. Oliver did a nose dive before hitting the ground hard. Cassi didn't have time to be worried since she had to duck the Bludger again as it went right towards her obviously ready to go through her to get to Harry who zoomed off when it came after him.

"What the bloody hell?!" She hissed looking to see the Bludger following Harry around. "Shit...it's a rogue."

She has no idea who tampered with it, but nothing could be done in the middle of the game. She frowned knowing if they lost Harry due to injury that they really would lose this game. She zoomed up after Angelina and Katie to tell them her plan.

"I'm going after Harry!" She said. "If we lose him, we lose the game. Keep them away from the goal. Oliver's done for the rest of the game. We can't risk losing our Keeper and our Seeker."

The two Chasers nodded their heads in understanding. Cassi turned away to hurry after Harry who was trying to catch the Snitch and avoid being hit. Draco was going after the Snitch with him. They ducked down into the space between the bottom of the field and the stands. Cassi flew up above it while wondering how to get the Bludger away from Harry. She wasn't a Beater. Speaking of Beaters, Cassi looked up seeing that Fred and George were both busy trying to keep one Bludger away from Katie and Angelina since the Slytherin Beaters kept sending it their way.

Cassi shook her head knowing she just had to keep Harry from being taken out of the game. Cassi kept flying above the two Seekers as a plan formed in her mind. A plan that would most likely end with her in the Hospital Wing. She sighed knowing there weren't really any other options. She supposes she'll just have to take one for the team. She came out of her thoughts as Draco went right past her after crashing his broom. He landed on the field in a way that had to hurt his male bits. Cassi actually winced feeling a bit sympathetic towards the guy.

She kept going though as she left her cousin to cry and whine on the field. He wasn't her concern. Harry came up out of the confined space to head after the Snitch. He reached out for it, but the Bludger hit his arm. He winced clutching it to his chest, and Cassi moved in ready to put her plan into motion. When the Bludger came after Harry again, she put herself between her and Harry. His eyes widened when Cassi took the hit while managing to grab the thing. She went crashing onto the field as she tried to keep the Bludger in her arms.

The crowd winced knowing that it had to hurt to take a rogue Bludger in the ribs. Cassi was being jerked around the field as she continued trying to hold down the Bludger. She grit her teeth as it hit hard against her chest trying to make her let go. The thing jerked so hard it sent her into the air to slam against the stands. She still refused to let go even when it once again hit her into the stands. Her head cracked against a wooden beam hard. She still held on.

Harry, knowing he had to hurry, went after the Snitch. He reached out with his other hand with it closing around the small golden ball. He crashed onto the field, however, the fall wasn't so bad. He laid there a moment in a daze.

 _"Harry Potter caught the Snitch!"_ Jordan announced. _"Gryffindor wins!"_

The stands erupted in cheers as Harry grinned happy the game was over. The Bludger, however, was still going, and it sent Cassi across the field again as people came hurrying out to help. The Bludger hit Cassi in the face making her finally let go. It went after Harry immediately. It never reached him because of Hermione.

"Finite Incantatum!" She said as she waved her wand.

The Bludger disappeared in sparklingly dust. Cassi groaned rolling over onto her side. George and Fred landed on the field before running over towards her.

"Cas!" They called.

They fell down onto their knees beside her as she continued groaning as she held her side. George carefully put his hand on her shoulder, but when she winced, he jerked away. He didn't want to hurt her anyone. There was a large bruise already forming on her face, and blood running down the side of her head.

"Move aside! Move aside!"

The twins turned seeing McGonagall was rushing over, and the two of them stepped out of the way. McGonagall got down onto her knees beside Cassi. She carefully looked over the young witch as she held her sides tightly.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said. "Immediately. Help her up."

George handed his broom to Fred then went to help Cassi up to a sitting position. He grit his teeth when Cassi flinched in pain. She opened her eyes seeing that Harry's arm was bent back in an impossible angle, but she also saw Lockhart beside him.

"What that'd git do now?" Cassi asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

Cassi frowned as she laid in the bed she was placed in. She was now in the Hospital Wing with her head wrapped around from where it took that nasty blow from the Bludger. Her ribs were also wrapped up, and her arm was in a sling because her shoulder was broken. Her back was bruised pretty bad as well. Honestly, Cassi was surprised she wasn't knocked out considering how hard her head was hit.

Across the room was Harry and a bunch of students who were worried about him. The twins, Katie, and Angelina were sitting or standing beside Cassi who was not happy. Oliver was going back between his Seeker and his best Chaser to check on them. At the moment he was at Harry's bedside.

Draco was stuck in the Hospital Wing as well while groaning as if he was dying, which was annoying Cassi. Madam Pomfrey, who had left the room to get some medicine, rushed back in.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy quit making such a fuss." Madam Pomfrey ordered you can go."

Cassi grinned as Draco stopped his moaning and groaning to glare at Madam Pomfrey. His little ploy to get attention was just ruined.

"Out of the way. Out of the way." Madam Pomfrey ordered shooing the students out of her way.

They got out of her way immediately since she could be scarier than McGonagall if crossed.

"He should have been brought straight to me." Madam Pomfrey said. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back..."

She trailed off with an annoyed expression on her face. It always made her angry when someone tried to do her job for her.

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh, I'll be able to certainly." Madam Pomfrey said as she poured Harry some Skele-o-Grow. "But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Re-growing bones is a nasty business."

She handed Harry the drink to down, but he spit it out as soon as the horrible taste touched his tongue.

"Well, what do you expect?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Pumpkin juice?"

She rolled her eyes at the boy then went to check on her other patient who was back to frowning.

"I'm getting tired of this room." Cassi said bluntly.

George reached out to take her hand to give it a squeeze. She appreciated the gesture, but it didn't make her feel much better.

"Then stop getting hurt, Miss Black." Pomfrey said as she put a drink together for Cassi. "Here drink this, and I do mean all of it."

Cassi frowned though did as she was told. She learned just listening to Madam Pomfrey got her out of her faster. Cassi gagged on the horrible tasting stuff, but she swallowed every bit of it. Madam Pomfrey nodded in satisfaction.

"Good." She said. "Now, I need to mend your bones. I was in a rush before so I couldn't. You know how this goes. Please, sit up."

Cassi grumbled knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant. Mending bones always hurt. Even after being mended they were still fragile.

"Oh, and you'll be staying here over night." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I know." Cassi said as she sat up. "This isn't my first time."

And most likely wouldn't be her last.

* * *

Cassi laid in her bed in the Hospital Wing in a light sleep. She was never really able to get comfortable in the Hospital Wing beds. In fact, she had a hard time sleeping in any bed that wasn't somewhat fluffy. These matresses barely had anything to them. Being something for injured people to lay on someone would think they'd be more comfortable. Cassi was about to try and get comfortable again when she heard what sounded like a House Elf sobbing, and they have very distinctive sobbing. Cassi sat up looking around the room until her eyes landed on a familiar House Elf.

"Dobby?" She asked.

Harry, who was standing in front of the House Elf, whirled around with his eyes wide when seeing Cassi awake. Dobby tilted his head at the young witch.

"Miss Cassi." Dobby greeted politely.

"Dobby, what are you doing away from home?" Cassi asked as she completely sat up.

Dobby walked over to Cassi's bedside with Harry following after him. He was curious as to how Dobby and Cassi knew each other.

"Dobby came to warn Harry Potter." Dobby said. "Harry Potter is in danger...Dobby tried to make him go home with the Bludger."

Cassi's eyes widened as Dobby hung his head gulitily. He knew what he did was wrong.

"Dobby is sorry, Miss Cassi." Dobby said. "It is Dobby's fault that Miss Cassi is here. Dobby is ready for punishment."

Cassi sighed as the House Elf prepared himself to get slapped. Cassi just shook her head.

"I'm not going to hit you, Dobby." Cassi said. "However-"

She was cut off by the sound of somone coming towards the Hospital Wing. She frowned as she looked back to Dobby.

"I expect an explanation later." She said to Dobby. "Now go home before you end up caught being away. You know what will happen."

Dobby looked at Cassi gratefully. Cassi was always kind to him and the other House Elves when she visits the Malfoy Manor. Cassi even sometimes reads to them or had lovely conversations with them when Lucius wasn't around.

"Of course, Miss Cassi." Dobby said then stood up straighter when the noises got closer. "Harry Potter should remember what Dobby told him. Hogwarts isn't safe."

Harry looked as if he was ready to pressue Dobby, but the House Elf literally disappeared at the snap of his fingers.

"Harry, get into bed...now!" Cassi hissed when seeing the shadows approaching the doorway.

Harry ran back into his bed to lay down after turning off his lamp. Once Cassi was sure he was settled, she quickly laid down as well. She kept her eyes open, however, so she could glance at the doorway. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey all came into the Hospital Wing followed by two men carrying a stretcher.

"Put him here." She ordered. "What happened?"

The two men set the stretcher down then Dumbledore and McGonagall moved the stiff figure into the bed. Cassi's eyes widened when recognizing the form of Colin Creevy as he clutched his camera.

"There's been another attack." Dumbledore said.

"I think...I think he's been Petrified, Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said.

Cassi frowned wondering what Colin was even doing up after hours in the first place. He should know to be more careful considering he is a muggle-born.

"Look, perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker." McGonagall said.

Cassi watched as Dumbledore took the camera. When he opened it, sparks and smoke shot out meaning it was completely useless to them.

"What can this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked as she kept a hand on Colin's forehead.

"It means...that our students are in great danger." Dumbledore said.

"What should I tell the staff?" McGonagall asked.

"The truth." Dumbledore replied. "Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

Cassi lay there while not believing that this has happened before, and no one still knew who was behind this. What could all this mean?

* * *

Random: Sorry it took longer than planned to post a new chapter. But hope you liked it.


	13. What Lurks in the Dark

Random: Last chapter for the Chamber of Secrets. I hope you all like it.

* * *

George frowned as he and everyone else gathered around a platform that Lockhart had put up. He glanced at Cassi, who has been unusually silent ever since leaving the Hospital Wing, as she stood between him and Fred. Cassi told them about what she heard Dumbledore and McGonagall discuss, and ever since then she has been quiet as if lost in her thoughts. She speaks if spoken to, but usually the replies were short and to the point. She hasn't mentioned pranking or made any snarky comments. It was starting to worry him and Fred.

"Gather round! Gather round!" Lockhart said as he walked down the middle of the platform. "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?"

"Unfortunately." Cassi said frowning.

George and Fred grinned while glad to hear Cassi make some kind of snarky remark.

"Excellent." Lockhart said. "In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works."

Cassi frowned wondering if he would ever just get to the point instead of run his mouth. She knew that was unlikely because he obviously liked hearing himself talk. He undid his little cape then threw it into the crowd where some girls snatched it up to hold close.

"They make me sick." Cassi said grimacing. "Making all of the female race look bad."

Oliver chuckled patting Cassi on the shoulder as some girls hushed her. She was about to tell them to shove it, but George took her hand. He gave it a squeeze while hoping this would calm her. Cassi stayed put while trying to push down the odd warm feeling in her cheeks. What was wrong with her?

"Let me introduce my assistant...Professor Snape." Lockhart said.

Everyone turned their attention to the other end of the platform as the Potions master stepped up. He wasn't wearing his long robe, and his expression was its usual blank self.

"He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration." Lockhart said. "Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear."

He winked in Cassi's direction, but she didn't look impressed in the slightest. In fact, she felt very disturbed.

"5 sickles says Snape knocks him on his arse first try." Cassi said.

"Like we'd take that bet." The twins said in unison.

Cassi chuckled because the three of them knew that Lockhart wasn't as grand as he trying to lead people to believe. They also know that Snape saw this as a chance to prove he'd be the better D.A.D.A professor. He'll surely knock Lockhart down to show everyone this talent.

"I'll take that bet."

The twins and Cassi blinked before turning their heads to see Cedric Diggory, who was a Hufflepuff a year above them, as he grinned down at Cassi.

"But how about we raise it to three Galleons?" He asked.

Cassi tilted her head to the side then glanced at the boys. The twins grinned nodding their heads. Cassi looked back to Cedric.

"Very well." Cassi said as she held out her hand. "Three Galleons."

Cedric's grin widened as he shook hands with Cassi who knew she would be three Galleons richer by the end of this. Snape and Lockhart met in the middle with their wands at the ready. They brought their wands in front of them then down to their sides before giving a formal bow. They turned away from each other then took steps away from the other to get on opposite ends of the platform. They both whirled around with their wands ready when they were.

"One, two," Lockhart counted down. "Three."

"Expelliarmus!" Snape recited instantly.

He shot his wand forward with the spell shooting out towards Lockhart who didn't even think to block the spell. He went flying into the air then landed on his arse as Cassi predicted. She shook her head because Lockhart could have deflected that with a simple protection spell. Some laughed as others worried for the D.A.D.A teacher.

"This is going to be the first and only time I clap for Snape." Cassi said as she applauded the Potions Master.

Even the twins were clapping because that had just been a beautiful thing.

"Pay up." Cassi then said to Cedric

The Hufflepuff boy didn't even look upset as he passed the three Galleons to Cassi who pocketed them. He just chuckled in amusement as Cassi pocketed her winnings with a grin on her face.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione said.

"Who cares?" Ron retorted.

Cassi chuckled as the twins snickered on either side of her. This Dueling Club was actually a good idea...if only someone else was teaching it that is..., and seeing Lockhart getting knocked around made it even batter. Lockhart got up onto his feet while trying to remain cool.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't made me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do." Lockhart said as he walked towards the black cladded professor. "If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

Cassi shook her head not believing the words coming out of the man's mouth. He was just trying to save face. He was obviously a poor dueler. Snape didn't even blink at Lockhart's words, but if Cassi had been him she would have made some sort of snarky comment to get Lockhart all flustered.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape said with just the teeniest bit of a mocking tone.

"An excellent idea, Professor Snape!" Lockhart said. "Who shall we start with?"

The doors then opened to the Great Hall with McGonagall walking in with her robes billowing behind her before Lockhart could pick a pair.

"Sorry to interrupt, professors." McGonagall said. "But I need to borrow Miss Black."

Everyone turned towards Cassi who grinned at McGonagall without any worry in her expression.

"What'd I do this time, Minnie?" Cassi asked blinking.

She looked at the twins with her eyes asking if they've done anything they shouldn't lately. The two of them shook their heads.

"You're not in trouble, Miss Black." McGonagall said. "...yet..."

Cassi chuckled as she broke away from the others to head over towards McGonagall. She waved to the twins who wondered why McGonagall wanted Cassi. After leaving the Great Hall, McGonagall started off towards her office.

"I was thinking we could have an extra study session." McGonagall said. "I finished grading the essays I assigned earlier, and you didn't appear to be doing anything of great importance."

Cassi chuckled because she knew that McGonagall thought Lockhart's dueling club was a bloody waste of time. If someone besides him was teaching it, it'd probably be good idea. However, with him teaching it they wouldn't learn much.

"I don't mind, Professor." Cassi said still grinning. "I think I'm getting closer to transforming completely."

McGonagall's lips turned up a bit when seeing the excited look on the young witch's face.

"Hmm, perhaps you will be a full Animagus by the end of the year, Miss Black." McGonagall said. "If you keep up the good work."

* * *

"Harry, did what?" Cassi, who just finished training with McGonagall, asked.

"He was speaking to the snake." George, who had come to get her, said.

The two of them were walking together towards the common room. Fred was off with Jordan being his 'wingman' as he tried to woo Angelina again.

"You mean like a Parselmouth?" Cassie inquired.

George nodded his head. Cassi frowned because she had no expected that. Only a Salazar Slytherin was known for being a Parselmouth. However, someone of his direct line could have the same gift.

"It just doesn't seem possible." Cassi said. "The Potter bloodline has been Gryffindors since the beginning of the school. They never associated with Slytherins. My mother being an exception, but bloodlines never mixed. And I highly doubt someone of Salazar Slytherin's bloodline would ever be sorted into Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but how can you know for sure?" George asked. "Salazar Slytherin lived a thousand-years-ago no one really knows what happened to him after he left the school."

Cassi's frown deepened though she knew George had a very strong point.

"How come you know about all this bloodline business anyway?" George asked.

"The Black family has a very extensive library with not only their bloodline history, but other pureblood families as well." Cassi said. "To make sure what bloodlines were 'worthy' enough to be part of the Black bloodline or to have our bloodline mixed with theirs."

George shook his head though he wasn't very surprised. He's learned that Cassi's family all seemed very picky with who was permitted to be in their family. They even disowned their own blood.

"And you read about them?" George asked.

"Well, I didn't have much to do when I was little." Cassi said. "My mum was off doing double-shifts at St. Mungo's, and my godmother was usually busy with Ministry work. Then my godfather was afraid he wouldn't be the best person to watch me. I couldn't really go out when I was little because my father, Sirius Black, was still very fresh on people's mind, and being his daughter made people very uneasy. One time someone reacted violent towards me, so staying indoors was best. I was usually alone in the old Grimmauld Place with only Kreacher for company, so I usually read a lot."

George nodded his head in understanding with a small frown on his face. It wasn't fair how Cassi had to grow up. He knew she must have been very lonely. He felt someone take his hand, and he looked down to Cassi as she grinned at him.

"What's with that face?" She asked teasingly.

She poked his cheek making him chuckle in amusement as he batted her away playfully.

"Don't look so sad." Cassi said as she squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I used to be lonely, but...I have you and Fred and all of our other friends now. And you have me, which let me tell you is something you should feel honored about."

Cassi's grin grew, and George let out a laugh as he shook his head. He squeezed Cassi's hand back while glad to have her as a friend. He planned to keep her for as long as she'd let him. Cassi then sighed.

"I have a feeling this year is only going to get more complicated, George." Cassi said.

"Don't worry, Cas, we'll get through it as always." George said sincerely. "I've got your back."

Cassi smiled up at George as they made it to the moving staircases that would take them up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, better settle in for the night." Cassi said. "We have another day of glorious classes tomorrow."

George groaned at the mention of classes, which had Cassi laughing in amusement.

"Don't worry, George." Cassi said. "The Christmas Holiday is about to start, and we'll have a break from classes."

* * *

Soon the Christmas came to an end, and all the students returned to Hogwarts despite the attacks that happened before the break. Lyra had been reluctant to let Cassi go back, but allowed it when Cassi pointed out the creature was going after muggle-borns not purebloods. She was now back into her Quidditch robes as she and her team got ready for another game.

"Alright, listen up." Oliver said. "We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, and smarter."

Cassi grinned because that was all true. Hufflepuff games were usually the easiest ones to win. Of course, she knew better than to underestimate them. They did have Cedric Diggory, and he was one hell of a Seeker. The team got up to leave their tent to start heading towards the field.

"Not to mention they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." Fred added looking amused.

Cassi rolled her eyes elbowing Fred since his little comment made Harry frown. George and Fred both chuckled and not looking apologetic for the comment.

"Well, that too." Oliver agreed.

They were heading towards where they would take their starts, but McGonagall appeared.

"Professor McGonagall." Oliver greeted.

Cassi frowned when seeing the look on McGonagall's face. Something must have happened, and by something, Cassi was sure another attack.

"This match has been canceled." McGonagall said surprising the team.

"We can't cancel Quidditch." Oliver immediately argued.

"Silence, Wood." McGonagall chided. "You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower. Now."

Cassi's frown deepened because all this was making her nervous. George and Fred moved in closer to her as Oliver started moving the team towards the Tower.

"Someone else has had to have been attack." Cassi said. "It's the only explanation."

"You really think so?" Katie asked.

The rest of the team, minus Harry, who had stayed with McGonagall, all looked towards Cassi.

"Yes." Cassi said. "It has to be something big for them to cancel Quidditch. I'm just afraid of what's going to happen now that someone else is Petrified. It won't end well for the school...I'm sure."

All the team exchanged glances as they started to worry as well. If Hogwarts closed...they would have to try to spread out to other schools, and if that happened it would be most likely they wouldn't see each other again...not for years at least.

* * *

Cassi stood between the twins as all the Gryffindors gathered in the Tower. Even Ron and Harry were back, and they explained that it had been Hermione who had been attacked...another Gryffindor muggle-born.

"Can I have you attention, please?" McGonagall asked as she walked in while unrolling a piece of parchment. "Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: 'All students will return their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.' I should tell you this: Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught...it is likely that the school will be closed."

McGonagall left after that as the students all started murmuring together. Cassi sat down beside Oliver on one of the love seats. They both looked bothered as did the rest of the Gryffindors.

"I can't believe this is happening." Katie said.

"So...if one more attack happens, do you think they'll close the school forever?" Dean asked.

"I believe so, Dean." Cassi said. "I believe so."

"But what about the students who don't have anywhere to go?" A muggle-born third year named Silvia asked.

Cassi heard that Silvia's parents had disowned her when they learned she was different. Of course, their memories had been erased of knowing Silvia was magic, but she couldn't return to them unless she wanted her memories erased as well and live as a muggle. Silvia has been living at the Three Broomsticks with help from the school, but if the school closes they won't be able to help her anymore.

"They won't have a choice if someone else gets hurt." Percy said. "This might really be the end of Hogwarts."

Cassi exchanged a glance with the twins. Why did all of this have to happen? Who was causing it all?

* * *

Cassi was sitting in front of the fireplace with a thoughtful look on her face. George and Fred had went up to get into their pajamas, but they said they'd be back.

"Cassi."

Cassi turned seeing Percy walking towards her from the boys' dorms. He was still in his full uniform with his badge in place.

"I was wondering if you could up to the girls' dormitory to make sure everyone is here." Percy said. "I've already checked the boys. I would ask Alicia to check, but she's been in the Hospital Wing ever since that mishap in Potions."

"It's alright, Percy." Cassi said. "I can check."

Percy thanked her as she stood up from the couch. Cassi went up the stairs to the girl dormitory to check and see if everyone was accounted for. The first years weren't missing anyone. The second years were missing Hermione, but she was in the Hospital Wing. Cassi made it to the third year dorms. She knocked on the first door she came to then poked her head.

"I'm doing a head count." Cassi said when the girls looked at her. "Is everyone here?"

"No." A third year named Allison said. "We haven't seen Silvia in over an hour."

Cassi frowned when hearing that Silvia was missing. Didn't that girl hear what McGonagall said earlier? She's a muggle-born for Merlin's sake.

"Alright, I'll try to find her." Cassi promised.

Allison nodded her head as Cassi left the room. She went up to her own dorm where Angelina, Katie, and Rochelle were already sleeping. Cassi went over to her trunk to open it up. Lathrop, who had been snoozing, got up to scurry over to her to see what she was doing. She pet him real quick then pulled out an old worn piece of folded parchment. Cassi pulled out her wand then glanced around to make sure her roommates were really asleep.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Cassi said as she tapped the map.

Ink started spreading out around the parchment with the Marauders Map taking shape. She opened it up with her eyes scanning for Silvia's name. She spotted Silvia's name over by Professor Dumbledore's office. She had probably went to ask him about what would happen to her if the school closed. Cassi wasn't surprised Silvia would go see Dumbledore, but now she was in danger without a teacher around at all.

"Bloody Hell." Cassi cursed then pointed at the map again. "Mischief managed."

The ink disappeared off of the parchment as Cassi was folding it. She pocketed it then got up off the ground. She picked up Lathrop to place on the bed.

"Stay here." She ordered the ferret who 'duk'ed in reply.

Cassi left the dorms to go down to the common room. She frowned when seeing Percy wasn't there. She was going to tell him that Silvia was missing, but not where she was since she wouldn't be able to explain how she knew where she was. However, he was nowhere to be seen. She then heard a ruckus coming from the boys' dormitory.

Cassi shook her head knowing Percy probably went to go see what was happening. Cassi looked towards the portrait exist. She couldn't just stand here waiting for Percy when Silvia could be in danger. Without any hesitation Cassi went out towards the portrait. She stepped out of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Fat Lady asked.

"There's a muggle-born missing from the Tower." Cassi whispered. "I have to go get her. Waiting around for a teacher will take too much time."

The Fat Lady frowned obviously not liking Cassi's plan, but she said no more as the fourth year went off on her own into the dark corridors. Cassi walked through the corridors with her wand already in hand. She didn't use the lumos charm because she didn't need to alert anyone of her presence. She's gotten so used to walking these corridors in the dark that she knew how to get around without any light. Cassi finally made it into a better lit corridor that led to Dumbledore's office. Cassi spotted Silvia looking around herself.

"Silvia, there you are." Cassi said walking towards her. "You should know how to be out here."

Silvia whirled around looking at Cassi with a bothered expression, which had Cassi's stomach churning.

"What is it?" Cassi asked finally making it towards her.

"I thought I heard something." Silvia admitted.

Cassi pulled the younger student closer while looking around. She glanced towards the way that would take them back to Gryffindor Tower then the way that led to Dumbledore's office. It was much closer, and she would feel better if they had the headmaster with them. He could even find a Professor to escort them back.

"Come on." Cassi said tugging Silvia in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"We can't go back to Dumbledore's office." Silvia said. "The Minister is in there!"

Cassi frowned wondering why the Minister was here, and even if he was here, she didn't care. She cared more about her and Silvia's safety than interrupting a meeting with Dumbledore and Fudge.

"Who bloody cares?" Cassi asked. "Would you rather take the chance of walking alone with a monster on the loose or would you rather go back to Dumbledore? I highly doubt he would mind if we show up."

Silvia frowned still looking unsure. Before she could reply the two of them heard a slithering noise. They both stiffened as their hearts froze before picking back up in pace.

"Cassi." Silvia whispered in fear as she grabbed Cassi's wrist.

"It's alright." Cassi said. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Percy asked Allison.

He was standing in the common room with George and Fred behind them. They had all come down expecting to see Cassi, but the young Heiress of Black had not been here. After waiting for about half an hour, Allison came down wondering if Cassi was back.

"Cassi came to see if we were all there, but we told her that Silvia was missing." Allison said. "She said she would find her then bring her back. Neither one of them have returned."

Percy frowned wondering what was going through Cassi's head. She should have reported to him immediately if one of the girls was missing. She shouldn't have run off alone.

"We need to find her...them!" George corrected.

However, Fred new that George was way more worried their friend, and Fred didn't blame him. He was worried about Cassi as well.

"You two won't be going anywhere." Percy said firmly. "I will report immediately to Professor McGonagall, and she will find Cassi."

George wanted to protest, but Percy was already leaving the room. Percy hurried through the corridors keeping an eye out for Cassi and/or Silvia as he went. He made it to McGonagall's office, and knocked on the door quickly. He waited for a few minutes before the door opened as McGonagall was closing her robe.

"Mr. Weasley, you should not be out of the Tower." McGonagall said. "School Prefect or not."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Percy said. "But we're missing a third year and a fourth year from Gryffindor Tower."

McGonagall looked startled to hear this. Percy continued on to explain that Silvia Crabapple had been missing, and that Cassi went to find her.

"According to Allison Emerson, they've both been missing a little over half an hour." Percy finished. "My brothers want to go after Cassi, and I'm not sure they'll stay in the Tower much longer."

"Oh dear." McGonagall said. "Mr. Weasley, I want you to go back to the Tower to keep Miss. Emerson and your brothers there. I will wake the other Professors, and we will look for Miss Crabapple and Miss Black."

As Percy went to do as he was told, McGonagall quickly went to collect the other professors to start searching the castle.

* * *

Ron and Harry stood underneath the cloak in Hagrid's hut as Lucius Malfoy was telling Professor Dumbledore that the Governors wanted his resignation. Harry couldn't believe that The Governors were trying to get rid of Dumbledore. He knew without Dumbledore that even more muggle-borns would be in danger.

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away." Hagrid said. "Take him away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance! You mark my words, there'll be killings next!"

Lucius was about to reply, but then Hagrid's door was opened quickly. Snape was standing there.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's been another attack." Snape said looking a tad bit out of breath. "Two students this time have been Petrified."

Ron and Harry exchanged a wide-eyed glance wondering who was Petrified this time. It was Hermione just last night. Fudge looked shocked as well.

"Who were the students, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Silvia Crabapple...and Cassiopeia Black." Snape replied.

Shock actually over took Lucius's face as he turned to look at Snape sharply. Harry and Ron were dumbfounded because Cassi was far from a muggle-born witch.

"According to Miss Emerson, Miss Black went after Miss Crabapple who hadn't yet returned to the Gryffindor dormitories." Snape said. "When found it appeared Miss Black had been trying to shield Miss Emerson from something. They were both found facing a window. Perhaps the creature had been coming for them outside the castle. Miss Black appears to have just got between the monster and its attended victim we believe, which is why she was Petrified in the process."

Harry stood there not believing that Cassi was in the same state as Hermione. He thought of her as a friend, and she's been very kind to him this year. How could this have happened to her?

* * *

George sat at Cassi's bedside as her unmoving eyes stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. She was frozen with her arms out beside her. George and Fred were told she was found in front of Silvia as if trying to protect her from something. McGonagall supposed that the monster got Cassi as well because she was standing between it and Silvia.

"Why'd you have to run off on your own?" George murmured. "What's wrong in that head of yours?"

Of course Cassi didn't reply to his questions. It wasn't like he expected her to anyway.

"Come on, Mate, you know how she is." Fred said. "She couldn't leave Silvia out there alone, and Percy was busy at the moment."

Yeah, busy making them behave...if they hadn't been acting up then Percy would have been there when Cassi came down from the girls' dormitory. This was all their fault. George reached out to take one of Cassi's frozen hands as he stared down into her face. The doors to the Hospital Wing burst open with Lucius Malfoy walking in with Draco behind him. The twins frowned at the two blondes.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she stepped away from her desk.

"I came to check on my niece." Lucius said.

Madam Pomfrey frowned though she nodded her head. She motioned for the twins to get up since she knew how Lucius was towards the Weasley family. George wasn't going to move at first, but Fred urged him to move. They could move back once Draco and his father leave. Lucius glared at the twins then turned his eyes onto Cassi. Draco walked up then sat down in the seat beside her bed. If the twins didn't know any better, they would say Draco looked worried for Cassi.

"Cassiopeia," Lucius began with a sigh as he stepped up by the bed. "It was very foolish of you to leave your dorm at night, and to do it for a _muggle-born_."

Lucius practically spat the word as he shook his head. George's teeth grit together as Lucius stared down at Cassiopeia with those judgmental eyes.

"You're just like your scum of a father." Lucius said. "...and your mother...caring for those lesser than you. A disgrace to the name of wizard."

George's hands clenched into fists as he and Fred both glared at Lucius.

"Once you are un-Petrified, we will have to have a serious discussion about your life choices." Lucius said to Cassi's motionless body. "I cannot have an unruly daughter-in-law."

Lucius shook his head once more then started leaving the Hospital Wing. Draco stood, but remained in place for a moment.

"Hmph, how could you wind up like this, Cousin?" Draco sneered. "You're supposed to be better than this."

George tilted his head hearing an underline tone of worry in Draco's voice. The blonde shook his head then followed after his father.

"I really don't like that man." Fred said meaning Lucius.

George nodded in agreement then moved over towards Cassi's bed again. Madam Pomfrey watched sadly as George looked at Cassi with a sorrowful expression as if he's lost her forever.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said. "Soon the Mandrakes will be ready, and I will be able to make a potion to revive all the Petrified victims."

George nodded his head silently as he moved some of Cassi's hair back out of her face. Fred sat down silently on Cassi's other side while worried for her and his brother. He's noticed that George likes Cassi more than just a friend or sister-figure. He knew that if something happened to Cassi permanently that George would be devastated.

"Is the school going to be closed now, Madam Pomfrey?" Fred asked glancing at the Healer.

Madam Pomfrey sighed as retook her seat behind the desk she set up in the Hospital Wing so to keep an eye out on the Petrified students.

"Not yet, Mr. Weasley." She said. "The Ministry believes they have caught the one responsible for the attacks."

"What?" George asked. "Who?"

"They believe...it was Hagrid." Madam Pomfrey said. "He's been taken to Azkaban as of last night."

* * *

Hagrid was pushed into a cell in Azkaban while trying to ignore the sound of screaming from the other prisoners. He looked around the dark cell hoping this really wasn't permanent.

"Well, well, a familiar face." A voice Hagrid has heard in nearly eleven years said. "What did you do to end up here, Hagrid?"

Hagrid turned his head with his eyes widening when he saw Sirius Black. He was a lot skinner than he remembers and dirtier. He had tattoos he didn't have before on in his chest, and there a slight maddening look in his gray eyes.

"Sirius Black." Hagrid spat. "I ain't goin to be speaking with you, ya filthy traitor."

Sirius just gave a barking laugh as he leaned against the prison bars to look over at the half giant.

"Come now, Hagrid." Sirius said. "No reason to be ugly."

Hagrid scoffed glaring at Sirius who only continued to grin in that mad way.

"What are you in for?" Sirius asked again.

"Hmph, if ya half to know, I'm bein' blamed for the Chamber of Secrets being opened...again." Hagrid said.

Sirius hummed while remembering a few stories he heard from back when he went to Hogwarts. The first time the Chamber opened he wasn't even born yet.

"Any muggle-borns killed?" Sirius asked.

"No. They all be Petrified." Hagrid said gruffly. "Four muggle-borns, one ghost, and one..."

Hagrid trailed off thinking about Cassi. She had been on of the last to be Petrified. Hagrid then looked back to Sirius as he wondered if the mad man would care if his daughter was Petrified.

"And one what?" Sirius asked. "Half blood?"

"No...an pureblood tried to save a muggle-born from the monster." Hagrid confessed. "She got Petrified in the process."

Sirius blinked a bit surprised that a pureblood would do that for a muggle-born. Most purebloods wouldn't dare...not the ones in Slytherin at lease.

"It was yer daughter, Black." Hagrid said. "It was lil' Cassi."

Sirius stiffened when Hagrid said his daughter's name. He turned his grey eyes that his daughter shared with him on Hagrid.

"Cassi?" Sirius asked. "My little girl...has been Petrified?"

Hagrid slowly nodded his head while a bit stunned at the clear concern in Sirius's tone.

"She was trying to protect a fellow Gryffindor who's younger than her." Hagrid said.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair as he sat on the filthy ground in a crouched position. His baby girl had really gotten herself into trouble, hadn't see?

"Madam Pomfrey is going to make a potion to cure her and the others once Professor Sprout's Mandrakes reach maturity." Hagrid said.

He didn't know why he was offering comforting words to a murderer, but he could see Sirius was bothered by the news of Cassi being hurt. Sirius nodded his head in acknowledgement to what Hagrid said.

"Gryffindor..." Sirius then muttered with a grin appearing on his face. "She's in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, she is." Hagrid asked. "She be just like you."

Sirius gave his full attention to Hagrid when said Cassi was just like him.

"Or rather how you used to be." Hagrid corrected himself. "She's always causin trouble with her two best mates. Had Pygmy Puffs rainin from the ceiling in the Great Hall last year during the end of year feast."

Sirius let out a barking laugh when heard that one. Even he and James hadn't thought about doing that. The idea was rather brilliant.

"She invented these little powder balls that bounce around a room when let loose and powder people in different colors." Hagrid continued while nearly forgetting he was talking to a traitorous murderer as he chuckled thinking of all the things Cassi has done.

Besides, speaking about her was distracting him from the fact that he was locked away in the worst prison in the world. Sirius was grinning widely now as he listened eagerly for more news about his daughter. Lyra hasn't been able to send him letters at all because it was forbidden, so he has no idea how she or Cassi are doing.

"She's brilliant as well." Hagrid said nodding. "Very talented. Especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Though poor thing can't brew a Potions to save her life. Came to my hut once complainin that Potions was the worst class in the world."

Sirius chuckled because that sounded like him. He wasn't the best at Potions, but Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration were his best classes.

"Best Chaser Gryffindor has had in years." Hagrid continued. "I bet the girl makes Captain before her Seventh year."

Besides Oliver, Cassi works the hardest in Quidditch to make sure she can play at the top of her game. Sirius's grin grew while trying to picture Cassi in Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Of course he had no idea what his little girl looked like now, but he's been trying to imagine her as Lyra just with his hair color and eyes.

"That girl be real tough." Hagrid said. "Planning to be an auror once she leaves Hogwarts."

Sirius felt a bit of worry when he heard Hagrid say that. Sirius just made full-fledge auror before he was accused of killing all those people. Sirius looked up thoughtfully. He wanted to see Cassi again...he's sure she's a lot different than he remembers. Of course the last time he saw her she was even three yet. Almost, but not quite. And he wanted to see his beautiful Lyra again. He had to, which is why he planned to get out of here. He just has to refine his plans. He would do it though, and he would see his family again for at least a moment before he ended the man that took his life away.

* * *

Cassi groaned feeling as if she was coming out of a deep sleep. She got her sight back, and she blinked a few times to see she was in the Hospital Wing. She tried to remember what happened last, and her mind instantly remembered that she was trying to get Silvia back to the common room when they both saw a pair of great big yellow eyes in the window. Cassi sat up quickly to see Silvia was sitting up in a bed as well.

"Not so fast, Miss Black." Madam Pomfrey scolded. "Or you'll make yourself dizzy."

Cassi rubbed at her eyes then looked around the Hospital Wing to see all the Petrified victims were waking up.

"Cassi!"

Cassi turned her head seeing the twins hurrying into the Hospital Wing.

"Boys, didn't I say she would be down to see you bother later for the feast?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she sighed.

However, she didn't seem too upset, and the twins were really listening. They ran over towards Cassi. Her eyes widened when seeing they weren't slowing down.

"Whoa, whoa!" She called holding up her arms.

It was too late they both tackled her, and they rolled off the bed onto the floor. Hermione laughed at the sight as the twins landed on top of Cassi's small form.

"You two are too big to be laying on me!" Cassi snapped trying to get away.

George and Fred just laughed as they held Cassi in their arms, so she couldn't move. Madam Pomfrey sighed again shaking her head though her lips twitched up into an amused smile.

"Come on, Cas, we've missed you!" Fred said.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about running off on your own?" George asked as he tightened his arms on her. "You don't always need to be a hero."

"Of course, I bloody do." Cassi said. "I'm a Gryffindor. It's in the job description."

Fred let out another laugh as George snorted with an unamused look on his face.

"Now, I love you too, but get off of me!" Cassi tried trying to wiggle out of their grip. "I'm being crushed."

"Are you saying we're fat?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Cassi said bluntly.

Fred mock gasped as he turned towards George who decided just to be grateful that they had Cassi back.

"Ah, brother, did you hear that?" Fred asked. "She called us fat!"

"And I thought she said she loves us." George added in an equally as mockingly dramatic voice. "But yet she calls us fat."

Cassi just whined while giving up on trying to get away since she obviously wasn't getting anywhere. The twins snickered when she gave up. She should have known they weren't about to let her go since they've missed her. She decided to take all the love since she wasn't going to get out of their arms anytime soon. Ah, well, she didn't overly mind, and she was just glad this year ended better than she thought it would.

* * *

Random: Ah, it's the end of the Chamber of Secrets! Next up is the Prisoner of Azkaban. Cassi and Sirius are going to meet soon~


	14. Front Page News (PoA)

Random: I know this is a short chapter, but like I said each new movie within the story is going to get it's own prologue. I actually have the first official chapter of PoA ready. I'm not finishing up on editing and other final touches, so it should be posted by tomorrow morning or afternoon. So, hope you like this prologue for PoA.

* * *

Cassi stared at the Daily Prophet that was clutched tightly in her hands. On the front page was her father who was screaming and shouting at the wizards holding him. Her jaw clenched as she read what the Prophet had to say about him. Besides saying that he escaped, they reiterated the reason why he was placed in Azkaban again.

Professor Trelawney's prediction was starting to look real by how things have started after her fifteenth birthday. Cassi tried to tell herself she was thinking too much into it...but another part told her that she should give heed to what Trelawney had told her two years ago. As Cassi kept staring at the front page, Lyra came into her bedroom. Cassi didn't seem to notice her mother who was looking at her in concern.

"Darling." Lyra said softly.

Cassi looked up from the paper finally, and Lyra's heart clenched when seeing the almost dead look in her daughter's eyes.

"Remus is here to see you." Lyra said trying to smile. "He has some news."

"I'll be right down in a bit, Mum." Cassi said.

Lyra nodded then left Cassi while still quite worried. Lyra went down the stairs where Remus was waiting at the bottom.

"She'll be right down." Lyra said.

"How is she?" Remus asked with concern clear in his eyes.

"...I'm completely not sure." Lyra said. "She hasn't spoken to me much ever since the news about Sirius. She's been...very closed off."

Remus nodded his head. Sirius used to become the same way when something was really bugging him. They heard Cassi coming down the stairs, and when they spotted her, Cassi grinned down at Remus as if nothing was wrong. If it wasn't for the stormy look in her eyes, Remus would have thought she really was fine.

"Uncle Remus, I'm happy to see you." She said hugging him when she made it to the bottom.

Remus smiled softly as he put his arms around his goddaughter. He stroked her silky curled locks while happy to see her as well.

"I've missed you." Cassi said sincerely as she pulled away. "You stay away too long. The same with Aunt Ellery."

Remus and Lyra chuckled when Cassi gave him an almost disapproving look.

"I'm quite sorry, Cassi." He said as he brushed some of her hair back. "Ellery wishes she could be here, but her work is keeping her quite busy. However, I promise that you will be seeing me more often during the year."

Cassi gave him a confused look, which had him chuckling once more as he exchanged a glance with Lyra.

"I have accepted a teaching position this year at Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He explained.

Cassi's expression brightened with some of the dead look leaving her eyes.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Really." Remus said nodding.

Cassi's smile grew, and she hugged Remus all over again. Lyra smiled glad to see Cassi was a bit happier now. Remus pat her back as she squeezed him. He then looked at Lyra with a silent message passing between them. Remus nodded, which was silent signal that he would watch out for Cassi because who knew what exactly waited for the young Heiress of Black at Hogwarts this year.

* * *

Random: Yay, prologue is over, and the first official chapter should be soon. There will be more George/Cassi moments this time around, and Cassi and Sirius will meet. Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter for The Noble House of Black, so hopefully ir will be posted soon as well.


	15. Dementor Infested Trains

Sirius Black sat across the street from his old home in some bushes as the buildings started to shift. 12 Grimmauld Place was revealed, and he perked up when Lyra walked out the door. His memories of her didn't do her justice. She was absolutely stunning with her raven locks falling past her shoulders in waves. Her figure was still petite with a curvy build. Her lips plush...her skin as white as snow. Oh, his beautiful Lyra. He thought he would never see her again.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Remus?" Lyra asked as Remus followed her outside.

Sirius looked at his friend as he gave a kind and friendly smile to Lyra as she was closing up her jacket.

"Not at all." Remus said. "I rarely get to spend time with you or Cassi much these days. It will be nice to spend the day with you both. Even if it is shopping for school supplies."

Lyra smiled at Remus while thanking him for keeping them company. Sirius let out a whine wishing he could be other there with them.

"Is Ellery receiving more work now that Sirius has escaped?" Lyra asked curiously.

Ellery, who was Remus's on-and-off again girlfriend and one of Lyra's oldest friends, worked in the Magical Law Enforcement office at the Ministry of Magic.

"Yes." Remus said nodding. "She is rarely home."

"So, you two are together again?" Lyra asked smiling with a quirked brow.

Sirius snorted in amusement from the safety of his bush as Remus scratched his cheek, which was something he did if he was embarrassed or nervous. If Remus would just stop having those swings where he tries to push Ellery away, they would have married over a decade ago. Ellery had to be the most patient woman in the world to deal with Remus's commitment issues. Ellery wanted the relationship to work, which is why she forgives Remus every time he comes back to her.

"Yes." Remus finally answered Lyra.

"For good, I hope." Lyra said. "I believe it is time you and Ellery settle down, Remus. How much longer do you expect her to wait?"

Remus looked away with an expression that showed he felt as if he had just been reprimanded by his mother. Sirius was snickering over in the bush at his friend's discomfort. Though it was coming more like a wheezing sound since dogs couldn't snicker. He always thought it was funny when Lyra fussed or scolded their gang of misfits as a mother would. Everyone would listen to her, and look guilty if she reprimanded them.

"So...?" Lyra prompted when Remus remained silent.

"I believe, you're right...I'm a mess without that woman." Remus agreed with her.

A large smile spread across Lyra's face, and Remus's lips turned up as well. Sirius would have smiled if he could in this form, but he couldn't, so he didn't. Lyra then turned towards the door.

"Cassi, if you don't hurry, we'll never get done before my shift at St. Mungo's!" Lyra called out.

"Coming, Mum!" A young feminine voice called out.

Sirius froze with his heart stopping a moment. Cassi...his little Cassi. She was just across the street in the house. As he was thinking this, Cassi came out of the house. She was obviously much different than he remembers. He's tried to picture her over the years, but he was nowhere close to picturing the beautiful young woman who was now standing with her mother.

Cassi might have Sirius's hair and eye color, but she looked completely like Lyra in the face. She even had the same body structure as her mother. His precious girl was right there in front of him. He wanted to go to her...to her and Lyra, but he knew he couldn't. He was sure they all thought he had really killed Peter and those muggles twelve years ago. He probably lost them forever...which is why he needs to find Peter to make him pay.

"Now, Sweetie, many people are probably going to be a bit...unwelcoming towards us today." Lyra said to Cassi as she adjusted Cassi's jacket. "Try not to lose your temper."

Cassi made a face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sirius whined knowing things were going to be hard for Lyra and Cassi now that he was running around.

"I didn't snap too much at those aurors who came to our house snooping for any signs of Dad." Cassi pointed out.

"You threatened one of them with a wand even though you're not allowed to use magic under age." Lyra said. "When he told you this, you said 'Try me, ya slimy git.' Then proceeded to tell all of them to shove their wands in not very nice places."

Cassi shrugged looking unapologetic. Sirius mentally smiled right then. His daughter seems to have a sharp tongue on her like him.

"They deserved it!" Cassi said. "Coming into our home! Rummaging through our personal things. They had no right. They even broke the picture frame you gave me. Where Dad's face is in the photo is cracked. Then one of them mocked me! Told me it must be hard being the bloody daughter of Sirius Black!"

Sirius's ears pinned back thinking that Cassi must be ashamed to be his daughter.

"I am not ashamed of who my parents are!" Cassi continued to rant. "I am the daughter of Sirius and Lyra Black! I can say that with my head held high. If I'm ashamed about anything in our family it's that stupid family motto 'Toujours pur'!"

Sirius was surprised to hear all of this, but he felt pride as well. Cassi, like him and Lyra, was different. Not brainwashed by purism. She's strong-willed...brave...and she looks ready to fight anyone who thinks they can push her around or try to shame her. Lyra and Remus exchanged a glance as Cassi finished her rant with a huff.

"Alright, little one, we better go before we run out of daylight." Remus said chuckling.

As if a switch was flipped, Cassi was suddenly grinning as if she was never angry in the first place. She grabbed Remus's arm tugging him along while speaking excitedly about him being the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"I might actually learn something this year." Cassi said. "That Lockhart bloke was completely useless."

Sirius watched them go while hoping to see Cassi and Lyra at least one more time...he's sure by the time he completes his self-assigned task that he'll soon be dead afterwards. He wanted to set a few things right. To say proper goodbyes unlike last time. He needed to do that, or he'd never find peace.

* * *

A few days after shopping in Diagon Alley, Remus was still at the Black Household. Cassi liked having him around, and he put Lyra in better spirits as well. Cassi even actually got up for breakfast, so to spend for time with her uncle. On one of those mornings, Remus was reading the Dailey Prophet as usual. This time the front page caught Cassi's attention. It showed dark cloaked creatures roaming the skies over parts of Diagon alley.

"What are dementors doing so far from Azkaban?" Cassi asked Remus as Lyra was taking up the dishes with Kreacher's help.

Remus folded down his paper to look at Cassi who had a worried expression on her face.

"The Ministry is desperate to find your father." Remus explained as he set the paper down. "No one has ever escaped from Azkaban. They want to get him back as soon as possible."

Cassi frowned though she nodded in understanding. Remus tilted his head for a moment as if thinking about something.

"Cassi, you've learned about dementors before, yes?" Remus said. "In your Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

"We were supposed to last year for fourth year, but Lockhart didn't know what he was doing." Cassi said. "I only know a bit about them because Professor Qurriell spoke of them once, but only briefly."

Remus nodded his head while knowing he'd have to cover dementors for this year's fifth years. All the years probably missed important parts of their curriculum if Lockhart was as bad as Cassi has been saying. He'll have to play catch up then try to cover what they're supposed to this year.

"Would you like your first D.A.D.A lesson?" Remus asked.

Cassi immediately perked up, and Remus smiled when seeing she was immediately interested.

"Now, you know that dementors suck away all the happiness from people until all that they are left with is some of the most dark emotions and memories, yes?" He asked.

Cassi nodded her head, and Remus nodded in return guessing he could skip explaining what dementors exactly are.

"There is a spell that can make the dementors go away." Remus said. "If you are ever in need to do so, all you must do is think of the happiest memory you have then point with your wand and say 'Expecto Patronum'."

"Expecto Patronum." Cassi repeated.

Remus nodded saying that was very good as Lyra came out of the kitchen with after breakfast tea.

"And, Cassi, I want you to understand that being the daughter of Sirius...makes you part of him." Remus continued. "These dementors might take interest in you if they ever come by you. If they do, I want you to use that spell, understand?"

Cassi nodded her head understanding how serious this was.

"And the happy memory has to be a strong one, Cassi." Remus said. "The most pure and happy memory you can think of for this spell to work."

Cassi nodded again as Lyra gave her a reassuring smile as she brushed some of Cassi's dark brown curls back. Lyra prayed that this year that her little girl would be okay. She didn't want anything to happen to her darling Cassi.

"Oh, I believe our wee Miss Black can handle herself." A feminine voice with a Scottish accent said from the doorway.

Three heads snapped over to see Ellery leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed casually today not in her usual work robes, and her strawberry blonde hair fell down to her chin in a bit of a mess.

"Aunt Ellery!" Cassi exclaimed with a bright grin on her face.

Cassi quickly got up from the table to run over to her aunt, and Ellery held open her arms to the girl. They hugged for a moment as Lyra came over to greet her friend.

"Ellery, how wonderful to see you." Lyra said. "It's been too long."

Ellery gave her friend her small Mona Lisa of a smile before sharing a brief hug.

"I've been swamped at work." Ellery explained as the three witches moved towards the head of the table where Remus still sat. "Got some time off to see Cas and Remus before they left for Hogwarts."

After saying this, she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. He smiled at her gently as Lyra told her to sit.

"You and Uncle Remus never visit enough." Cassi said frowning as Ellery sat down.

"Sorry, wee one." Ellery said. "How about I make it up to ya?"

Cassi tilted her head curiously as she blinked at her 'aunt' who was actually her godmother. Cassi had multiple godparents. James and Remus had been named her godfathers while Lily, Ellery, and Alice Longbottom, who was close to Lyra in school, were named her godmothers.

Then Harry's godfather was Sirius with Remus as an unofficial back up godfather. Lyra was his godmother legally though Alice and Ellery were also written on paper as backup godmothers if something happened to Lily and Lyra. Neville had Lily, Ellery, and Lyra listed as his godmothers with no godfathers. Since they were in the middle of a war the three sets of parents had multiple listed godparents for their children.

A good thing too considering Lily and James were gone, and Alice was unable to take care of even her own child. However, Dumbledore had advised against Lyra taking in Harry since she and Sirius were the first in line to take him should anything happen to James and Lily. Lyra had tried hard to keep Harry, but Dumbledore convinced her he would be better growing up away from magic, which meant that Ellery couldn't take him either.

Neville's grandmother had refused to let her grandson be raised by Lyra since she's a Black, and she said Ellery was too busy to ever be there to actually care for Neville. Which is why his grandmother became his guardian.

"How are you going to make it up to me?" Cassi asked.

"I'm taking a week off in the summer to return home to Scotland." Ellery said. "How bout you come with me?"

Cassi nodded eagerly since she always enjoyed spending time with Ellery. She also loved Scotland's scenery. Maybe she'll run into Oliver. The Wood family live close to the Snodgrass family after all.

"Sounds good." Cassi said nodding.

"Good." Ellery said. "Now let's have a wee bit of fun before you two are off to Hogwarts."

* * *

Cassi walked with her head held high as she entered the Leakey Cauldron. She told the twins she would meet them here, so they all could go to the platform together. Everything became extremely silent the second the door shut behind her. Everyone stared at her with mixed expressions. Cassi saw the Weasley, and she headed towards them while ignoring the stares.

"George, Fred." She said grinning at the twins who were sitting on the table.

"Our dear lady." They greeted in return as they got up to bow.

Cassi chuckled then stood up on her toes to kiss their cheeks, which had them grinning.

"Oh, Cassi dear, so good to see you again." Molly said coming around the table to hug Cassi. "Are you alright?"

Cassi's jaw clenched knowing what Molly was asking her. George and Fred immediately caught the tension in her jaw, but Cassi managed to fool Molly with a smooth grin.

"I'm quite alright, Mrs. Weasley." Cassi said. "Nothing to worry about."

Molly still looked a bit worried, but she nodded her head as she pat Cassi's cheek. Molly then went on to speak with Hermione. George placed a hand on Cassi's shoulder to feel it was completely tense. Cassi looked up at him, and he gave her a reassuring grin. She offered him a grin though it didn't reach her eyes.

"So...any pictures from Egypt?" Cassi asked to change the subject.

The twins pulled out a chair for her to sit in, and she chuckled as she sat down. They sat on either side of her to show her the news clipping of them while they were in Egypt.

"Well, don't you two look adorable in your little outfits?" Cassi cooed teasingly.

"Oh, sod off." Fred said as he lightly nudged her.

George just chuckled then launched into a story about their time in Egypt. Cassi was listening at first, but she noticed Arthur whispering to Harry over in the corner. When Harry glanced over at her, she knew they were speaking of Sirius. Her and Harry's eyes met for a moment before he quickly looked away. Great, now even he was weary of her.

* * *

Sirius was once again watching Cassi as she was arriving at King's Cross with a bunch of redheads. Sirius automatically noticed Arthur and Molly Weasley, and he guessed all the redheads were their children. He also saw a young frizzy haired witch standing beside a boy who was the spitting image of James...expect for his eyes. He had Lily's eyes. Sirius immediately knew the boy had to be Harry.

"Cas, you ready for another year at Hogwarts?" One of the identical redhead heads asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Fred." Cassi replied. "If one person pushes the wrong button, I'm hexing them into oblivion."

"Ah, Cas, don't worry about all of them." the second twin said as he put his arm around Cassi. "Fred and I will be there for you the entire way. If anyone messes with you, remember you have us. They're not worth it."

"Thanks, George." Cassi said as she grinned up at the ginger.

She leaned into him, which had a growl building up in Sirius's throat. Were Cassi and this George boy dating? Sirius didn't like the thought of his daughter dating. She was too young. Of course, he's being hypocritical considering all the women he 'dated'...and at how young. Still, it was different since she's his baby girl. Cassi then grabbed both twins' hands to give them a squeeze.

"I can't let all of this get me down." Cassi said standing straighter. "We have another year worth of pranking to do!"

Sirius felt amusement at her declaration, and when she grinned, he saw himself in her. Hagrid had told Sirius that Cassi was like a mini him when it came to comparing their personalities. He never really realized how much until after he's watched her these past few days.

"Of course, our fair lady." The twins said as they squeezed her hands.

"You three better behave this year!" Molly said sharply. "Lyra and I can't handle the stress."

All three teenagers leaned away from Molly, and both of the twins were hiding behind Cassi.

"Mrs. Weasley, we can't stop." Cassi said. "It would ruin our infamous reputation as pranksters! It'd be an insult to all the great pranksters that ever went to Hogwarts if we stopped! We have to keep the mischief alive. It's only right."

Molly groaned rolling her eyes as the twins nodded along with what Cassi was saying. Sirius would have laughed if he could have. However, he can't take the chance of someone noticing him.

"Harry, you understand." Cassi said as she turned to the younger Gryffindor. "You get in trouble all the time!"

"Not for pranks." Harry said grinning slightly.

"Because you're boring." Cassi said sticking out her tongue.

Harry rolled his eyes at Cassi who complained about youths not understanding the value of a good prank. Sirius watched on while glad to see that Cassi and Harry seemed like close friends. Though she was obviously closer to the twins.

"This year is going to be the same as any other year." Cassi said. "Cassi Black and the Weasley Twins."

"Together always." Fred added.

"And forever." George ended.

The three of them grinned at each other as Molly sighed shaking her head, but Arthur was chuckling.

"That's right, my boys." Cassi said kissing both of their cheeks.

Sirius noticed that Fred just grinned as George blushed a bit though he tried to hide it by turning his head. It seemed George liked his daughter more than just a friend or sibling relationship. Sirius would have to learn more about him.

"We better get going before we're late." Arthur said. "So come on, you lot."

Sirius watched them all grab their things before going inside Kings' Cross station where he lost sight of them. He sat there a moment contemplating his next move. First he'd have to get to Hogwarts, and he wasn't doing that using the Hogwarts express. He'd have to take the long way, so he better get going. This wrong that needed to be righted was long overdue.

* * *

"So, the Ministry ransacked your entire house?" George asked as he, Cassi, and Fred sat together in a compartment.

Jordan had been in there earlier, but he ran after the trolley woman when hearing her loud voice a few compartments down. Jordan, like the twins, wasn't treating Cassi any different than normal, which she was grateful for.

"The entire house, top to bottom." Cassi said frowning. "They even broke some things...like my three-framed photo frame of my parents and I. Mum fixed it, but it still upset me."

The twins nodded in understanding. They knew that Cassi really loved those photos.

"Then one of them had the gall to tell me it must be hard to be the daughter of Sirius Black." Cassi said. "I don't need anyone's sympathy. Especially when there's no reason for it."

George put his arm around Cassi to give her some comfort, and she gave him a small version of her usual grin. Jordan then returned with his arms full of sweets.

"Do you have enough, Mate?" Fred asked as Jordan sat down next to him.

"This isn't all for me." Jordan said. "I got enough for all of us. Something to cheer up our little Miss Black."

Cassi smiled at Jordan grateful for his kindness. He tossed her most favorite treat to her, which was surprisingly Bertie and Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, and she caught the package with ease. She just liked taking her chances on trying to find ones that actually taste decent or good. She opened the box, and she smacked George's hand away when he went to get some. He pouted at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He was about to say something when the train suddenly jerked to a stop.

"Merlin!" Cassi gasped in shock as she latched onto George, so not to tumble into the floor.

George put an arm around her waist as the lights flickered off in their compartment before flicking back on.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"No idea, Mate." Fred replied.

Cassi pulled away from George to stand up as ice started collecting on the glass on the outside of the train.

"Cas, you should probably sit back down." Fred said.

"Yeah, come away from the door." George added while worried.

Cassi, of course, didn't listen as always. She opened the door to peek outside like many other students were doing from their compartments. The train jerked again so hard it sent Cassi falling back into George. He put his arms back around her as the door slammed shut, and the lights started flickering again. Cassi and the boys exchanged a glance. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Something's coming." Cassi said. "I can feel it."

"But what?" Jordan asked.

Cassi just shook her head because she didn't know what was coming...just that something was coming. The ice started spreading, and a cold set it in. Cassi huddled closer to George for warmth as his arms tightened around her. Their breath could be seen out in front of them as the lights went out for good this time. The train shook again. Cassi didn't know what exactly was happening, but she didn't like it.

The ice even coated the inside windows by now, and Cassi wondered if it could get any colder. She bloody hoped not. Suddenly a dark cloaked figure appeared outside their compartment. They all stiffened as the door slowly started opening. Cassi knew immediately that it was a dementor, and she went to reach for her wand. The dementor seemed to look around the compartment before its attention turned to her.

"Bllllaaaaccckkkk..." It wheezed as it leaned in.

George pulled Cassi closer, but the dementor just leaned in further. Cassi tried to scramble for a happy memory as she gripped her wand tightly. She felt so cold though...felt like...there was no happiness left. She mentally shook herself. She had to think fast because it was getting closer! Its bone-like hand reached out to touch Cassi's cheek, which had her stiffening. She quickly thought of a memory then held out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" She said as strong as possible.

A white light shot out of her wand, and it sent the dementor flying out of there. It was quiet for a long moment except for the sound of Cassi's ragged breathing. A few more tense moments later the lights finally came back on as the ice receded. All the tension seemed to leave everyone at once, and Cassi practically collapsed in George's arms.

"How'd you do that?" Fred asked.

"My uncle told me about the spell and how to use it." Cassi replied.

The boys nodded their heads. George and Cassi remained close for a few minutes as the prior's head rested on top of the latter's. After finally calming down, they pulled apart, but George kept hold of Cassi's hand. Their door was opened again, but this time by a familiar face.

"Uncle Remus." Cassi said as she got up.

The boys blinked in confusion as Cassi hurried to hug the man in tattered clothing. Remus held Cassi tightly while glad to see she was alright. He was worried one of the dementors might have hurt her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled back to look her over. "Did one of the dementors try anything?"

"The one that came into our compartment got really close...and it touched my cheek." Cassi said. "But I used the spell you told me to use."

"And it worked the first time?" Remus asked a bit shocked.

Cassi nodded her head. Remus supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. Cassi is a very talented witch of her age, and she was born to Sirius and Lyra. The two of them are very talented as well.

"That's good." Remus said smiling at her. "What was the happy memory you had chosen to use?"

"The day I met Fred and George." Cassi said glancing back at said twins briefly before looking back to Remus. "They were the first people, besides my family, that treated me like Cassi Black, not as the daughter of Sirius Black. They made me feel welcomed...and normal. It was the happiest I ever felt."

Remus smiled at Cassi, who was grinning, gently as he stroked her silky brown locks.

"That's a wonderful memory." Remus said then let go of her to reach into his pocket. "Now, you should each some chocolate. It helps."

"Are you sure it helps? Or are you just saying that because you have a slightly unhealthy love for chocolate, uncle Remus?" Cassi asked teasingly.

Remus just chuckled as he handed Cassi a full bar of chocolate to share with her friends. A throat was cleared, so the two of them turned towards the boys.

"Right, sorry." Cassi said. "Uncle Remus, this is George and Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan. Boys, this is my uncle Remus Lupin. He's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Hellos were exchanged, and afterwards, Remus said he needed to go speak with the train driver. He kissed Cassi on top of the head then left the teens alone.

"I think we've actually got a good D.A.D.A teacher this year." Fred said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Freddy." George said grinning.

Cassi smiled at her friends as she plopped back down in her seat to start dividing out the chocolate.

"So, your happiest memory is the day you met us, huh?" Fred asked smirking.

"That really warms our heart, Cas." George added.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" She asked.

"Never." They said in unison.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the first chapter.


	16. Hippogriffs and Wolves

Cassi walked into the Great Hall next morning to see that the Gryffindor Quidditch team was all gathered around Oliver.

"Ah, Cassi, there you are." Oliver said waving her over. "Come sit down."

As soon as he called out her name, everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her. Cassi ignored all of them as she walked over confidently to her teammates. Oliver made room beside him, and Cassi sat down between him and Katie.

"What have I missed?" She asked.

"Oliver was just telling us how he's going to try and kill us during practice." Angelina said.

Oliver frowned at Angelina as the others all nodded and murmured in agreement. Cassi's brow quirked as she glanced at Oliver.

"It's my last year." Oliver said. "And before I graduate, we are going to win the Quidditch cup."

Cassi knew why Oliver was so desperate to win the Quidditch cup since the previous years hasn't exactly been easy. Just last year Quidditch had been cancelled because of the incident with the Chamber of Secrets. She doesn't see this year being much better though with dementors running around.

"I have new strategies to try." Oliver said. "And we're going to run them until their perfect."

Most of the team groaned, but Cassi just chuckled as a cup of tea appeared in front of her. Ah, Kreacher, always trying to make her mornings better. She picked up the tea to take sip of it. It's warm liquid made her feel more comfortable, and the taste of earl gray was amazing.

"Whatever you want, Captain." Cassi said. "I'll give 110%."

Oliver grinned at Cassi as she took another sip of tea. George tried to take it from her to get a sip, but she smacked his hand away.

"Mine." She said possessively. "Get your own."

George pouted at her as the rest of the team laughed. They were soon given their timetables as they were finishing up breakfast.

"Hmm, interesting." Cassi said. "First time we've ever had Care for Magical Creatures first."

"Yeah." Fred said. "Think with Hagrid it'll be interesting?"

"I think so." George said nodding.

* * *

Cassi and the twins walked down the steps leading down towards Hagrid's hut. Other students were following after them while whispering excitedly. Most of the school knew about Hagrid's love for the most unusual of beasts, and Cassi was sure they were hoping to see something interesting.

"Have you figured out to open these books?" Fred asked Cassi.

"We've tried everything, and nearly lost a hand every time." George added. "And it seems that every year has them this time around."

Cassi looked down at the furry book with sharp teeth in her hand. She had only tried to open it once, and after it ripped up her favorite scarf, she left it alone.

"I have not." Cassi said. "I'm sure Hagrid will be able to tell us how."

Fred and George nodded in agreement as they were the first to make to the bottom where Hagrid was waiting. He had a rope of dead ferrets hanging around his shoulders, and seeing them had her pausing for a moment. Well, Lathrop wasn't coming down here for any visits anytime soon. Hagrid had an excited smile on his face, and Cassi was glad to see him so happy.

"Morning, Hagrid." Cassi said grinning.

"Mornin, Cassi." Hagrid replied with his smile widening. "I feel a bit less nervous with you three in my first class."

The twins grinned at the half-giant as the other students finally started making it down.

"I decided to start off with a bit of a treat." Hagrid told the twins and Cassi. "I hope it works out."

"I'm sure it will, Hagrid." Cassi said. "Everyone has already been talking excitedly about your class."

Hagrid beamed when hearing this. After almost everyone was down the steps, Hagrid called for all of them to gather around. He told them about the little treat then led them into the forest that didn't seem so scary at night. Of course they were still on the outer edge, and most of the beasts were nocturnal, so they were sleeping at the moment.

"Alright, you lot, form a group over there, and open your books to page 49." Hagrid instructed.

"Professor, how do we open our books?" A Slytherin girl asked.

"Just stroke the spine." Hagrid said.

The twins and Cassi exchanged a glance before doing just that. When opening their books, they didn't snap at them as they had done the first time they were opened.

"Ta-Da!"

Everyone looked up from their books after Hagrid's declaration to see a creature that was half-horse and half-bird.

"Can anyone tell me what this beautiful creature is?" Hagrid asked.

Cassi and a few others raised their hands, and Hagrid pointed to her since her hand went up first.

"It's a Hippogriff, sir." Cassi said.

"That's right." Hagrid said nodding. "5 points to Gryffindor."

He then tossed a ferret to the Hippogriff, and the creature ate it right up bones and all. Yep, Lathrop isn't coming here for a while.

"Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid said. "First thing you need to know about Hippogriffs is that their very proud creatures. You do not want to insult one."

Cassi glanced at the sharp talons then curved beak while knowing she sure didn't. Buckbeak could cause some serious damage.

"Might be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid said.

Some the students gulped as others shifted uneasily on their feet. They were now a bit worried about their first lesson with Hagrid.

"Now, who would like to come and say hello?" Hagrid asked in a cheerful tone.

Almost everyone backed up except the twins and Cassi. Hagrid turned seeing the three.

"Cassi, you want to try first?" Hagrid asked.

Cassi blinked while turning to see how many people had stepped back. She rolled her eyes at them as she set down her bag.

"Yeah, I'll have a go." Cassi said.

"Excellent." Hagrid said.

Cassi stepped forward, but paused with enough distance between her and Buckbeak that he would be comfortable.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move." Hagrid said. "So, step up, give a nice bow, and wait to see if he bows back. If he does, you can go an touch him. If not...well, we'll get to that later."

"That's very reassuring, Hagrid." Cassi said with a tinge of sarcasm.

However, she did face Buckbeak who had turned his attention onto her. Cassi gave a low formal bow to the Hippogriff. Buckbeak stared for a moment then flapped his wings while squawking a bit threateningly. Cassi held her ground while not moving an inch even when Hagrid said to step back. George and Fred stiffened as they looked worriedly at their friend. It was tense for a long moment as Buckbeak finally quietened down. He studied Cassi a bit longer then eventually bowed to her.

"Oh, well done, Cassi." Hagrid said. "Very well done."

He then awarded Buckbeak with a ferret, and he munched on it as Cassi came out of her bow.

"Alright, now you can go and meet him now." Hagrid said.

Cassi nodded her head then slowly, so not to alarm Buckbeak went forward. He finished munching on the ferret as Cassi lifted her hand.

"That's right." Hagrid said. "Nice and slow. Now let him come to you."

Cassi stepped up a few more times then stopped in front of Buckbeak. He stared at her hand a moment then stepped forward to press his beak against it gently. Cassi smiled as Hagrid and the rest of the class clapped. Cassi pat Buckbeak's feathery head as his eyes stared into hers.

"Good boy." Cassi said softly.

Buckbeak leaned into Cassi's hand, which had her smile growing. Hagrid smiled when seeing that Buckbeak took a liking to Cassi. Cassi was happy to start off a class without incident, and she believes she's made a new friend.

* * *

As Cassi and the twins were heading inside after Hagrid's class, they ran into the Golden Trio.

"Brother." Fred and George said in unison. "Harry, Hermione."

"Fred, George." Ron replied. "Cassi."

Hermione nodded her head towards the twins then offered a slight smile towards Cassi. The older witch returned the smile with her usual grin. She then noticed that Harry seemed a bit quite.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Cassi asked.

Harry seemed to snap out of his slight daze as he looked to see Cassi seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

Cassi's brow quirked with her expression showing that she didn't believe him. Hermione just sighed.

"We just got out of Divination," She began, "And-"

She was interrupted as Cassi and the twins made a knowing 'ahhh' sound while exchanging glances.

"So she chose you this year?" Cassi asked.

Harry and his friends looked at the three older students, who seemed a bit amused, in confusion.

"Chose me?" Harry asked.

"It happens every time she gets her new set of third years." Cassi said. "She choses a student then gives them a prediction of either a young death specifically or that their future will be full of suffering and trial before they 'mercifully' die at a young age. I think she uses it as an icebreaker."

George and Fred nodded in agreement as Hermione looked as if she wasn't surprised.

"She picked Cassi when we first had her." Fred said.

"Yeah, told her she'd have to face a lot of hardship before dealing with an early death." George finished.

Cassi frowned remembering the prediction, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"So, don't take much stock into what she said to you." Cassi said as she pat Harry's shoulder. "I'm still here...if I'm wrong and you die tonight, at least you won't have to worry about classes tomorrow."

Harry's worried expression went away as a small grin spread across his face.

"Well, must be off." Cassi said. "I'm sure Minnie is dying to see me."

Fred and George laughed as Hermione shook her head at how casually Cassi referred to McGonagall.

"Have fun in Care for Magical Creatures." Fred said.

"Yeah, you're up for a real treat." George added as he and Fred followed after Cassi.

* * *

"I think that was a good first class." Fred said.

"And now is Transfiguration. Potions won't even be showing up until Wednesday." George added.

Cassi chuckled because despite all that's going on, her class schedule seems to have finally worked out to something of her liking. The three of them entered Transfiguration.

"Minnie, I'm happy to see you." Cassi said.

McGonagall sighed though didn't bother deducting points since it wasn't working. She also knew detention was worthless as well.

"Take your seat, Miss Black." She decided to say.

Cassi nodded her head then sat down at one desk with George sitting next to her. Fred and Jordan sat down in front of them as the rest of the class filed in. Once everyone was settled, McGonagall turned to address the entire class.

"Today class, we are going to talk about Animagi." McGonagall said. "Can anyone tell me what an Animagus is?"

Cassi's brow quirked curiously. She knows they've never discussed Animagi in class before, but considering she is one, she knows this might be a rather boring lesson. She might not have finished training at the end of the year last year completely, but her last lesson with McGonagall went well. She did transform for like a full three seconds. Then McGonagall have given her papers at the end of the year to take to the Ministry to get registered. Turned out she could practice during the summer, so she did. She can now shift without a problem.

"An Animagus, Professor, is a witch or wizard who can transform themselves into an animal." A Ravenclaw said in the back.

"Correct, Mr. Dubois." McGonagall replied. "5 points to Ravenclaw. Can anyone tell me the different between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus?"

Cassi raised her hand along with a few other people, but McGonagall called on her.

"Metamorphmagi are people who are born with the ability to change their appearance, ethnicity, and gender without aid of the polyjuice potion. It is also something that cannot be learned. One must be born a Metamorphmagus to have the ability." Cassi said. "Animagi can only turn to one type of animal. It is something that can be learned, but only witches and wizards with a talent for Transfiguration have the chance of learning the ability. Also, you have to register if you're an Animagus because it is the law. There have only been nine registered Animagi in the last century. A Metamorphmagus doesn't need to register with the Ministry."

"Yes, very good, Miss Black." McGonagall said. "I couldn't say it any better myself. 10 points to Gryffindor. And I trust you turned in the paperwork I gave you to the Ministry."

While everyone looked between the two in confusion, Cassi nodded her head to McGonagall. Even Fred and George were a bit confused.

"Now, any of you have the opportunity to use this ability as Miss Black said." McGonagall said. "I am not permitted to officially start teaching Animagi transformation until your fifth year unless a student shows they are ready for the training at a younger age. One of your classmates has already completed the training, and has registered with the Ministry of Magic."

McGonagall looked to Cassi with everyone else's eyes following her line of sight. George and Fred were shocked because Cassi didn't tell them anything about special training or being an Animagus.

"You all have seen myself transform." McGonagall said. "How about we have someone else demonstrate? Miss Black, if you would come to the front of the class."

Cassi stood up while not at all bothered by all the eyes that were boring into her. McGonagall nodded for her to go ahead, and in a blink of an eyes, standing in Cassi's place was a large black wolf. The class gasped in surprised as the wolf let out a sharp bark. George, Fred, and Jordan were the first to start clapping before the rest of the class joined in.

"Very good, Miss Black." McGonagall said looking very proud. "I see you have been practicing. Now if you could walk around the class as I explain more."

Cassi huffed in wolf form though started going around the class. Some of the students reached out to pet her fur, and a part of her wanted to snap at their hands. However, she knew she'd get scolded, and that it was only the wolf part of her that wanted to attack. When in animal form the animal side tries to take over. Cassi remembers when she first transformed for more than ten seconds...nearly tore up her room completely. When she reached the twins and Jordan she sat down between their desks, so all three of them could reach her at once.

"We're a bit hurt you didn't tell us about this, Cas." Fred said with a mock pout.

"Cuts us deep." George added.

If Cassi could roll her eyes at the moment she totally would. As if knowing what she was thinking, the boys snickered. George scratched a certain part behind her ear, and Cassi leaned into his touch because it felt nice. George grinned down at Cassi as McGonagall continued the lesson. He knew she was a remarkable witch, but to become an Animagus before fifteen was an amazing feet. He was sure others have done it before, but it was still amazing.

"Miss Black, please come back to the front." McGonagall said.

Cassi went up to the front then jumped up to McGonagall's desk, which had been cleared off, when McGonagall gestured for her to. Cassi sat down as McGonagall faced the class.

"While in Animagus form, you'll find you have the tendency to act as the animal you transformed into." McGonagall said. "Also you will have the same senses and abilities of that animal."

As soon as she finished saying that, Cassi used her hind leg to scratch her side. Her tongue then shot out to lick her chops. The twins chuckled as Cassi's ears twitched.

"Professor, how does one tell when an animal is really an Animagus?" Katie asked.

"Good question, Miss Bell." McGonagall asked. "A way to tell without using any spell is to watch the animal closely. Imagine you meet Miss Black while she is in this rom out in a forest what traits does she give off that would tip you off that she is not just any wolf?"

The entire class looked at Cassi closely as she seemed to look back at them in a bored manner. She then yawned with her canines flashing.

"Don't think of just physical traits." McGonagall added when the class remained silent.

"She's too still." Fred piped up. "A regular wolf wouldn't remain so still."

"Yeah, especially if someone was around." George added.

McGonagall nodded her head as she waited to see if anyone would start coming up with anything.

"She has...an almost human expression on her face." A Ravenclaw girl said. "You can see that she's bored."

McGonagall looked to Cassi who nodded her head in agreement with the Ravenclaw girl.

"Would you like me to give you a five page paper to write, Miss Black?" McGonagall asked. "I would hate for you to remain bored."

Cassi quickly shook her head, which had the entire class laughing. McGonagall's lips even twitched up.

"So...when looking for an Animagus...you should look for an animal that may portray human traits." Angelina summarized.

"Correct, Miss Johnson." McGonagall said. "If they remain still too long, or if they show any kind of human emotions in their eyes. If they are too tamed, or if they do anything out of the ordinary. For example: They don't eat raw food. They never bath themselves, or even if they don't react to other animals in the area. These are telltale signs of an Animagus."

Cassi pondered if she should start practicing on how to be a wolf. She could trick more people that way.

"If you are still unsure, there is always a spell you can use on the Animagus in animal form." McGonagall said. "Miss Black, please jump down."

Cassi did as instructed, and McGonagall pointed her wand down at Cassi.

"Homorphus." McGonagall said clearly.

Cassi's form spun around before growing back into her original human form.

"I hated that, Professor." Cassi said. "It feels bloody uncomfortable."

"I can't imagine being forced to change form being comfortable, Miss Black, so I would say you're right." McGonagall said.

Cassi frowned as she rolled her shoulders. She felt bloody stiff now. She needed a message.

"Friendly word of warning, the longer you stay in Animagus form the harder it is to turn back." Cassi said as she sat down. "It also hurts if you try to turn back after being in Animagus form too long."

McGonagall nodded her head as she thanked Cassi for being a demonstration for the class. The rest of class continued with students asking McGonagall and Cassi questions. Cassi actually felt like this year wouldn't be so bad if they first day could go so well.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Cassi asked gesturing to Draco who was speaking with Pansy about his arm.

"Buckbeak took a swipe at him." Ron explained. "It's his own fault it happened. Now he's living it up."

Cassi hummed while not all surprised. She knew her cousin very much loved to be the center of attention.

"I'm just glad Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry said.

"Yeah, but I hear Draco's father is furious." Hermione said. "We haven't heard the end of this."

"Of you definitely haven't." Cassi said. "If my uncle Lucius is involved, I hate to see what will come next."

The Golden Trio exchanged worried glances as Cassi frowned over at her cousin. The idiot just needed to learn when not to get in the way of things.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted." Seamus called out as he rain in with the Daily Prophet.

He laid it down between Cassi and another Gryffindor student, and Cassi frowned when seeing her father's image on the front.

"Who?" Someone asked.

"Sirius Black!" Seamus said.

Everyone in the Great Hall clearly heard him, and Cassi looked down at the table. Well, she has a feeling her great day is about to end terribly.

"Duff town?" Hermione asked as she pulled the paper a bit closer to her. "That's not far from here."

Cassi's hands clenched into fists on the table as people all whispered and murmured about her father. Harry and Ron squeezed in close to her, so they could read the article over her shoulder.

"Y-You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked nervously.

"With dementors at every entrance?" Someone asked.

"Dementors...he's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus questioned.

Cassi started to feel a bit more cramped as others leaned in to get a look at the article. She even started fidgeting.

"That's right." The boy next to Cassi said. "Black can be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

"But what reason would Black have to come here?" Dean asked.

Everyone's eyes immediately drifted to Cassi. She lifted her head to meet their eyes. Cassi frowned when seeing how they were looking at her...as if she was some kind of sideshow freak. George reached across the table to place his hand over one of her clenched fists. Her gray eyes snapped over to his, and his brown ones looked at her reassuringly. She took a deep breath while nodding as she turned over her hand to hold his back. As long as the twins were around she would be okay.


	17. The Stray Dog

It was the end of the first week at Hogwarts, and today Cassi only had her D.A.D.A class with Remus today. She's made it through the week without too much incident, but she did get into one scuffle with a Slytherin who decided to make a comment about Sirius heading towards Hogwarts to reunite with his daughter.

"How are you classes going this year, Cassi?" Remus asked as the two enjoyed an early breakfast in his office.

He had Cassi first thing that morning D.A.D.A along the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years and the Slytherin fifth years. Cassi had come to see him early with breakfast that Kreacher had made personally. Cassi said she knew he'd probably forget to eat, and he had chuckled at that.

"Well, Hagrid's class was interesting. I met my first Hippogriff." Cassi said. "His name is Buckbeak. He let me pet him."

"He must have thought of you as worthy." Remus said smiling. "Hippogriffs are very choosy with who they let near them."

Which is why Draco was attacked. Cassi mentally snickered at her thought as she took a bite of toast.

"Potions is a struggle as always." Cassi said frowning. "I try hard to learn everything I can, but I always end up missing up. Though Professor Snape tells me my accident count goes down each year."

Remus chuckled knowing that Cassi never had a knack for potions. Lyra has told him many stories from the letters Cassi sent to tell Lyra how she ended up in the hospital wing due to another incident in Potions.

"Your mother had a knack for Potions." Remus said. "Sirius was rather good as well, but Lyra was tying at top of the class with Snape. Of course she studied Potions very hard. Especially the ones that had to do with healing."

Cassi nodded her head because Lyra could whip up any potion anyone asked of her with ease. Cassi used to joke that Lyra could do it blindfolded if she wanted.

"Charms isn't my favorite class, but I do well in there." Cassi said. "Professor Flitwick is always ready to answer one of my questions...most of the time when he answers it helps me with some sort of prank. I think he knows that, but we have an unspoken agreement that neither of us will deny or confess to that knowledge."

Remus shook his head as Cassi gave a grin that reminded him so much of Sirius. Of when they were in Hogwarts together and causing mischief.

"And your partners in crime are Fred and George Weasley." Remus said.

"Yeah." Cassi said. "They're my best mates. We're always causing trouble wherever we can whenever we can."

Not to mention the nifty Marauder's Map helps a lot. Cassi didn't say this out loud since she was sure Remus would tell her to hand it over, so to keep her out of trouble. Which isn't right considering he and Sirius used it all the time with James and Peter. Cassi is a second generation Marauder. She had rights to the map. Cassi then shook herself.

"Arithmancy is a pain." Cassi said bluntly, which had Remus chuckling. "And Astronomy is just a filler. I'm still going to try my best though. I have to get plenty of 'O's in my OWLS this year. As many as I can."

Remus nodded in understanding. He knew what Cassi's dream is, and he knew she'd try as hard as she can get to what she wanted.

"And your transfiguration class?" Remus asked. "Professor McGonagall said you are one of her most talented students."

Cassi's face lit up when hearing McGonagall spoke highly of her. Some think the two don't get along with how many detentions and point reductions McGonagall has given her, but honestly, McGonagall was Cassi's favorite teacher.

"You don't know, do you, Uncle Remus?" Cassi asked.

"Know what?" Remus asked.

"I'm a fully registered Animagus with the Ministry." Cassi said grinning.

Remus smiled at Cassi with pride clearly in his eyes. He was also happy to see that Cassi seemed happier than she did when she first walked in this morning.

"Fully registered Animagus and only fifteen." Remus said. "I'm very proud of you, Cassi. You must be only the eighth registered Animagus in this century."

"Right after Mum and Aunt Ellery." Cassi said nodding. "Though if you count unregistered, I am the eleventh Animagus this century."

"It is still an impressive accomplishment, Cassiopeia." Remus said as he pointed at her. "Do not doubt that."

Cassi nodded as they two of them continued breakfast while chatting a bit. After breakfast, Kreacher came to take the dishes, and Cassi thanked him with a smile.

"Little Mistress is welcome." Kreacher said nodding with a crooked smile. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Black."

As he disappeared, Cassi let out a sigh. Every time he says that, Cassi feels a stab of guilt. Her grandmother brainwashed the poor house-elf to believe his only life's purpose is to serve the Black bloodline. She knows she didn't do it herself, but she still feels horrible. However, she isn't sure what she'd do without Kreacher. She's quite spoiled. She wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't around.

She knows that's sad, but she became very dependent on Kreacher since he practically helped raised her. Lyra was always at St. Mungo's and before her grandmother's death, Walburga was too above caring for a child, so Kreacher did most of the work when Cassi was left with her grandmother.

"Well, class should be starting soon." Remus said. "Since you seem to haven't had proper D.A.D.A teachers, I have chosen a lesson of practical magic that every young witch and wizard should use."

Cassi smiling liking the sound of that. As they were leaving his office, students were coming into the classroom. No one questioned why Cassi was in Remus's office so early in the morning, because word traveled fast that Remus was Cassi's godfather.

"Welcome, welcome." Remus said. "Don't bother sitting down because we will be moving to another location for today's lesson."

Everyone look at each other curiously. Cassi went over to the twins, and the two of them grinned down at her.

"So, do you know what today's lesson is?" Fred asked.

"No, but I was told we'd be using our wands today." Cassi said.

"Then it has to be better than our last four years of D.A.D.A." George said. "Not even Qurriell let us use out wands much."

Fred and Cassi nodded in agreement as they and the rest of the class followed Remus. He took them an unused classroom that was basically empty, or things were pushed off to the side. In the middle of the room was a large chest that shook violently. Some of the class jumped whenever the chest gave a shake.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Remus asked. "Would anyone like to try and guess what is inside?"

"A boggart, sir." Fred answered.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley." Remus said as he walked around the students towards the chest. "Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"Nobody knows." George piped up. "A boggart is a shapeshifter that takes the form of what a person fears most, which is why people are scared to pieces by them."

"Very good, Mrs. Weasley." Remus said as he chuckled.

George grinned down at Cassi with a wink, and she snorted shaking her head though she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Remus noticed the exchange though said nothing.

"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repeal a boggart." Remus said as he stepped in front of the class. "Let's practice it now without wands, if you don't mind. After me, _Riddikulus_."

"Riddikulus." The class repeated.

Remus told them that was very good, but had them repeat one more time, so he could be sure they had it. He nodded when they said it right again.

"Now, that's just the easy part." Remus said. "What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You have to force it to assume the shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain, uh...Miss Johnson, would you help me, please?"

Angelina seemed a bit surprised to be chosen, but she did step up to the front of the class.

"Thank-you." Remus said. "What is it you fear most?"

"...rats." Angelina confessed.

Some of the guys chuckled, but most of the girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"Hmm, I see." Remus said. "Now, I want you to get an image in your mind. An image of something humorous. Of something you think a rat would look funny wearing or doing or looking."

Angelina nodded her head as she took a moment to get an image inside her mind.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Angelina said as she pulled out her wand.

Remus waved his own wand at the chest, and the locks clicked open. For a second no one saw anything...until a little brown form scurried out of the chest. Angelina squeaked a moment in fright then steeled her nerves.

"Riddikulus!" Angelina shouted.

The rat transformed into a hairy goblet with a tail, and everyone laughed. They all remember hearing about Ron's mishap in Transfiguration last year. In fact the Gryffindor fifth years, who had been fourth years at the time, had entered McGonagall's class to see McGonagall trying to transfigure Scabbers back to normal.

"Very good." Remus said clapping. "To the back, please, Miss Johnson. Everyone else form a line."

Everyone started doing that with a bit of pushing happening here and there. Fred ended up at the front of the line, and he grinned with his wand out at the ready.

"I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the most, and turn it into something funny." Remus said as he started up the Phonograph.

Upbeat music started playing as the class waited for the boggart to transform into something that frightened Fred the most. The boggart transformed into a ghoul that crawled around on all fours. It had fresh dirt on it as if it just crawled out of a grave. Cassi and George knew why this was Fred's greatest fear.

When they were in their second year, the three of them decided to visit the Forbidden Forest at night. A ghoul had surprisingly wandered very close to the school and attacked, if Hagrid hadn't been already looking for them, they all probably would have been dead. Fred seemed a bit shaken a first, but he raised his wand bravely.

"Riddikulus." He said.

Flowers sprouted from the soil clinging to the ghoul, and the class laughed as the boggart-ghoul spun around seeing how many flowers were on it.

"That's it!" Remus said laughing. "Next!"

Cassi stepped up next with her wand in her hand. She had a large grin on her face though it soon vanished when the boggart transformed into what she feared most. She saw herself...yet it wasn't herself. The boggart had transformed into a dirtier version of Cassi, and it was dressed in prison robes with chains hanging off of it. It gave a rattling wail of a lunatic as it rattled the chains. Everyone stared in shock at what was before them, and Remus looked at Cassi to see tears in her eyes. He was about to intervene, but Cassi raised her wand.

"Riddikulus!" She shouted.

The boggart was put in a clown suit with clown make up, and it's hair turned ridiculously red and curly. Before anyone could blink, Cassi was out the door with it slamming behind her. Cassi ran right out of the castle towards the Whomping Willow. She sat down at a safe distance away from the tree, and she pulled her knees to her chest. She shook with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She should have known that the boggart would have turned into something like that. She should have been prepared...but when seeing it...she froze. Cassi let out a small sob as she buried her head into her knees. Why...why did that have to happen in front of everyone?

* * *

Sirius walked through the passageway between the Shrieking Shack and Hogwarts. He was in his human form for the first time in weeks. He knew it was risky, but he needed to get out of the dog form for a while. It was almost painful shifting back to human this time around. Sirius looked up at the light of the sun that poking through the cracks above. The sun made him more free than he's felt in years even if he has been on the run for a few weeks now.

Sirius made it to the edge of the tunnel. He very cautiously stepped up to peek over the top of the entrance. He froze when seeing a Gryffindor girl sitting at a safe distance away from the tree. He heard her sniffling as she kept her head buried in her knees. He looked at her closely immediately taking in the mess of brown curls on top her head. Was she...was she really...his Cassi? His little girl?

Sirius mentally begged for the girl to lift her head for a brief moment. She did just that as she wiped at her eyes, and he saw it was Cassi. He felt his chest ache when seeing her tear stained face. She sniffled again as she put her head back in her knees. He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he wanted to comfort her in some way. Try to be close to her after all these years.

Sirius shifted into his dog form quickly. He slowly left the safety of the passageway to go out into the open. The Whomping Willow barely paid him any attention as he glanced around. He saw no dementors or anyone else about, so he went up closer to Cassi. He gave a light whimper to make her aware of his presence. Her head snapped up as she gasped. Her eyes that much mirrored his own whilst they are in his human form met his eyes now. She wiped her eyes then blinked at him.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked softly.

Sirius whimpered softly again as he slowly approached Cassi, so not to startle her. When he got close enough he gently nudged her cheek with his nose. She jerked back, and his ears pinned back thinking he did something wrong.

"Your nose is so cold." Cassi said pouting.

Sirius gave a bark that almost sounded like a laugh. Cassi tilted her head at the sound...dogs don't laugh. Sirius realizing his mistake barked while wagging his tail in a friendly manner. He nuzzled his head against hers, and he was happy to hear her chuckle.

"You're a funny dog." She said reaching out to pet him. "I don't know many dogs, but you're really affectionate...or maybe you can tell I'm upset, and you're trying to cheer me up. If that's so...then thanks. I could use a pick me up right now...I just something really scary."

Sirius whimpered again as he rested his head on her knees. Cassi pet him again as she gave a sigh.

"Boggarts are probably the scariest things on the planet because they show you your greatest fear." Cassi said as her eyes pooled with tears again. "...I thought I'd be okay, but when I saw what the boggart became, I sort of lost it. I saw myself...deranged...chained and in prison clothes. I've only told one other soul this...I told my two best part of it, but never finished. My worst fear, Mr. Dog, is that I turn out like a Black."

Sirius looked at Cassi with pain in his chest. He didn't need her to explain what she meant. Sirius had once had the same fear, and he knew Lyra had lost sleep over the same thing as well. To be a Black is to be cruel...to be dark. Blacks murder. They support purism, and don't care who gets hurt in the processor of reaching purism. Even if that means disowning or killing their own family.

"I don't want to be a Black." Cassi said as the tears fell. "Having the family name is one thing...but being a Black is completely other thing. I know that can't make much sense."

Sirius wanted to shake his head, but he was sure that would only make Cassi more curious about him. She obvious knew how to watch out for an Animagus. He didn't need to give himself away.

"Being known as the daughter of Sirius Black is nothing I'm ashamed of being." Cassi said. "People say I'm a lot like him. I get into trouble constantly. I have a temper that can easily be set off. I'm moody in general. Mum said the only thing I don't take after him was his need for the companionship of the opposite sex."

Sirius almost couldn't stop the barking laugh right then. He wasn't surprised Lyra would say that. She used to tease him about it constantly when they finally got together. He knew back then he was quite the 'man-whore'.

"And if I'm so much like him...then he's a lot like me too." Cassi said. "It can't be just one way without the other. I wouldn't even dream of doing the things he was accused of, which is part of the reason, I think he's innocent. I know I don't have much hard evidence...just a gut feeling. Mum feels the same way."

Sirius felt as if he could burst with joy right there. His two precious girls believed in him. They believed he was innocent. He wouldn't wish for anything greater. Sirius rubbed his head against Cassi's again, and she chuckled as she pat him again.

"I think some people...are waiting for me to become like a Black." Cassi said. "To murder...to hurt…to support purism. I don't want any of that. But that boggart threw my fear right in my face...it makes me wonder if that's going to be my future."

Sirius wanted to shake his head again, but he refrained from doing so. He wanted to turn back into his human form right now. He wanted to hold her. To tell her that she would not be like the rest of their family, but he knew it was all too risky. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes until they both heard her name being called.

"Cassi! Cas! Come on, woman, answer me already!"

Sirius mentally frowned as Cassi rolled her eyes while wiping at her eyes to make sure the tears were gone. She then took a deep breath.

"What did I tell you about ordering me around, George Weasley?!" Cassi shouted back.

A few seconds later one of those Weasley twins appeared at the top of the hill. He looked relieved for a moment when seeing Cassi, but then he froze when seeing Sirius.

"Cassi, get away from the dog! He could attack you." He said.

Sirius turned away from Cassi to place himself between her and George. Sirius snarled at George, and the redheaded boy froze a few feet away.

"This dog has been nothing, but kind to me." Cassi said as she stood. "He doesn't seem to like you though."

Sirius gave another growl though stopped when Cassi shushed him while patting his head.

"George is one of my best mates." Cassi said. "He and Fred are a set. Don't go eating him, or you ruin it."

Sirius snorted not even trying to hide it as George rolled his eyes. Cassi knelt down in front of Sirius to give him a hug, and nuzzled his furry head against her hair.

"Thanks for listening." Cassi said as she pulled away. "I don't think you understood all of that, but it was nice to talk about."

Sirius gave a bark with his tail wagging. Cassi grinned at him then got up.

"You should go back to wherever you came from." Cassi said as she turned to George. "Thanks for the company."

Sirius just watched as Cassi went over to George. Said boy pulled Cassi into his arms, and Sirius narrowed his eyes. He shook his head though as he went to hide within the bushes, so they thought he left.

"You alright, Cas?" George asked cupping her face as he looked into her eyes.

He saw a bit of sadness lingering, but she didn't seem too upset anymore. Cassi just smiled before hugging George. He tightened his hold on her as Sirius continued to watch them closely.

"You're a great friend, George." Cassi said.

"Great friend?" George asked grinning as they pulled back. "Woman, I am the best friend to have. I am funny. I am devilishly handsome. I have wits. I'm the entire package."

Sirius snorted wishing he could roll his eyes in this form. Cassi just laughed as she smiled up at George.

"There's that smile." George said then looked at Cassi seriously. "Cas, are you really going to be okay? You know you can talk to Fred and I, right?"

"I know." Cassi said as she took George's hand to squeeze. "I know it's irrational...but sometimes I'm afraid that I'll say something that will send you both away."

"Now, Miss Black, do you really think we'd leave you?" Fred, who had been looking for her as well, asked as he walked over the hill. "Sorry to say, but you're stuck with us."

He threw an arm around George, and the two of them grinned down at Cassi. Sirius watched as any trace of worry left Cassi's face.

"Cassi Black and the Weasley twins." Cassi said.

"Together always." Fred continued.

"And forever." George finished.

As Sirius watched them, he knew that those two boys would take care of his girl. He could see they cared for her. That George one a bit more than Sirius liked, but he knew they'd always have her back no matter what.

* * *

Remus sat in his office running his hand through his hair. He had no idea using a boggart for class would cause so many problems. First it sent Cassi running from the room. Cassi has never fled from anything before in her life. Even when she was child, she faced everything head on. Usually laughing as she did so. He had wanted to go after her the second she fled, but he knew he couldn't. He let the Weasley boys go after her instead. He hasn't heard from her since class. There was a knock on his door just then.

"Come in." He called.

The door opened with the very girl he was thinking about poking her head in. He stood up a bit surprised from her arrival. Before he could say anything, Cassi hurried inside to hug him. Remus stood there in shock for a moment before putting his arms around her.

"Don't feel bad, Uncle Remus." Cassi said. "It's not your fault. It just took me by surprise. It was a great first lesson."

Remus sighed then smiled down at Cassi as she continued to hug him tightly. Something she did inherit from her mother was Lyra's kind heart.

"Are you going to be alright, Cassiopeia?" Remus asked.

Cassi pulled back to nod at her uncle with a more natural grin on face than the last few had been.

"Before coming here...I got a lot of stuff off of my chest by speaking with Fred and George." Cassi said.

And the dog. George and Fred she spoke to for nearly two hours after getting most of her feelings out to that dog that had shown up.

"I am happy to hear that." Remus said. "And you should be glad to know you passed today's lesson."

"Really?" Cassi asked then grimaced. "Even though I ran away?"

"You used the charm correctly therefore you completed the lesson." Remus said. "And you should not feel ashamed of what happened. Some of your classmates refused to face their fears at all."

Cassi nodded though she was still embarrassed that she had run away. She's supposed to be part of Gryffindor house. She's sure Godric Gryffindor rolled around in his grave when she fled.

"Cassi, there is nothing to be ashamed of." Remus reiterated. "Everyone has met something they do not watch face. Besides, now that you were faced with your fear, you will be ready for the next time, yes?"

Cassi was silent for a moment before she nodded her head with determination. Remus smiled at her as he pat her head.

"Now, I believe dinner should be done soon." Remus said. "We better go before we are late."

"I am hungry." Cassi said. "I could eat my weight in dessert."

Remus chuckled as he and Cassi left his office. She held onto his sleeve like she used to when she was younger when he took her to Diagon Alley. He smiled remembering one of those times.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Uncle Remus, come on!" 8-year-old Cassi said as she tugged on Remus's sleeve. "You walk too slowly."_

 _Remus chuckled while letting Cassi pull him through Diagon Alley. He had promised to watch her for the day as Lyra was at work. It was only a few days after a full moon, but he found being around Cassi made him feel better even if she couldn't be still for more than five minutes._

 _"Little one, the ice cream parlor is still going to be there by the time we reach it." Remus assured her._

 _"But, if we hurry, we get ice cream faster." Cassi pointed out as she stopped in front of Remus with her hands on her hips. "Common sense."_

 _Remus shook his head in amusement as Cassi shook her head at him. She grabbed his sleeve again to start pulling him along._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Uncle Remus, come on." Cassi said tugging on his sleeve to bring him back to the present. "You walk too slowly."

Remus grinned at how Cassi's words matched the memory of 8-year-old Cassi.

"Alright, alright." Remus said. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"No excuses." Cassi said. "You're only as old as you let yourself be."

Remus nodded his head as Cassi gave another tug. As they walked, Remus hoped that Cassi's fifth year wouldn't be as bad as today had been.


	18. The Strains of Being a Black

Random: I am so so sorry for not updating for so long. I know it's been a while. I've just been going through some personal problems and haven't felt up much to writing. I hope you forgive me. I'll to not to go so long without updating.

* * *

George sat with Fred and Jordan in the common room as they waited on Cassi.

"How long does it take that woman to get ready?" Fred asked.

George and Jordan both shrugged. A voice was then cleared to see that Cassi was standing behind the couch. George's eyes widened as his eyes raked over Cassi's form. She had on a sleeveless black dress that had lace for the collar and at the bottom of the dress. It stopped just above her knees, and over the dress she had a dark purple cardigan with the sleeves stopping at her elbows. On her feet were black Victorian style boots that went to her knees and laced up, and black tights were tucked into them.

"Are we going for what?" She asked. "It's probably the last Hogsmeade trip we can enjoy before Oliver books all the weekends for practice."

"Right you are, Miss Black." Fred said in a posh manner as he stood up. "Let us take our leave."

Cassi snorted at Fred's antics as Jordan laughed. The two of them then headed for the portrait exit. Cassi was about to follow, but she turned to see George was still just sitting.

"Georgie, you coming?" Cassi asked grinning at him.

George shook himself as he stood up off of the couch. Cassi held out her hand to him, and George grinned at her. He placed his hand in hers. She immediately tugged him along, so they could catch up with the other two. He chuckled at her eagerness, but he himself was rather excited. They could finally get to Zonkos to see what new products they might have.

"Oh, how have your candies been selling?" Cassi asked George.

"Rather good." George said smiling. "We gave Ron free samples to give his friends. They then came to us when they ran out. Word spread and more people came."

Cassi said that was very good. She was very proud of the boys. She was sure they would go far with their ideas.

"What does Mrs. Weasley think about all of it?" Cassi asked.

"Mum says we're just wasting our time." George said sighing. "That we need to worry more about getting O's on our OWLS. She even said something about giving up pranking to become prefects."

Cassi made a face at the thought of the boys being prefects. Their trio would be ruined.

"I love your mum, I do." Cassi said. "She's always been kind to me, but she needs to understand that you and Fred are not Bill, Charlie, or Percy. You're George and Fred. Fred and George. Gred and Forge. Some of the best pranksters Hogwarts has seen in years."

"Hey don't forget yourself." George said as he nudged Cassi. "Cassiopeia Black. Second generation Marauder. Living up to the legacy left behind by the first generation."

Cassi smiled with her cheeks warming a bit when George said that. Fred and George knew who the Marauders were since Cassi explained all about them after snatching the Marauders' Map out of Filch's office their first year. Cassi had deduced that if none of the Marauders had the map after graduating then it had to be in the castle, and if it was in the castle, it was most likely in Filch's office. They found it, took it, and put it to good use. Or bad use...depended on whether you were on the receiving end of one of their pranks or not.

"It's still hard to believe Professor Lupin was one of the Marauders." George said. "I mean...he seems too responsible."

"He is." Cassi said laughing. "Uncle Remus explained that it was my dad and Harry's dad that were the ring leaders. Remus was usually backseat to the mischief. He knew how to cause it when he wished...he just didn't do it often. Peter Pettigrew just sort of followed along with whatever my dad said."

"So only two out of the four Marauders were big on causing mischief." George summed up.

Cassi nodded her head as the two of them caught up to Fred and Jordan outside of the castle.

"Took you two long enough." Fred said. "What, stop for a snog?"

Cassi felt her cheeks heat up, but she rolled her eyes at Fred's comment. George glared at his brother as Fred grinning almost impishly. He knew all about George's crush on their best friend, and he enjoyed teasing him about it.

"Now, now, Fredrick, jealousy is not an attractive look." Cassi said. "Don't act out just because you haven't had anyone to snog in a while."

Jordan and George both laughed as Fred pouted at Cassi who was grinning. Fred then shook himself since he wasn't about to be out done.

"So you admit to snogging?" He asked.

"I am neither saying we snogged or not." Cassi said then winked. "But if we did, I wouldn't tell. I don't kiss and tell. Who ever said I've never had my first kiss and many more?"

Cassi then walked away as the boys watched after her with wide eyes. Was she implying...?

"Oi, Cassi, who have you kissed?!" George and Fred called out in unison. "Oi!"

Cassi just threw back her head laughing as she continued walking off. The boys exchanged a glance then rushed off after their friends.

"Hey, woman, answer the question." George said.

Cassi just continued grinning while ignoring the boys as they badgered her for information.

* * *

Cassi walked out of Honeydukes with a bag in hand. She got Remus a bunch of chocolate that she planned to give him tomorrow. She knew what tonight was...the full moon. She wished she could help him, but she knew Remus wouldn't accept her help. Besides, she wasn't sure what she could do. She knew what her dad and their friends used to do for Remus, but she's just one person. She didn't know if she could do the work of three.

"Your sweet tooth acting up again?" Fred asked eyeing her candy filled bag.

"They're not for me." Cassi said. "Well...not all of them. Most of them are for Uncle Remus. He loves chocolate."

"Why don't you ever get us anything?" George asked pouting teasingly.

Cassi rolled her eyes then pulled out three licorice wands out of the bag. She tossed them to the boys who caught them with ease.

"Where do you want to go next?" Cassi asked. "Zonkos now? Or do you want to go two the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer?"

"Zonkos." The boys said in unison.

Cassi chuckled wondering why she even asked. The four of them went over to Zonks, and when they entered, Cassi was a bit surprised to see Ron and Hermione. Ron not so much, but straight-laced Hermione was a bit of a surprise.

"Hello, you two." Cassi said. "Is Harry not with you?"

"No...his uncle and aunt didn't sign the permission slip to let him come." Ron said frowning.

Cassi nodded her head while knowing it must be hard for Harry to be left alone in castle today. Sure some students didn't come, and second and first years can't come anyway.

"Well, maybe you should get something to take back to him." Cassi suggested. "To cheer him up."

"That's a great idea." Hermione said smiling. "But...what should we get?"

"Honeydukes has all sorts of sweets to cheer up any witch or wizard from the foulest of moods." Fred declared.

"Zonkos is best if you want to get something to make someone laugh." George added. "Not to mention Zonkos has a lot of fairly priced merchandise."

Cassi looked at George with a quirked brow to see he already had an armful of things bundled up in his arms. He doesn't waste any time, does he?

"Either place is great." Cassi said. "Maybe you could get him two little things from each store."

"Yeah." Ron said nodding. "Thanks."

Cassi nodded her head then told George to put some of that stuff back since most of it was useless for the extravagant pranks they do. Besides, why buy merchandise that any of them could whip up on their own. George pouted though did exactly as he was told. Cassi helped Hermione and Ron try to pick something out for Harry as the twins and Jordan kept looking at the new merchandise.

"Cassi...how are you?" Hermione asked as they were still searching. "I mean, um..."

Cassi stopped the younger witch's stuttering by placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"About my father and people being gits about it?" Cassi guessed.

Hermione nodded her head as she bit her lip. Ron, who was turned away from them, turned his head a bit to look at Cassi.

"Thank-you for being so kind, Hermione." Cassi said sincerely. "But I'm fine. People have been gits to me before, and a quick hex here and there ends that problem quick...even if only temporarily. I went through this kind of stuff in my first two years. I can handle it again."

Hermione nodded her head though she still had a bit of concern in her eyes. The girls and Ron continued looking for something for Harry until they found something they thought he might like. After saying goodbye to the younger Gryffindors, Cassi went with the twins and Jordan to the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll get the Butter Beer." Jordan volunteered. "Usual corner?"

"Of course, Mate." Fred said.

"It's our spot after all." George added.

Jordan nodded then went to go get four Butter Beers. Cassi led the way over to their corner table in the southwest corner of the room. Their table comfortably fit four people, and it was nice and secluded from everyone else. Many prank strategies were discussed at this table. Cassi sat in the chair that was literally pressed against the corner with the twins sitting on either side of her. Jordan returned with a skip practically in his step.

"Guys, Angelina is here." Jordan said grinning.

The three Quidditch players looked around Jordan to see that their teammate really was here. She was sitting at a table with Katie Bell chatting.

"I'm going to make a move." Jordan said.

He took a large gulp of his Butter Beer, and when he set it down, he had a large foam mustache on his face.

"Uh, Jordan," Cassi began, but it was too late...Jordan was already making his way over towards Angelina and Katie.

"Should we try to stop him?" Cassi asked.

"Nah." Fred and George said in unison.

Cassi chuckled then took a sip of Butter Beer while careful not to get it on her face as Jordan had done. When they heard Angelina and Katie laughing, they felt a bit bad for their mate.

"I'll go save him." Fred said then smirked at his two friends. "Try to behave, yeah? Keep those hands to yourself. If you can't...by all means have some fun."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the pair. Cassi rolled her eyes as George frowned at Fred. Fred chuckled as he went to go help out Jordan.

"Well, today has been a good day." Cassi said.

George hummed in agreement as he casually put his arm around the back of her chair as he leaned back in his seat. He stiffened for a moment when Cassi leaned into him with her head going to rest on his shoulder. He mentally hit himself for stiffening. She's done this plenty of times before, but...he hadn't had a crush on her then.

"I'm actually feeling a bit tired." Cassi admitted as she closed her eyes. "I could probably fall asleep right now...if I actually trusted you and Fred not to do something."

George chuckled as he rested his head against hers. The friends didn't have a rule that said they couldn't prank each other. In fact, whenever it's a slow week at school they'll play a game they call Prank Wars. They try as hard as they can to prank the other, and Jordan is the unbiased judge. He decides who gets points and how many points based on how good the prank was. At the end of the week, the points are tallied. Whoever wins receives the title of Prank King or Prank Queen in Cassi's case. They keep the title until the next Prank War is started.

"I give you my word, Cas, I will not do anything to you or let anything happen to you." George said sincerely.

Cassi opened her eyes to smile up at him, and he returned her smile with his own. Cassi nestled back into the crook of his neck with her eyes fluttering shut again. George enjoyed the surprisingly calm atmosphere between them along with the warmth her body brought as she was pressed against his side. As Cassi dozed a bit, George watched Fred and Jordan flirt with Angelina and Katie. He chuckled while thinking today had been a wonderful day indeed.

* * *

Cassi laughed with Fred and George as they walked up the stairs towards the Fat Lady portrait. Jordan had ditched them to flirt with Angelina who was ignoring him. Not that he seemed to notice. As they almost reached the steps, they saw everyone was frozen before the painting.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

Cassi just frowned curiously as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She gasped in surprise when seeing someone had cut large gashes into the painting. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"Who could have done this?" George asked as the twos stood behind Cassi.

She shook her head as she reached forwad to touch the painting. She had a feeling on the who, but she was afraid if she said it out loud, it'd make her assumption true. Percy then appeared coming down one set of stairs to get to the painting.

"Excuse me." He said. "Let me through. I'm Head Boy."

If it was any other situation, the twins and Cassi both would have started teasing Percy. He was way too proud of a title that most people didn't care about. He made it to the bottom to stand beside Cassi, and his eyes widened at the damage.

"Get back all of you." Percy ordered. "No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been full searched."

Everyone whispered together as they wondered where the Fat Lady had gone. Percy tried to order anyone from any other house to return to their common room, but no one paid him any attention. Even the paintings on the walls were in a tizzy as everyone tried to understand what was happening.

"Make way. Make way." Filch ordered as he led Dumbledore upstairs.

"The Headmasters here." Percy stated the obvious as Filch continued to tell people to get out of the way. "You heard him! Make way!"

Cassi was close to telling Percy to sod off, but instead she backed out of the way to let Dumbledore and Filch through. Dumbledore ran his hand over the painting with a frown on his face.

"Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts." Dumbledore ordered. "Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts, Professor." Filch said. "The Fat Lady is there."

He pointed a crooked finger at the painting of Africa, which was a few stair cases up, and almost everyone started heading that way. Cassi was amongst them, and like everyone else, she ignored Percy when he told everyone to stop shoving. George and Fred followed after Cassi though ended up behind her a ways after being pushed by some other students. Cassi made it to the top while standing near Dumbledore. She looked up at the painting to see the Fat Lady cowering behind a hippo.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked.

The Fat Lady whimpered and trembled as she peeked over the hippo at Dumbledore. However, she then screeched in fright as she leaned away.

"Those eyes!" She screeched pointing straight at Cassi. "She shares eyes with the devil! Those terrible eyes!"

Cassi leaned away in shock as everyone looked at her. They all started whispering and pointing at her as Dumbledore looked at Cassi.

"Sir, I didn't do this." Cassi said. "I've been in Hogsmeade all day. I only got back a few moments ago."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Cassi's shoulder as he nodded to let her know that he believed her.

"No, you did not, but you share eyes with that man! That devil of a man!" The Fat Lady cried. "That man who has a soul as dark as his name! I bet you have the same soul for you are a Black!"

Cassi flinched away again. She has never had anyone attack her so venomously about her family name in a long time.

"It's him, Headmaster!" The Fat Lady said. "The one they all talk about. He's here! Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black! He must have come for the girl!"

The whispering got even louder as Cassi trembled under Dumbledore's hand. Cassi could hear people murmuring in agreement with the Fat Lady. Some whispered it was all her fault that he was here. Some whispered she probably showed him a way into Hogwarts.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore said. "The rest of you to the Great Hall."

Students started heading that way, and one purposely bumped Cassi hard on the shoulder.

"He's here because of you." The girl, who bumped her, hissed. "This is your fault."

Cassi silently glared at the girl, and anyone else who made a similar comment while passing her. She sighed then was about to walk down to Fred and George, but Dumbledore caught her on the shoulder.

"Not you, Miss Black." Dumbledore said. "I would like to have a word with you in my office."

Cassi nodded her head then waved for Fred and George to go on. They both frowned not moving.

"Do not worry, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "Miss Black will join you soon enough."

They both nodded before reluctantly going with the rest of their classmates to the Great Hall. George cast one last glance over his shoulder at Cassi, and she grinned to reassure him that she would be alright. He finally went on though he wasn't happy about any of this.

* * *

Cassi sat in front of Dumbledore's desk as said wizard paced behind it. She knew Dumbledore paced a lot by watching his footsteps on the Marauder's map. Watching him do it in person...was a bit unsettling. It made her nervous.

"Miss Black." He said finally as he stopped pacing to face her fully. "I need you to be completely honest with me. Have you received any word from your father? Has he tried to make contact?"

Cassi looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. Did he really not trust her? She then sighed.

"No, Professor." I said. "I haven't received anything from my father. Nor have I seen him in over twelve years."

If it wasn't for pictures, Cassi wouldn't even fully remember how he looked. Dumbledore stared at Cassi for a long moment before he slowly nodded his head.

"Do you have any clue on how he could get into the castle?" Dumbledore asked.

Cassi frowned as she thought about the several secret passageways. She knew that if Sirius remembered any of those passageways that he could easily slip in and out of the castle. However, she didn't feel it was right to tell Dumbledore this. He probably knows about all the secret passageways. He knows this castle like the back of his hand, and he always seems to know what's going on. It wouldn't surprise her if Dumbledore knew about all the times Cassi and the twins went running around the passageways.

"No, sir." Cassi replied. "I cannot think of any way he could have entered the castle."

As Dumbledore looked at her, she was certain that he saw through her lie. He didn't call her out on it. He merely nodded his head once more.

"Sir...do you really think my father is here for me?" Cassi asked. "Or another reason?"

Dumbledore sighed as he sat down in his chair looking rather tired. Not that Cassi could blame him.

"Honestly, Miss Black, I think Sirius Black is here for only one reason." Dumbledore. "And that is to finish unfinished business."

Cassi frowned not understanding what he was saying. What kind of unfinished business did Dumbledore think Sirius had?

"My dear, how much do you know about the night that your father died?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know people believe that my father betrayed James and Lily Potter to Voldemort." Cassi said saying the dark wizard's name without pause. "After doing so, he apparently killed Peter Pettigrew, who was supposedly going to warn the Potters, and twelve muggles got caught up in the explosion. My father was in apprehended by aurors, and sentenced to life in prison at Azkaban."

Dumbledore never realized just how much informed Cassi was until now. However, he realized that Cassi would say 'supposedly' or 'apparently' or 'people believe' as if she didn't agree with what had been said about that night.

"And on that night Lord Voldemort met his end because of Harry." Dumbledore said. "Harry survived the attack...Lord Voldemort did not."

Cassi sat there for a moment before her eyes widened when she realized what Dumbledore was saying.

"You think my father is here to kill Harry Potter." Cassi stated. "With all due respect, Professor, but are you daft?"

Dumbledore's brow just quirked curiously as Cassi stood up to start her own pacing.

"So, what you're saying is that my father doesn't care that his own daughter is here." Cassi said. "His only interest is to kill Harry Potter? His godson? The son of his best mate?"

"Miss Black, I know this is hard, but Sirius was the Potters' secret keeper." Dumbledore said. "Only he could have known about their location, and only he could have given it up to Lord Voldemort. The Potters, Peter Pettigrew, and twelve muggles lost their lives because Sirius Black betrayed them."

Cassi shook her head as she tried her hardest not to snap at her headmaster.

"If you have nothing further to ask me, Professor, I would like to go try to get some rest with the rest of my classmates." Cassi said.

Dumbledore studied her silently for a moment then nodded his head in consent. Cassi dipped her head to him respectively then left Dumbledore's office. She knew the moment she went into the Great Hall she would be forced to face all the accusing glares and cruel words. However, she also knew that she couldn't avoid them forever, so might as well face them head on. She made it past the gargoyle, and paused a brief moment to take a deep breath. She held her head high as she walked towards the Great Hall. Time to face the music.

* * *

"This is complete bullocks!" Cassi complained as she sat in Remus's office as said man was out considering it was the night of a full moon. "I was only defending myself."

Cassi, who had arrived to the Great Hall as everyone was laying down, had immediately been confronted by a group of Slytherins. They tried to shove her around, and they kept saying horrible things about Sirius and her and her family name. The third thing she wasn't that upset about...she doesn't like her family name either.

Well, one Slytherin had hit her pretty hard after she badmouthed him, and that started a fist fight. One between Cassi and five Slytherins until George and Fred hurried to help. After Snape and McGonagall broke up the fight, McGonagall removed Cassi from the Great Hall.

"If anyone should have been made it leave it should have been them." Cassi said.

"Miss Black, this isn't punishment." McGonagall assured her. "This is for your own protection."

Cassi scoffed as she held her pillow close to her chest. Own protection her arse. No one here trusted her completely besides George, Fred, and Jordan. They were putting her here to keep an eye on her. She really hated this. McGonagall looked at the girl sympathetically, but before she could try to give some words of comfort, Cassi laid down with her back turned to McGonagall. The old professor sighed softly knowing this had to be hard on her.

"Someone will make rounds to check on you every so often." McGonagall said. "You will be safe here."

Cassi didn't reply as she pulled her cover farther up on her to over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Miss Black." McGonagall said as she turned to leave.

"Night...Minnie." Cassi replied.

McGonagall paused at the door to look back at Cassi with a barely noticeable smile. She then left Cassi alone to her thoughts as she laid there. Cassi sighed staring at the wall in front of her. She really wished tonight wasn't a full moon. She wished Remus was here. He'd give her some comforting words to make her feel better, and stay with her until she fell asleep. But he's not here...and she was worried for him being out there all alone without anyone to help him. After just lying there a bit longer without feeling sleepy, Cassi sat up.

"I won't be getting any sleep tonight." She muttered.


End file.
